A song for a million words
by honeybaybehh101
Summary: Ally was always the one who got picked on. Austin was always our typical Bad boy. What happens when the roads met, by a song. Will it be love at first song or would this mean pernament damage to Ally? Maybe two different lives can't work.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Project **

**Ally POV**

Today was the day. I don't wanna call myself a nerd or freak or anything, but yes. I have planned this day from the start of this year. I'm looking forward to this project; I mean it is worth like half my credits in music. I do really love music, it's the only place I feel safe at this stupid school. There is about 13 students in our class, none really take it serious but me I want a music scholarship and nothing is gonna stand in my way of that.  
"Morning class," Mrs Moore said, while walking into the room. "I hope you know what day it is today, I have warned you the last week." Groans and moans quickly spread across the room. I tried to moan and groan but I couldn't, I really couldn't. "Come on class, it'll be fun." She said handing out the information sheets, "thanks miss," I said well reading the top of the page. YEAR 12 MUSIC PROJECT STANDARD 120397. The rest basically outlined the course. It was simple you have a partner, randomly chosen, and you must write a song and preform it at the showcase. I was hoping I'll be the one who got to go by themselves; there are 13 students, not enough for everyone to have a partner. I've already volunteered but Mrs Moore said it has to be random, so will see. "Ok then guys, this year I decide to go with the random hat, I can't get any more random." She smiled. "Becky, you first." Becky stood up and grabbed a name, "Tegan." One by one people stood up and grabbed a name, leaving more of a chance for mine to out. John and Ben, Kelly and Michael, Sam with Hayley, Liam and Julie. Finally Ruby stood up; she could have me or Sarah. I had my fingers crossed and come on, to be honest I was praying to god. I never work together with other people and my music is more complex than the music of these students.  
"Sarah?" Ruby said out loud. "Yes!" I yelled of excitement. Everyone's eyes then suddenly flew to me. Shit! I just said that out loud didn't I. "sorry, just excited of this project." I manage to spit out. "Ok then class, obviously we do have an odd numbered class, so Ally do you mind working on the project alone?" She asked. "No Mrs Not at all." I managed to say without showing the huge smile on my face. "Ok then," she smiled to me while continuing on, "with your partners can you please read through the information sheet. Small chatter turned into laughs and gossip. I grabbed my song book from my bag and opened it to the page I have started my newest song.  
"Mrs Moore?" Mr Princlo interrupted, bring the class to silent. I wonder what he wants its rear to get our principle to visit in class. "Yes, Mr Princlo?" she replied. Just then he pulled some ones arm through the door, Austin Moon. Girls started to scream and hyperventilate because of his present and the guys tried to say hi as there his best friend. I don't like him. He's a typical high school jerk, he everything, anyone and anything he wants. He's a total asshole. "Please class." Mrs Moore said. " Sorry to interrupt your class, but Austin Moon is going to join this course for the rest of the year, due to some trouble with his drama class." He said while pushing Austin into the classroom. "Yea buddy!" he said bringing the whole class to an up rage. "Good luck, Mrs Moore." He said while practically running out of the class. "Class. Austin take a seat please. He took a seat in front of me instantly pushing to the over side of the room. "What happened?" everyone started asking him. "Made Mrs Smith have a mental breakdown and this is the only free class." Comments quickly spread around of how cool he is and heroic he was. I couldn't believe it, are they for real? He made a very nice teacher have a mental breakdown. People's idea of hero is so stupid these days. "Yeah I know cool right?" he said while leaning back on his chair like some bad boy.  
"Austin do not swing on my chairs" Mrs Moore asked. "Ok then, everyone back to your project please. Um Ally you do know what this means now?" she asked me. I really didn't know what she was on about," No Mrs, what's up?". " Well um Austin is going to have to be your partner. We have enough students in the class now." I was shocked; I let my mouth hang low. This is not fair, she know how important this project is to me and she was gonna let some jerk ruin it for me. "But Mrs Moore, you know…" she cuts me off. "I'm sorry Ally but it's the rules. You must have a partner if there is one free." She explained. "Austin take a seat with Ally she is your new partner." He stood up and made his way by my side, "Ally, what a hot name." he said pulling his chair to me. I just gave him my annoyed look which bothered him. "Ok so I don't know how your brain works but listen! This project is important to me and you ruined any chance of me working by myself so I don't annoy me. Focus when you have to and you can leave your childish games for after, got it?" I couldn't believe I just said that, it just slipped out. I suddenly panicked from what I had just said. "Ok, are free after school?" he asked. He sounded so believable; I think he was being serious. "Um yeah, you can come to my dad's music shop, I have a music room in there we can use. Sonic Boom?" I suggested in more of a softer tone. "Yep cool, ill text you when I'm almost there." He said while writing his number on a piece of paper. I quickly scribble my number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. The bell rang its short ring," ok then, see you later" he said while getting up. "Yep ok then, bye."  
What just happened? Did I just make some sense into Austin Moon, the schools bad boy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Thinking about you.**

**Ally's POV**

School finished fast, it was as every other day. Spent most of it alone because no one wants to hang out with Ally Dawson, she's a nerd, a freak. She gets picked on, food thrown at her. Not even Trish wants to hang out with me anymore, she's changed a lot. I think she couldn't live with all the comments people would make and she gave in, yeah, it hurt me but then again I prepared myself to get hurt. Ever since I was a kid I knew that I world is shit and there are no true people out there, that's why I'm better by myself. It's a lonely world, is what I say.  
I made my way to my Sonic Boom. Ever since my mum passed away I've been running it, Chris watches it while I'm at school. "Hey Chris, how's it going?" I asked throwing my bag behind the counter. "A bit slow, while actually real slow." He replied looking bored than ever. "So the usual." I said with a smile. "it's algoods, you can go now if you want?" I said while making my way around the desk. "Don't mind if I do, bye Ally tell your dad I said hi, aye." He said leaving the store. "Will do. Bye Chris."  
An hour passed and no costumers, or text from Austin. I kind of knew that he wouldn't come. I slowly closed up, locking all the cases to the instruments and empty the real empty cash register. I made my way upstairs to the practice room and decide to go through one of my songs. I left the front door open just in case Austin turned up. I sat on the piano and started the beginning of my favourite song I've written so far. The chords filled the room.  
** When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case. I could offer you my warm embrace, to make you feel my love. When the evening shadows and the stars appear. And there's no one there to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love.  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet but I will never do you wrong. I knew it from the moment that we meet, no doubt in my mind where you belong.  
I go hungry I go black and blue, I go crawling down the avenue no there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love.  
The storms I'm raging on the rolling sea and on the highway of regret. The winds are changes I blow are wild and free. You've seen nothing like me. I could make you happy; make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the earth for you.  
To make you feel my love, to make you feel my love.  
**"Wow." The voice behind me frightens me making me fall to the ground. "Please, we have no money. I mean it." I screamed hiding behind the piano. "Ally it's me. Austin." He laughed. I looked around the piano to see Austin leaned against the door frame. "Austin, you scared me, gosh." I said relieved. "I want your money." He joked, putting his hands into a gun. I couldn't help laugh. He reached his hand out to me and helped me up. "That was beautiful Ally, did you write that?" he asked taking a seat on the couch. "Um yeah, about a month ago." I replied, more shy than ever, I couldn't believe he heard me. "Well it was beautiful." He said looking into my eyes. There hazel, a charming colour that went well with his gorgeous blond hair. He looks perfect. "Ally?" he said waving his hand in front of my face. I couldn't help but look down blushing, "Sorry." I almost whispered. "It's alright." He smiled. I was surprised there was no cocky comment. "Um, so do you do anything that involves music?" I asked not actually knowing, he'll be pretty useless if he didn't. "yea I play like almost all instruments." He said, looking down. He seemed embarrassed by that, not much people can actually play any instrument. This boy keeps surprising me. "That's amazing Austin seriously." He looked up, puzzled. "Thanks ally."

**Austin's POV**

Did she actually think that's amazing? That's a first. I mean yes I know not much people can play almost all instruments but it never helped me in life. My first high school was dreadful because I was good at music. Even the nerds would diss me. Nerds! That's why I moved for a new start. But Ally, she's the first person who actually thought that's amazing; you don't find that these days. It's all about doing stuff that gets you in trouble. "Austin do you know any songs?" she asked handing me the guitar. I knew hundreds to be honest. Ones from before my age to present. But I can't let Ally know that, she might tell someone and I don't want to repeat my old high school no matter how beautiful she is…. I mean my life is. "Na sorry Ally." I replied, she looked disappointed, but I can't if I remain bad boy my high school years will remain gold. I wonder if Ally's life is like that. Like how mine was. What am I on? Of course it is. Everyone disses her, calling her freak and nerd. I think I've called her that before. I've called everyone that. I can't help but feel a bit sorry for her. She's amazing at music and she's nice and beautiful. She's so perfect.  
"Hey Austin" Ally said while looking down. She looked so cute. "Yeah Ally?" I replied. She kept her head down. "Why are like how you are?" she asked. Her question puzzled me, how am I to her? "What do you mean Ally?" I asked trying to find her eyes among her hair. "I mean why are you mean and don't do music at school if you're good at it?" she asks, finally revealing her face. "Ally you won't understand, so what are we supposed to do with this project?" I asked her trying to avoid her question. But she spotted my sudden change, "Austin please don't avoid my question. I know why." She said almost a whisper. "You're afraid of what people think of you. No one likes to get judge I understand. But I see through your mask Austin, because your so much like me and you remind me of how I feel at this stupid." She said, her words were so shaky. I couldn't even look at her because I know she right. Her voice was sweet though and I couldn't help but just want to hug her. But I couldn't that'll just make things awkward. I could see she was waiting for me to reply. "I just remembered." I managed to reply. "What?" she asked. "A song." She handed me the guitar. I couldn't believe I was gonna do this, I've never sang in front of anyone. Here goes nothing.  
**A tornado flew into my room before you came in, excuse the mess it made it usually doesn't rain in southern California much like Arizona my eyes don't shed tears before they fall. And I'm thinking about you. I've been thinking about you. I've been thinking about you, do you think about me to, do you, do you.  
Or do you not think so far ahead. Cause I've thinking about forever. Or do not think so far ahead. Cause I've been thinking about forever.  
**Suddenly Ally took the words from my mouth and started the next verse. She was unbelievably hot at that moment.  
**No I don't like you I just thought you were cool enough to kick it got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho. Since you think that I don't like you, I just thought you were cute that's why I kissed you. I got a fighter Jet I don't get to fly it through.  
And I've been thinking about you. I've been thinking about you. I've been thinking about do you think about me still, do you, do you.  
Or do you not think so far ahead. Cause I've thinking about forever. Or do not think so far ahead. Cause I've been thinking about forever.  
**Austin**-Yes of course, I remember how could I forget? How you feel. Through you were my first, a new feel. It would never get old, not in my soul cause my spirit keeps it alive. We'll walk down this road until it turns to colour to black and white.  
**Duet-**Or do you not think so far ahead. Cause I've thinking about forever. Or do not think so far ahead. Cause I've been thinking about forever.  
** I strum the last chord as her voice fades away. I haven't sung like that forever, singing with her felt so right. "Um sorry, I knew the song," she said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. I still was speechless that was amazing. "Austin, I'm truly sorry." She looked nervous. Shit! Talk Austin talk! But my mind told me different; instead I guided her head toward me and pressed my lips against hers.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: So i kind of wrote these in advance :L I hope you like it cause i kind of do. I love music and i believe that a song can say so much when you don't have any words. So heres Chapter 3 :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally i think disney channel does :L**

**Chapter 3- The Truth**

**Ally's POV**

His lips were so moist, sweet, perfect. I didn't want to ever pull away. His hand around my waist felt right. It had only been a day but that song made up for a hundred. Was true love at first song possible? I was sad when he pulled me away. "I'm sorry" he said pulling away. He looked confused again. "I'm…I'm… sorry" he repeated. I was about to tell him it's alright I kind of liked it before he got up, grabbed his bag and run out. Now I was confused, was I that bad of a kisser. That was kind of my first real kiss. "Austin?" I yelled out just catching the sight of him running out the door. I could feel the tears build up and pushing their way out but I refused them. I refuse crying for a boy, especially him. I refuse feeling like this now. I always feel like… like… SHIT! I always get hurt and I tell myself that if I just leave it, it will leave me alone but it never does. It never does. I pace back and forward of the practice room. You know what. Stuff it. That jerk made me realise something that life isn't like some fairy tale or present, it's hard and cruel and the only way to survive is to fight back. I could feel my heart racing and heat coming from the top of my head. I gonna confront him, tomorrow. I deserve an explanation, do I? Of course I do.

**Austin's POV**

I can't believe I just ran out. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. She's probably crying maybe I should go back. Gosh I'm such a jerk. That was a perfect moment. I wished time had stopped just for those few seconds. Austin Moon you are an idiot. Out of the girls to fool around with you had to pick her? My head started to spin so I took a seat by the fountain. I didn't know what to do. Me and Ally can't work; ill ruin everything I've built this year. It'll put me back to square one. Even my best friend will turn on me, Dez and my mates Ricky, Tom and Rangi. They'll never talk to again. Sorry Ally but I couldn't even though you are probably the most wonderful girl I've ever met. But lets face it you're not like any girl like at our school, I mean if you were Cassidy then life would be so much better, it'll be like 100% workable. But that'll never happen.

**Ally's POV**

I had music next, finally. The day went so slow, I had music last period. I was still filled with determination and hate. I hope Austin Moon knows that I will be getting the truth the easy way or hard way.  
I walked into music just in time. I must have been lost in my thoughts. "Good afternoon class, Ally please take a seat with your partner." I marched straight to the seat next to him. No eye contact, what a wimp. "Ok class, you know that your project is not allowed any class time. So you are gonna have to do it in your own time. We are going to continue on with the other half of your project." I couldn't really pay attention, which is a first. Then again I knew Mrs was just gonna tell us about the Class performance. We all had to perform three songs in front of the class. The teacher rumbled on about the project so I took this as my chance, "Austin!" I said trying to be quiet. "Ally," Mrs Moore turned to me, "Would you like to go first?" she asked. Did she want me to start off the performances? I don't think so. "No I'm fine" I replied. "I'll go first?" Julie said. Thank you god, actually thank you Julie. "Ok then Julie you first, Ally you next." What is the teachers' problem today? Not thinking too much about I turned to Austin. "Austin?" I whisper, Julie had just started her song, apologize by One Republic. Still no answer, but I wasn't gonna give up. "Austin I know you can hear me." I yelled in whisper.

**Austin's POV**

I can hear Ally, but I didn't have the guts. I didn't even want to come to music but there was this pull, this want to see her. "Austin, I know you can hear me!" she groaned. "Yes Ally?" I finally given in. "Why Austin? Can you just tell me why?" she begged. It hurt me to feel the pain in those words I had to look away. "Ally here it is, I really like you and all. But what happened in that room was gonna stay in that room. It was never gonna leave. Do you know what I mean?" I tried to say it as quiet as I could and as nice as I could.

**Ally's POV**

I knew exactly what he meant; it was because of the two different we come from. In my heart I thought that he would have gotten over that. I mean what we have is real not like what he has with the people of this school. "I'm sorry ally. But I'm popular and you're not. It would be easy on both of us if you stayed you and I stayed me." He looked down, good cause I really just wanted to cry and I didn't want him to see that. Then he'll see that he has won. "I mean if you were like Cassidy." He added. The truth comes out. He quickly looks at my face and tries to take back what he had said, "no wait that's not what I mean." I couldn't describe how I felt; it was hard enough for him to say that I'm not good enough for him but then he has to mention that he preferred Cassidy Roberts over me. She's a slut, bully and a total bitch. "No Austin, I got it." I replied fighting my hardest to not cry here.  
"Ally your up." Mrs Moore said. Shit! I totally forgot. I didn't want to go up until I felt something pick me and pull me towards the computer and next minute later I grabbed the microphone and the song began.

**Austin's POV**

As soon as she stood up I knew she was gonna do something meant for me. I just wanted to hug her, tell her that I'm sorry and I didn't really mean what I was saying. That she makes me happy, yet sad when I'm not around her.  
Her eyes locked on my, **"white knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on to tight. Clench your jaw; I've got another headache again tonight.  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire and they burn from all the tears. I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you. Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold. Buts there's nothing to grab so I let go."  
**I watched her as she began in a soft whisper and as her eyes where hidden by her hair, like the last time she started talking about how she felt. She's so cute when she does that. Then finally she lifted her head this time revealing a cute little smile but hurt and pain.  
**"I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much, it think this might be it for us. Blow me one last kiss. You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit. My head is spinning, so blow me one last kiss. Just when it can't get worse I've had a shit day, you've had a shit day, we've had a shit day. I think that life's too short for this. Want back my ignorance and bliss. I think I've had enough of this. Blow me one last kiss."  
**I watched her as she started walking up and down the class stage. Adding more hips and small hops into her walk. She flicked her back which actually made her look really hot.  
**"No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles from me. You'll be calling a trick cause you no longer sleep. I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone. I will laugh, I'll get drunk' I'll take somebody home."**  
She starts totally rocking the stage. She would make such a great performer. Everyone cheers and claps as she belted out the last chorus.  
** "I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much, it think this might be it for us. Blow me one last kiss." Her shoulders rock to one side and she flicks her hair around. She was totally leaving me more speechless than I already am.  
"You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit. My head is spinning, so blow me one last kiss."** All of a sudden she's on her knees leaning back while giving all her strength to this last bit. She was so turning me on.  
**"Just when it can't get worse I've had a shit day, you've had a shit day, we've had a shit day." She finds her way back to her feet and slowly brings her song to an end.  
"I think that life's too short for this. Want back my ignorance and bliss. I think I've had enough of this. Blow me one last kiss."**She whispers, while looking into my eyes. Then I saw it, something that wanted me beat myself up. A single teardrop that feel from her eye before she vanished out the classroom door.

**Authors note: So i forgot to mention this on my other chapter but they actually didn't write the songs and i don't own them either.  
**

**Make you feel my love- Adele  
Thinking about you- Frank Ocean  
Blow me one last kiss- Pink  
**

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 part 1- Because of me. 

**Authors note: Thanks alot you who review you actually brought a smile to my face, i'm posting my first chapter of my next story The Guardians but for now here's my next chapter. I'm still going to continue with it. Um I forgot to mention in chapter 3 but I don't think that Roberts is Cassidy last name I kind of made it up. Um I had to split this chapter up in two parts because it's seriously so long :L aw well. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the other characters I have used from that show. **

**Ally's POV **

It was Friday now, two days from my little diva sing out. I haven't talked to Austin since, I don't even want to look at him, I don't think he does either. Even though I should hate him, I don't. I mean I thank him. He made me realise that I get hurt to easy, because I'm so vulnerable and weak. When people pick on me what do I do? I hide and run and ignore them. I thought that it would stop them from hurting me but instead it makes it much worse. People like Austin and Cassidy get it to easy and I'm not gonna help with that anymore. No! No more. No more hurt, pain and bitches that ruin my life.

**Austin's POV**

Last day of school, finally this week has been torture. Ally just hasn't left my mind the last few days, she driving me crazy. Just seeing her in class makes me want her even more. I had music first so I was hoping that I can get it over with and try to fight my temptation the rest of the day, I mean how hard can it be?

I took a deep, deep breath in and made my way through music. Tilting my head up slightly to see if she was here. She was there of course but for some reason my legs wouldn't work. I stood there suddenly feeling ultra-weak and speechless. There a goddess sat, I mean Ally. She look so different but I liked it, a lot. Her long brown hair that used to be straight now lay on one side in curls. Her brown eyes were out lined by a thick line of eye liner and her eye lashes look as if they double in length. The lips that I kissed a few days ago were rosy pink. Her skin sparkled, it tempted me to place my hand on to stroke it. She wasn't wearing her usual granny clothes instead she wore a singlet that hugs her body shape perfect. She wore a black skirt just above her waist and end at mid-thigh. I've never seen that much leg from Ally. She was seriously making me crazy, because of how much skin appeared. She looked hot! I don't know if I was drawling but I knew my mouth was almost touching the ground. I could have stared at her all day without caring how weird it looked, until Mrs Moore brought me back from my thoughts. "Boy's" she caught our attention. Boys? I looked to my sides to see five other guys staring as well. Assholes! I managed to walk over and take a seat next to Ally without falling or doing anything stupid. But as soon as I took a seat next to her I noticed how much skin was really showing, I mean her chest skin. I had to look away or else I was going to really go crazy. Thoughts of Ally and me together flooded my head, my stupid teenage boy hormones were over powering me. I realised my soft breathing turned into hyperventilating but quieter. I wacked my head real hard to try erase some thoughts, but unfortunately it didn't help. Then I realised how hard this is actually gonna be.

Most of class time had gone and I was just managing. I was going insane. I wanted Ally so bad now, not just by her looks but the fact she seemed more open. She was actually talking to people; she's already made like three friends. Not only has she changed her looks but her whole personality. "Hey Ally" someone said, while handing her a piece of paper. I watched her as she looked at it and giggle. Another! Really! That's the fourth guy! This really annoyed, like really annoyed me. I just want to punch his face. I could feel my body tense and just as I was going to say something the doors flew open. In ran Rangi, Alex and Tom, "What up people." They yelled, everyone staring screaming and cheering like when I walked in. Everyone expect Ally of course, that's what made me realise her the first time I came to music. "Austin!" they yelled pulling me into a bear hug. I wonder what they're doing her, is it my birthday. I wouldn't be surprised if I forgot because of how much I think about Ally now. "Boys!" I faintly heard Mrs Moore say, but of course they didn't listen to her, so I tried to make her job easier. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Rangi looked at me and gave me the 'wait up' finger. I watched him as he grabbed a desk and made his way to the top. "Listen up, party tonight! All you nerds are invited. My house at 7 if you don't know where I live then you can't come. Let's party hard!" he yelled out loud. I looked over to the teacher who was reading a magazine; I think she didn't really care. Everyone was cheering and yelling out "Party hard" and all that shit. I wonder if Ally will go. I was interrupted by the boys picking me up and putting me on their shoulders, "The party is dedicated to our boy, Austin." Rangi mentioned. Everyone started screaming and chanting my name. But nothing stood out more than Ally; she looked focused like she was thinking about something I always wonder what see thinks about.

**Ally's POV**

Austin's Party….. Should I go? It is a great opportunity to show Austin that I can be fun. I was hoping that my new look will show him that but he hasn't said anything yet. If I did go I would need someone to go with. I looked down to the numbers I got today, maybe I could go with them. Na….. It'll be super awkward. Trish? That's it I'll go with Trish. The bell rang to end the class and I decide to go look for Trish. Me and Trish haven't talked ever since she changed. I grabbed some of my hair and started tugging on it. Why am I nervous, Trish is still the same of course she will go with you. I try to calm myself down; I could even feel sweat drops on my forehead. Trish hangs out with Mexico divas. There so feisty and have a lot of attitude, just like Trish.

The bell rang bringing the end to music. I think my Austin plan is working because I'm pretty sure I caught him staring at me as I walked out. Now I have to go look for Trish to further my plan. Just as walked around the corner someone hit me down sending my books across the floor and me on my ass. I could feel my face turn bright red, as I crawl across the floor to grab my songbook. I went to reach for my maths book before I saw someone else grab it. I looked up to see Dallas Mastin (1). His eyes glowed and chocolate brown that I got myself lost in instantly. "Sorry" he lightly said to me as he reached out his hand to help me up. I took it with no hesitation. I felt his arms tense as he brought me to my feet. "Ally right?" he asked. Was this real, I wanted to pinch myself to check, is Dallas really talking to me. "Um yeah." I manage to whisper. I was speechless, I was hoping he doesn't ask me anything else cause then I might say something stupid. "Dallas" he smiled. OMG this is real, this is so real. "Yea I know were in the same Maths class." I said making one of those goofy laughs at the end. I quickly looked away and blushed for how stupid my laugh was. I really want to die in a hole at the moment. His chuckle made me look up, "That was really cute." He smiled. This was a dream it had to be. "We have maths now don't we?" he asked. It took me a few seconds to finally find my words, "Um yea we do." I replied with a small giggle at the end. "Should we?" he asked while picking up my last book and handed it to me. I smiled and started walking the direction maths was. Dallas made his way next to me. I was probably blushing like crazy. Dallas is one of the hottest and popular boys in our school. He's the captain of boys' football team. They've won national three years in a row and this is year will be his fourth. We walked into music just in time. I walked over to my usual spot before he grabbed my arm and pull me into him. "Sit with me?" he cutely asked puppy dog eyes and all. "Ok" I giggled in between a huge smile.

Maths went faster than usual. I actually didn't do any work the whole class, I didn't really mind because I was fascinated of what me and Dallas were talking about. He's such a cutie. He told me how important it was to him to get this scholarship to some big football school. We talked about what we like doing and our hobbies. I told how I want the music scholarship, and how much I love music. He such a good listener. The bell ended maths unfortunately, "Ally?" he asked me. "Yes?" I replied, smiling like an idiot. "Um, I was just wondering if you want to do something some time?" he nervously asked. My mind was going crazy. I could feel myself start to lightly hyperventilate. I tried to say yes but my lips felt paralyze, frozen. I looked at him and I could see him that he was regretting saying it because I wasn't replying. Just when he was about to say that it was a joke I finally managed to say yes. I could see that his face was relieved; his whole face grew a huge smile on it, which made me blush. We exchanged our numbers and he walked me until I saw Trish and told him I had to go, not that I really wanted to. "Until we meet again." He smiled while walking back. "Yes until then" I giggled.

**Authors note: Part two will be posted real soon. Um please review, if you think it sucks or anything good or bad I won't take it to heart promise just say. Thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 part 2- Because of me.

**Author's Note: Heey so here is part 2. This part is about 1900 words I think so it's super long, but enjoy. Must be all of my great ideas I'm coming up with. Sorry if there are any grammar errors or spelling mistakes, I'll try to avoid them but then and again some slip in, so just apologizing now for all my chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the other characters I have used that are from the TV show.**

**Ally's POV**

When our backs to one another I couldn't help but sigh, you know like one of those happy, I've met a boy, sighs. I looked over to Trish, it was morning tea now and I walked over to where she usually stands and wait for her friends. I forced myself to hide the huge smile on my face and I walked over to her. It looked like she lost weight; I don't know why she looked beautiful either way. "Trish" I said walking up to her. Her face looked surprised, I'm surprised but I'm still determined to complete plan Austin. "Hey Ally" she replied with a concern smile. I didn't really want to go through the whole, how are you? What you been doing lately? So I skip straight to the point, which is a first. "Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to that party tonight with me, I don't really want to go by myself?" I asked. She looked really surprised now; she's the only one who knows that this would be my first party. Her confused look slowly disappears leaving a huge smile on her, "I was hoping I would find someone to go with, my friends can't come and I really want to go as well. Sure Ally I'll come with you." I smiled by her reply, "Ok then, do you want to hang at lunch? So we can make plans?" I asked, maybe I shouldn't of asked her that, why would she hang with you Ally you're a loner. I put my head regretting what I just asked. "I would love to Ally. I'll meet you at the cafeteria?" she asked, her smile stayed in tacked on her face. "Yea sure." I replied feeling much more confident. I noticed her friends waiting a few steps away, "Ok then I'll see you at lunch." She exclaim, while walking by her friends. "Ok then Bye." I replied walking who knows where.

Lunch came much faster than I thought it would. So much has happened today, I have four cute guys numbers, Dallas asked me out, I've made new friends, Austin so loves my look and I feel much stronger and better. Life is great at the moment. I walked into the cafeteria to see Trish wasn't there yet, that's typical at least something hasn't changed about her. I walked over to the nearest empty table and waited until she arrived. A few guys walked complimenting me and whistling which was a bit embarrassing and made me blush. 5 minutes past and I was wondering if she was even gonna come, but before I started worrying in walked Trish. "Ally." She yelled out catching other people's attention as well. Trish walked up to me and welcomed me into a hug; I noticed that Cassidy and her crew fill of bitches were right behind her, I couldn't help but stare. Cassidy was a cheerleader, head cheerleader to be exact. Her bitches are like her prospects; they follow her like a bunch of sheep. No one I mean, no one messes with Cassidy because then she threatens to smash you and makes your life a living hell. No even makes eye contact with them, even that might causes a whole bunch of drama.

"Look guys, Ally must have gone shopping finally." She laughed bringing all the attention on me. "Honey, you look fat forget it. Stick to your nanny clothes." She laughed, making her friends laugh as well. Usually I would hide but for some reason I wasn't scared, because I know that she's jealous, no one today has told me I look fat. "Don't be jealous honey, maybe if you pulled the bitch out of your ass then you can look just as great as I do." I replied with attitude. What was I thinking? Ally are you crazy? I heard my old self scream at me. No Ally you have to stand up to people like this or else they will bully you for the rest of your life, I battled myself. "What did you say hoe?" she yelled shocked by my reply. What do I know about fighting? I asked myself because I know this is going to turn into a fight. I rampaged through my memories realising that I know how to do some karate and boxing. My dad entered me into a competition once, when I was 14, and I came second that was only two years ago. And I still do a bit of boxing at my gym, so I feel kind of confident if it does result into a fight. "You heard me." I growled back at her. She gave me some sort of evil eyes before walking around looking at the competition, "Everyone look here! Ally reckons she's better than me. Ally reckons she's prettier than me. Ally is challenging me. Me!" she yelled and growled. This of course brought the attention of everyone in the cafeteria; I could see Austin and his mates push their way through the crowd. Good I hope he sees this maybe it'll prove him wrong about me. "I can't believe you feel challenge I mean why should you be scared of me?" I asked sarcastically. "I mean you are Cassidy Roberts's right? Head of the cheerleaders, the person every girls wants to be but also is scared of? So why should you feel challenge are you scared?" I asked smiling in her face to make her feel threated. She of course did, she looked around and hesitated to fine a reply. I would have thought by now she would have made the first hit but she hasn't. Just as I was about to say something she ordered her friend, Georgia charging towards me. Without hesitation I grabbed the top of her head, twisted my body and sent her falling towards the rubbish bin. I have no idea what took over me, call it adrenalin if you want to but it felt good, I felt stronger. Everyone was screaming out 'fight' and cheering different names. "Is that how you scare people Cassidy? Send in your biggest friend? Do you not fight your own battles?" I teased her leaving that smile on my face to annoy her even more. It works because she suddenly filled with rage and started charging towards me. The whole world felt like it was going so slow, like in one of those movies when their fighting. She jumped from the ground and on top of me sending me crashing to the ground with her on top. She instantly went for my neck, wrapping her fingers around and trying to squeeze it for her life. I quickly grabbed one of her fingers and pulled it back forcing her to realise her grip. The cheers from people weren't as loud at that moment instead it was more like a whisper that echoed a few times before disappearing. As soon as she realised her grip she sent a punch straight toward my face, hitting it with a weaker impact than I thought. People grasped. I felt rage and angry pump through my veins. I smiled to her to show her that I wasn't going down that easy and then I grabbed her arm and bent it back, which helped her get off me. She quickly got on her knees and as soon as I saw the target I took the shot, sending a hit right toward her eye. Her scream echoed in the cafeteria, I was surprised that no teachers have come yet, useless school. She looked at me and sent a hand flying into my hair and one into my arms, digging her claws to relieve blood. What I bitch! Scratching is she for real? I don't know why I was ever scared of this bitch. I ripped her hand from my hair before sending my fist at her again, this time hitting the bridge of nose. This really made her angry as she screamed for help. She was about to take another hit before she started being dragging backwards. I felt to muscular arms wrap around my waist and pulled up to their shoulder. I gave her a smile as she was carried away, "You bitch! You will pay." She screamed at loud. "Can't wait honey." I smiled again.

**Austin's POV**

Finally lunch, I was starving. Today is not my day, I had basketball practice second period but Ally was too much on my mind I couldn't focus so coach made me do laps and I have to come back for a after school practice, I had a test in Science but I totally forgot because of Ally again and I had a detention at morning tea because I was late to music, because of Ally. This girl is so much trouble I mean she's so innocent yet she never leaves my mind because of how much I care about her. I finally sat down and relaxed for once today, as I pulled a filled roll out my bag. This baby was packed, my mums secret recipe. I was looking forward to this baby at morning tea but plans changed. I wrapped the Clingfilm and was just about to take a bite before someone started yelling. "Austin come here." Dez yelled before running back to a huge crowd of people, that wasn't there a few minutes ago. Dammit! And I thought I was finally allowed to eat my roll, I lectured myself. I got up and walked over to the now bigger crowd. I pushed my way through and to my surprise everyone was crowed around Cassidy and Ally. Was I shocked? Of course I was Ally was going to get a hiding. I went to grab her before some held my arm back, warning me not to interrupt because this is probably the most excitement this school has ever had. So I watched and waited until it was getting too much. 5 minutes past and they kept arguing until Ally offers her to hit her basically. I can't believe Ally has made it this far, Cassidy can be real evil sometimes it scares me. Just as I thought the fight was going to settle down Cassidy set Georgia after Ally. Now I was scared, but I know if I try to break it up now everyone is going to hate me. So I watched praying that Ally knows what she's getting herself into. I squeeze my eyes shut so I didn't have to watch Ally get hurt, but instead she dodged it and sent her flying in the trash bin. Cassidy faced was filled with angry as Ally kept mouthing off. I think I misjudged Ally. The fight was epic, everyone was going crazy. I was shocked, I was happy for Ally because she's finally standing up for herself but I know this is going to change her inside. I felt real guilty, real guilty. Ally was now on top of Cassidy sending punches into her face, I knew that this was a bad advantaged so I quickly grabbed Ally before she killed her. The twinkle I saw when I sang with her was definitely gone, lost beyond the darkness in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her on my shoulders; Dez grabbed Cassidy and dragged her away. I could still hear Ally swearing and challenging Cassidy. This is my entire fault, what if Ally never becomes old Ally again, the Ally with the twinkle in her eyes.

**Authors note: It gets better guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- Maybe it's him?

**Author's note: I hope you like this twist ;) I hope none of you saw this coming. So here's chapter 5. Sorry for mistakes and the next chapter might be up soon. **

**Ally's POV**

"Let me go." I yelled out, trying to squeeze against his grip, but was hopeless to the amount of muscle he had. I finally gave up as he walked through the front of the schools door to the statue that sat at the beginning of the pathway. His grip loosens and he softly sat me on the ground before staring at me. "Ally what was that?" he asked looking down on me his eyes filled of hurt. So they should be.

"What was what Austin?" I smiled back showing him I'm stronger now. He tried to look at me with my hurt but I looked away and started wiping the blood from the scratches the bitch gave me. "The fight Ally, that's not like you" he exclaimed. "You know nothing about me Austin. Nothing." I growled back. How dear he says it not like, he doesn't know me and I sure as hell didn't know him, not anymore. I got up tired of talking to him. I picked myself off the ground and tidy my hair putting into a ponytail since it was all messy. He looked at me again but this time he used the eyes he used when he first kissed me. They reminded me of how much I enjoyed the kiss, his touch on my waist, the first he drawled me to his heart. But I shook it off realising that was the first time he hurt and the next day he broke my heart.

I looked down and turned around until I felt his hand on mine. My heart stopped by his touch and I just wanted to melt in his arms but my angry wouldn't let me, the person that hit Cassidy and chose to dress like this refused him, she tugged her arm back and walked back through the entry of the school. I hoped he didn't run after me because I didn't think I could refuse him again but he didn't.

I walked in to the café to look for Trish but was distracted by people running up to me and congratulating me and asking for my number. There were even girls who asked to be my friend. Are they for real, that's so desperate. Person by person the crowd started to get smaller and smaller. I started to walk off until someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around annoyed, "Please leave me alone." I waved my hands, still turning around. His smile was familiar, "Aw shit sorry Dallas I wasn't meaning you." I quickly said feeling bad. "It's alright." He smiled, "I saw them, I was waiting for about 5 minutes." He whispered in my ear.

His voice sent shivers down my spine. "Well you could of pushed through them I would of happily put you first." I whispered back, making him blush a bit. "So when did you start fighting?" he asked a smile on his face. "I don't know." I muttered, not wanting to tell him the real reason. "Well I heard you gave her a hiding. I didn't get to see unfortunately, I had soccer practice. But if I was here I would have been cheering your name." he smiled. I giggled not knowing what to say next.

He chuckled and smiled back, "Hey Ally do you reckon… you know sometime… um… like go out sometime with me?" he muttered, he's so cute. I could feel my cheeks burn red and my edges of my mouth pull upwards into one of those goofy smiles. "Meeee?" I screeched. "Yeah you" he laughed back. My heart started to pump harder and harder, "Ok." I giggle. He smiled as his cheeks blushed more.

"Do you want to catch a movie now?" I asked him. "Now?" he wondered. I know we have another class next but this new Ally said who cares. "Why not?" I replied. Did Ally Dawson just ask to miss a class; gosh I think I'm going crazy. His faced looked confused until he relaxed it, "Sure lets go." He smiled grabbing on to my hands and pulling me through the cafeteria doors.

"I'll just going to get change meet me at mine?" I asked him walking over to my black BMW. "Nice ride" he smiled I looked over to his car, it was a white Mazda, much flasher than mine. "Liar" I laughed. He smiled back before adding a wink, "I'll meet you at yours." He replied. I quickly grabbed my phone and texted him my address before jumping in to my car I drove off home.

It took me half an hour to fix my hair and put some descent clothes on. I chose to wear a summer flower dress and a denim vest. I put my gladiators on and grabbed my wallet before hearing the doorbell ring. I ran down the stair and open the door. Dallas wore blue skinner jeans that were rolled up just under his knees and a white button up top. His hair was flicked to the side but still showed a fringe. He looked real hot, like real hot.

"Wow Ally you look great." His eyes searched up and down my body. "Thanks you don't look too bad yourself." I smiled before walking past him. I walked to his car and I could feel his eyes still staring. "You gonna come or what?" I laughed realising he was looking a bit lower than my hips. "Coming" he trilled in a high pitch tone.

We didn't need up going to the movies instead we went to the beach it was real and it would have been a waste of good weather. "Hey Ally do you reckon this is weird?" he asked. We were sitting on a towel after the water fight we just had. "What do you mean?" I asked resting my head on his lap. "This? I mean yesterday I never thought that it would have been you. You know." He looked down staring in to my eyes. "Well I never thought I would of stood up to Cassidy ever, so this is just another miracle that's happen to me today." I smiled back, wanting to kiss him.

He looked back up, "Ally do you want to come to Austin's party with me tonight?" I hesitated for a second; my heart missed a beat when he said his name. "Ok then." I smiled, forcing it to be fake. He smiled in relief before looking back down to me. His eyes were hypnotizing; I had to blink a few times to make sure they were real. "Ally?" he whispered bringing his head down a bit. "Yeah Dallas?" I replied feeling shivers when he whispered my name. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered, his cheeks going a light pink. My whole face felt hot as I sat up, I was lost of words. I looked at him and slightly nodded. His hands gently grasped my face, feeling his warmth. His face moved closer to mine before his lips lightly pecked the top of mine. He pulled back slightly before crashing in to mine again. His lips were so warm, so pleasurable. He sucked my lips, sometimes pushing hard but then kissing them gently. He laid me down on his towel not separating our lips and he leaned on top of me enjoying the kiss we shared.

"I'll pick you up in about two hours ok?" he asked dropping me off at my house. I was still breathless from the kiss we shared. "Ok, see you soon." I giggled before running through my doors, up the stairs and into my room before crashing on my bed. I still had that stupid goofy smile, but I didn't care.

**Author's note: Please review because I have no idea if you like it not. **** The parties next, I'm excited :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 Part 1- Party on**

**Author's note: I'm sorry I had to split it in two parts again because it's long. I hope you like it. What do you think is going to happen next, is Ally going to go with Dallas? Or is Austin going to grow some balls? Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: :P**

**Ally's POV**

"Hey Trish." I replied to her phone call.  
"Hey Ally; I was just wondering if you could fine someone else to go with tonight. I sort of been asked to go with someone." She asked  
"Some boy?" I giggled, also relieved because I was just going to ask her I she could go with someone else.  
"OMG yes Ally, he's a bit of an idiot but he's a total babe." She rumbled on.  
"It's fine Trish because I'm kind of going with someone to." I high screeched the last part.  
"OMG Ally detail?" she screeched back.  
"Tomorrow I promise. I have to get ready sorry." I replied to her.  
"Sure thing Ally. I'll see you tonight maybe"  
"Maybe…" I laughed, "Bye Trish."  
"Bye Ally" she replied before hanging up.

I put my phone on my counter and walk into my closet. It was 6.04 leaving me about an hour to get ready. I went through dresses after dresses not finding the one that said I am a fun person but I came with someone. 10 minutes had passed and I still haven't found that one dress, I walked over to my bed and collapsed pulling my hair over my face wishing I had a fairy to help me find something to wear.

Finally, I found the dress well not before trashing my room. I looked in the mirror and smiled by my appearance. It was a short black strapless dress with a white waist strap. I smiled and walked off to my bathroom. I imaged my hair parted with a side fringe and left down in waves. I comb it out and turned my hair straightener on. It didn't take me long to make it look naturally wavy and add a side fringe. The smile grew bigger of how great I started to look. I looked at my phone to check the time and noticed I had about 10 minutes. Shit! Where did all my time go?

I rushed through my make up making it look party wise, not natural but not extreme, my colour I used tonight was a nice navy blue, it went great with the dress. I added red lipstick to spice it up a bit. I added the final touches to my face before hearing the doorbell ring down stairs. I jumped up and quickly ran down the stair, I still couldn't believe that Dallas asked me to go with him actually I couldn't believe he kissed me, I screeched before fixing myself to answer the door.

"Hey." I smiled. My mouth dropped to how arousing he looked. His hair was neatly done but still had that bad boy feeling to it. He wore black skinny jeans that were rolled up a bit and a white blouse top that was tucked in all messy, a few button were undone relieving a black singlet underneath, he wore black and dark blue high tops that topped off his look. "Hey Ally. You look beautiful." He smiled grabbing my hand and twirling me around. "You don't look too bad yourself." I mentioned lightly hitting his chest. "Are you ready to go?" he asked me. "Yeap, wait up a second." I said giving him the wait up finger before walking back. He smiled and I turned around and ran up the stairs.

I grabbed my black wedges and my bag with my wallet, lipstick and my phone. I put my shoes on and looked in my mirror; I gave a little turn before smiling and ran back downstairs.

**Austin's POV**

She was on my mind the rest of the day. I shouldn't have let her walk off like that. I mean I wanted to chase after to her but-. But- but I had no reason not to… well not a good reason. Maybe I should just let her go, I course her too much pain, I'm an asshole to her. I mean I'm not even willing to risk my reputation to tell her how I really feel about her. How I love it when she giggles and she sings and how she's so anxious because everything has to be perfect. I smiled at her little annoying traits that I just love. But the Ally I saw at lunch was different, maybe it's a good different but the real point was that it wasn't the real Ally and I brought that Ally because I had to go hurt her and then hurt her some more. I looked over to my locker and punched it wishing that it was me who I was punching.

"Austin? We're going now to set up are you coming?" Dez asked. I looked at my phone for the time, 5.00. "Na I have Basketball practice, coach gave me an extra practice for being slack today." I replied getting changed in to my basketball top. "That's not like you bro. What's up?" he asked walking over to me. "Nothing just tired that's all." I replied hoping he didn't notice that I lied. "Well you better be pumped for this party… or else." He smiled shoving the basketball into my chest. I smiled back, "You know I will, who am I?" I questioned. "Austin Moon." He laughed back. "Damn right I'm Austin Moon." I replied before walking out the doors, I heard his laugh but it slowly disappeared.

"Good boy Austin, now I expect that from you every practice. Hit the showers captain." Coach ordered while slapping my back. Two hours of practice made me dead especially with the day I've had today. "Thanks Coach." I yelled out running towards my locker. I grabbed my phone out to check the time, 6.56. Shit! I quickly grabbed my gear and run to my car, I'll have a shower at home.

**Ally's POV**

I could hear the music halfway down the street. I recognised the song live while we're young by One Direction. Dallas drove through the gates and pulled up where everyone was parking their cars. He quickly got out and ran over to my door opening it for me, "There you are my lady." He smiled putting out his hand for me to hold. "Thank you young sir." I replied bring a smile to his face.

Everyone was scattered around hundreds of people. The house was huge but everyone was outside in the back yard which was even bigger. The speaker were scattered around the whole backyard, there was a swimming pool that had lights in it which people were swimming in or throwing other people in. A stage was set up near the end of the backyard where people were dancing in a huge mosh pit. Tables were set up with drinks and food and napkins. "Wow." I managed to say after analysing the setting. "I know you should of seen his birthday party." He mentioned grabbing hold of my hand.

"Dallas." Someone called out. Suddenly a whole bunch of boys walked out of the crowd and come walking towards Dallas. "What up boys." He laughed putting his hand out to do their handshake. They all said there hi's then started eyeing me, "Who is that." One of the boys asked, I think this name was Jordan or something. "Ally, Jordan." He introduced, I put out my hand to shake it but instead he gripped it and kissed the top, "But you can call me JT." He smiled, his breath stank of alcohol, but I didn't mind. "Hey hey hey, she's mine." Dallas interrupts. I smiled at the fact he called me his. At least someone actually has the guts to call me his in front of his friends. "Sorry." I smiled to JT.

He smiled back before looking at both of us, "Ready to party?" he asked. We just both laughed, "Of course." Dallas said. "You think, what about you sweetie… Aww I know." His smile turned more into a grin I wasn't sure if I should be scared. He looked over to Dallas who somehow knew what he was thinking, "No that's cruel. You know she can't handle that." Dallas said protectively. "What about-"JT started, "No not that either." He growled. I was getting annoyed; I want to know what I can't do. "What?" I demanded. JT went to open his mouth before he stopped when Dallas gave him the glare. "No please tell me JT." I begged bumping Dallas away with my hip. "Na, I was going to ask if you wanted to do a Keg or the Snake." He said, but I took as if he asked.

"Ok then." I agreed his eyes looked happier, even though I didn't know what that was; a Keg or Snake, I think there games through. "Ally you can't that's suicide." Dallas lectured. "Dallas its fine, please, I want to do it." I smiled and tried to batter my eyes. He thought about it for a second before giving in to my beauty. "I hate those eyes." He mentioned, "I'm doing half through, I don't want you to die." He said grabbing my hand. Can you actually die? I smiled and nodded to him. "Good, come on then." JT smiled walking into the crowd. He walked through the crowd then disappeared; Dallas gripped my hand before walking through the crowd leading the way.

We made it out to see people crowd around a table with about 30 shot glasses filled to the top and a beer container, which is called a Keg. I gulped just realising what I agreed to do, a silver keg container sat on the table with a long clear pipe attached to the nozzle. "Which one the snake? Or Keg?" JT asked pointing in each direction. All of sudden different Ally took over me, "Both!" she answered. Everyone's eyes widen by my answer, even mine did, am I feel real, but for some reason I couldn't control myself. "Both?" Dallas asked surprised. "Why not?" I asked, "Because that is truly suicide." He looked at me with disbelief. "You're doing half." I smiled at him trying to batter my eyes again. "That's the death of both of us." He grinned. "At least we die together." I whispered, his arms tensed but then relaxed, "Ok then. Let's do it." He smiled before walking to one end of the table.

"Ready?" JT asked. I looked down the table; there were 15 shots along my side of the table filled with straight vodka and at the end was my Keg that was halfway filled, the tube rested on the table. Dallas side was the same. The object of the game is to see who can finish all their shots and down their keg. I looked over to Dallas who had a grin on his face, "It's alright babe I'll be finished before you take your first shot." He smiled cockily adding a wink. "Aw honey don't get too cocky. I was born to win." I replied smiling back to him. "Ready…" JT started everyone was watching now. "Steady…" I eyed my first shot. "Go."

**Author's Note: Sorry for that cliff hanger I want you to read more. Trust me the next part is the part where you can have a laugh at Ally. What do you reckon is going to happen next, I bet no one will guess what happens next; I can't wait to write it. Until next time :D Check out my other story The Guardian.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6 part 2- Party On.

**A/N- Enjoy :D**

**Austin's POV**

I ran through the doors, up the stairs and into my room. "Austin? Is that you honey?" I heard my mum yell out from downstairs. I quickly pulled off my top and searched for some clothes, "Yes Mum, it's me." I replied, before running off to the shower. I turned the water on to warm, "Honey are you hungry?" she asked. "Yes please mum." I replied before rushing into the warm water.

"Austin their ready." She yelled out. I was already dress and looking fine if I ask myself. I decide to wear some denim jeans that I rolled up a bit at the end, an electric blue t shirts and my black leather jacket and to top it off I added my Nike High Tops Air Force addition, these were my babies, I only wore them on special occasions.

I looked into the mirror and flicked my hair around a bit; it gave it the whole bad boy look. I grabbed my wallet and quickly ran downstairs, "Here honey." She said before handing me a plate of stacked pancakes. "MUMMY" I screeched before quickly grabbing the plate and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled then dragged her suitcase by the door, "Mum… where are… you going?" I asked in between mouthfuls of my yummy pancakes. "Austin! I told you a few days ago, I have to go on a business trip." she moaned , "If I can't even trust you with something to remember how are you going to look after yourself, maybe I shouldn't go." She exclaimed, her face filled with worry.

It's not my fault I've been distracted the last few days, "No Mum go, I'll be fine I'm going out tonight anyway." I said putting my plate in to the sink. "Ok then honey, don't burn the house down, I've got to go. See you in about a week" She replied before walking over to me. I gave her a huge hug and kiss and waved goodbye as she drove off. I looked at the time, 7:40. I looked at myself in the mirror; "You are Austin Moon" I reminded myself before grabbing my kegs and left to my party.

The music was pumping, I could hear it half way down the street, must be a real great party. I parked my car where everyone else parked their cars and hopped out. I looked at myself one last time before strolling in to the rage.

The backyard was packed although there wasn't much people here compared to the birthday party he had here. I looked around to see people in the pool, hooking up, dancing or playing those drinking games that get you wasted ass. I recognised the song they were playing, Go Hard by Nicky Manaj. I looked around to see a huge crowd of people gathered around one end, they were all cheering two names, Dallas and Kelly, I think. I knew they were either doing a keg or the snake. I smiled from the memory of me doing the keg, terrible moment. I had the biggest hangover in the world, never again. I decide to walk over and check it out; it's funny to laugh at amateurs who do it.

**Ally's POV**

"Go". I smiled before grabbing my first shot and well how do I explain this I shot it. The vodka was so strong, it was so strong it burnt my throat as it travel down. The taste was revolting it was as if I was drinking pure poison, which I guess I was. Everyone started cheering mine and Dallas name. I had shot about 5 shots so far; I managed to look over to Dallas who looked like he was up to his eighth. I refused to lose. I quickly grabbed my next shot and ready another in my other hand, downing them faster and faster.

By now I could feel my head start to feel dizzy but it felt nice, it felt nice that I didn't have to think about anything. "KEG TIME!" JT laughed handing me the tube. I was just in front of him somehow but he was catching up real fast. "Pipe me baby." I looked over to JT reaching my hand out, he handed the clear tube and I put it in my mouth. "Ready?" he asked, I quickly nodded and watched as the liquid come closer to the end.

**Austin's POV**

I could see JT and Reegan standing on the table holding the kegs. There must be a race, damn I love watching races, they're even funnier. I pushed my way through the screaming crowd to see something that I didn't find that funny at all.

"Look, she might win." JT yelled. I looked around the ground to see empty shot glasses. Oh no please tell me she didn't do both. I ran my hands through my hair before watching her drink her Keg. To be honest she was doing pretty good, I mean I've seen Dallas do a Keg before and he's good but somehow she was able to do it and still make herself appear desirable and neat, this girl has a lot of talents.

Should I stop her? I couldn't even handle a Keg let alone the snake to; just before I finally talked myself into stopping her she had cleared the tube, letting out a huge cheer, yes that's how I know this girl is wasted.

**Ally's POV**

This was great I never felt more alive in my whole life why have I never done this before. I could feel that the Keg was coming to an end; I glanced over to Dallas who appeared to still be well occupied by his. Finally the last drop enters my mouth and I spat out the tube before screaming, "YEA BITCHES." Everyone went crazy announcing me as the champion clapping and cheering. "Ally Dawson is our Winner" JT announced grabbing hold of my arm and lifting it in the air.

I felt great, I mean I felt great. I felt… just… GREAT! I laughed and for some reason I grabbed hold of JT's face bringing him in to kiss his cheeks. He looked at me and smiled before spinning me around and passing my hand over to Dallas.

"Well done baby." He smiled; his eyes were dopey looking I couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at?" he grinned bringing me into a close hug, "Your smile looks funny…. Did I say your smile…. I meant your eyes. Your eyes look funny. Can I kiss them?" I asked before cracking up again. "You can kiss anywhere you want." He whispered. His words gave me this funny feeling the same feeling when I look at pickles, making me crave his body, his lips on mine. My lips reached out to his before I wanted something more, "Dallas I want to sing." I laughed before running off towards the stage.

The world was spinning, I'm sure of it. I feel funny, I feel…. Well…..Funny. AWESOME.

**Austin's POV**

_You can do it Austin, just do it. You are Austin Moon, the most awesomest guy in the world, who cares what people think, she is worth it and right now she needs you more than ever. _I was right, Ally Dawson is amazing and she is worth it. I was going to do it, I was going to tell Ally that I do care about her and no one is going to keep us apart.

I quickly looked around to see everyone gone; gosh it's so annoying when I get lost in my thought. I looked around to notice everyone was heading towards the stage. I turned myself around, grabbed the half-filled Vodka bottle and walked over towards the stage.

Already I could hear Ally through the speakers; I tried not to care because people seemed to like this new Ally. I pushed my way through the crowd and walked right to the front, Ally Dawson What are you doing, I whispered to myself before drinking back the vodka.

**Ally's POV**

"What up people!" I yelled jumping on the stage. Everyone looked to me wondering who I was, but for some reason I didn't care, AGAIN, I felt GREAT! "How's the party going? Is everyone having fun? I know I am. WOOAHH!" I screamed into the microphone. Everyone was looking at me weird until I heard some guy scream woah and soon followed by everyone else. "Yes…Yes…YES!" I screamed dropping to my knees. I probably looked really stupid but everyone seemed to still cheer for me, which was my main plan.

"Dallas, Come sing with me babe." I yelled into the microphone searching beyond everyone. "Dallas?" I replied but still he didn't come, for some reason I wanted to cry. "DALLAS" I screamed but still no answer. I sighed before looking back to the crowd. "Do yous want to hear a song?" I asked. Again everyone went crazy yelling out weird stuff like they love me and would I go to bed with them. I laughed, "Ok then, if you want to hear a Dallas has to come sing with me." I order before flicking my hips and resting my hand on it.

Everyone now was chanting Dallas, Dallas, Dallas. But still no reply. I looked down angry before plonking myself down on the stage.

**Austin's POV**

Where is that stupid Dallas, Ally is calling him. I looked around but he was gone. I looked over to her and she was sitting on the stage, she looked depressed well I mean drunk depress. You know, like when you're drunk you get real depressed really easy and you feel like your whole world is broken, trust me I've felt that one before.

_Do it Austin, Do it. Do it Austin, Do it. _Maybe I should I mean everyone is drunk and I'm feeling a bit tipsy at the moment. Screw it, I'm going to it, YOLO BITCHES.

I quickly pushed everyone to the side and run behind the stage and slowly walked up the stairs.

**Ally's POV**

"Austin?" I asked turning around. "Come on Ally. Let's do this." He smiled picking me off the ground. He looked over to the DJ and nodded, then looked back to me. The crowd went crazy. I smiled and grabbed the microphone before the song started…

**A/N- Sorry I thought that would be a great place to stop haha. So what song do you reckon they should do because I really don't have a clue. Sorry it's really like back and forward between Austin and Ally. If you can't tell Ally is wasted haha and Austin is drunk, kind of. So um where's Dallas guys? Hahah can anybody guess. I hope yous like it, I'll try post the next one up as soon as possible. Come on people review, Favourite or Follow. Where's the love ;) hahaha.  
Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7- Party and Bullshit.

**Author's note: Thanks for all your reviews :D  
PhoebeHalliwell23 I chose to go with your song, thanks for suggesting it I thought it would be a perfect fit for the occasion **** you helped out a lot. I hope you like this chapter. Yes, it is a Ausilly haha it's not story without Austin and Ally being together :P. Although I really like Dallas to, he just will never be with Ally unfortunately. Sorry for any grammar errors I try to avoid them but I'm not that smart :L please review or anything **** haha. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters I have I used from the show. I do not own Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado either. **

**Ally's POV**

His eyes locked on mine,  
**How you doin' young lady. That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy. You don't have to play about the joke, I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke**

I smiled and marched right up to him, making him smile.  
**You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right. You lookin' for her in the day time with the light**

He grabbed hold of my hips and brought me closer to him**  
You might be the type if I play my cards right. I'll find out by the end of the night.**

I smiled and pushed his hard chest away before flicking my hair in his face.  
**You expect me to just let you hit it, But will you still respect me if you get it**

He looked annoyed and grabbed hold of my arm.  
**All I can do is try, gimme one chance. What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand, I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent.**

I twisted around and took hold of his top and pulled him closer to me then rubbing my body against his, this brought the crowd to rage.  
**You wanna get in my world, get lost in it. Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute.**

Ours eyes were locked and we continued on dancing.

**Promiscuous girl, wherever you are, I'm all alone, And it's you that I want**

**Promiscuous boy, You already know, That I'm all yours, What you waiting for?**

**Promiscuous girl, You're teasing me, You know what I want. And I got what you need**

**Promiscuous boy, Let's get to the point, Cause we're on a roll, Are you ready?**

**Roses are red, Some diamonds are blue, Chivalry is dead. But you're still kinda cute**

I was already on the other side of the stage showing him how my body moves, although I was still spinning and I couldn't keep my balance and just as I was about to fall, I felt someone's arms take hold of me,**  
Hey! I can't keep my mind off you, Where you at, do you mind if I come through**

I smiled and found my balance**  
I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?**

He grabbed hold of me and brang his face closer to mine  
**They call me Thomas, last name Crown. Recognize game. I'm a lay mine's down**

I stayed in the position while dancing against his body making him tense up.  
**I'm a big girl I can handle myself. But if I get lonely I'ma need your help. Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health  
**

He looked at me and whisper,  
**I want you on my team**

I giggled before grabbing his face a whispered back,**  
So does everybody else.**

I walked backwards but still had my eyes on him,

**Baby we can keep it on the low. Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know. If you with it girl I know a place we can go**

**What kind of girl do you take me for? **I asked cheekily while dropping to the ground and back up.

He smiled before coming closer to me  
**Promiscuous girl, wherever you are, I'm all alone, And it's you that I want**

**Promiscuous boy, You already know, That I'm all yours, What you waiting for?**

**Promiscuous girl, You're teasing me, You know what I want. And I got what you need**

**Promiscuous boy, Let's get to the point, Cause we're on a roll, Are you ready? **

He was now next to me and looked down on me**  
Don't be mad, don't get mean**

**Don't get mad, don't be mean**

**Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean**

**Don't get mad, don't be mean**

We were now dancing together, his body against mine. Everyone was now cheering and dancing as well.

**Wait! I don't mean no harm. I can see you with my t-shirt on**

**I can see you with nothing on feeling on me before you bring that on**

**Bring that on**

**You know what I mean**

**Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things**

**I'm only trying to get inside your brain. To see if you can work me the way you say**

**It's OK, it's alright. I got something that you gonna like**

**Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash. Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash**

I could feel his warmth on me, the feeling the first time his lips touch me.

**Promiscuous Girl. Wherever you are. I'm all alone. And it's you that I want**

**Promiscuous Boy. I'm calling your name. But you're driving me crazy. The way you're making me wait**

**Promiscuous Girl. You're teasing me. You know what I want. And I got what you need**

**Promiscuous Boy. We're one in the same. So we don't gotta play games no more**

Everyone was going crazy screaming for more. I just looked up at him still trying to catch my breath. What was I doing? I looked up into his eyes but for some reason they just remind me of hurt and pain, the same pain that driven me this far. I looked down regretting the whole song and quickly ran off the stage.

**Austin's POV**

I could barely breath that was amazing once again. I couldn't explain what I felt for Ally. Every time I looked at her she makes me speechless, every time she talks it makes me want to listen, every time she touches me I go numb. Every time I'm with her I get butterflies in my guts, I always want to see her and talk to her and be with her. What was this feeling? It drives me crazy.

I looked down to her and I thought I caught a glimpse of that twinkle until she looked down and ran off the stage. Hell no was I going to let her go again. I quickly turned around and dashed off the stage just catching her arm.

"Ally, Where are you going?" I asked still trying to catch my breath. "Let me go Austin… I have go… I mean I have to go." She demanded looking around. I didn't want to threaten her so I realised her arm, "Ally can we talk please" I asked nicely. She looked at me before looking down again, "I have to go. Find Dallas. Austin, if talk so talk fast." She replied. She was not making any sense in her sentences but that might be because she's just a tad drunk. "Ally, please I really like you and you always make me feel… I don't know funny… and I'm really sorry, give me one more chance." I begged. She looked really dopy, I knew that my words were just going through one ear and out another; I have a lot of experience with that.

"Austin, Sorry, Sorry…" she repeated swinging her arms everywhere. "I like Dallas." She whispered to me. Then something strange happen, I felt a sharp pain in my chest, where my heart was. It was so sore and painful, was it real? "I like Dallas" she repeated, she looked around and ran off who knows where.

I stood there with this incredibly painful chest; I needed something to stop it. Was this what a broken heart fells like, gosh, now I really feel sorry for Ally. I looked around and saw Rangi, "Rangi, set up a Keg for me bro." I yelled out walking over to the table.

"You know Rangi, who needs her? I don't… do you know what I mean my friend… she's just." I was sobbing to Rangi. We were seated on the couch, I had to sit my head was still spinning from that Keg I had. "I like her a lot but she like Dallas, Dallas is gay, why would she like him. I mean, I thought we connected out there doing that song, she was dancing on me. I even went up there and sang with her. You know what I mean Rangi." I had been talking for about an hour, I looked over to Rangi who was fast asleep, I smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Yeah, thanks for listening to me bro." I laughed getting up and walking who knows where.

I looked around to see myself walking up the stairs. I walked into someone's room and turned on the lights. "AWWW" someone screamed. I looked over to the bed and it was clearly occupied. "Austin, what are you doing?" I recognised the voice, I looked closer and saw Dez and some girl, I think her name is Trish or something.

"Dez" I whined walking over to the bed and jumping on it. "Who's that Dez?" I teased. He laughed before replying, "That's Trish. Trish met Austin." She reached out her hands pulling the blanket covers up. "Nice to meet you Trish." I greeted. I leaned back on the bed, "Dez I think I'm in love." I said collapsing on the bed. "Austin Moon in love, impossible." He teased. I laughed sarcastically, "No Dez. She is amazing, I don't think I can live without this one. But her heart is for someone else." I could feel the tears build up…. Again. I'm pretty sure I cried like 10 minutes ago.

I rambled on about Ally for about 5 minutes until Dez stopped me rudely, "Austin I love you and all but I'm kind of busy" he signed giving me the bro you're so dead look. I just realised that I'm being a girl spoiler at the moment, I nodded and got up.

"Sorry… Sorry Dez… Sorry Trish. Sorry I'll be going" I said walking backwards to the door. They nodded and walked out the door, "Bye." I said slowly closing the door. "Aw Bye Dez" I said opening it to see him and closing it slowly again. "Bye Austin" he replied. "Aw bye Trish." I quickly said opening and closing the door again. "Bye Austin" she replied.

I finally closed the door before remembering something. "Dez do you have any pancakes?" I asked. "Austin!" he yelled sending a pillow at me, I quickly closed the door and ran away, well of course not before tripping up half way down the hallway.

Was I lost? Of course I was I didn't even know where I was going now. First I was in the house, then I was by the stage and now I'm… "Where am I?" I asked myself. It looked like an alleyway. It was faintly lighted by the street lights I could just see. "How did I need up behind Rangi's house?" I asked myself walking down more.

I was going to turn around before I heard something, it was a moan by a girl. "Dallas…" she moaned in a real sexual kind of way. I could just make out the figures against the fence his head rested on her neck, she was up against the fence. I screw my face up and ran the other way. It was Ally, it had to be her, she went looking for him and there they were having… I didn't even wanna say the word it disgusted me. I was now experiencing what it felt like to have your heart broken, it was terrible.

I think I've truly lost Ally Dawson. I need another drink.

**Ally POV**

The night was a black out, I was there then there and now here. I was lost I don't even remember much. Now I was walking down the road. I looked at my feet and my shoes were gone, but I still seemed to have my bag which is good. "Where are my shoes?" I screamed.

This wasn't fun anymore. I hated it. I feel like total shit. I sat down on someone's lawn and lay down for a second, trying to remember where I had left my shoes. I remember being somewhere dark and then I was by the stage and then… then I don't know I was here. I looked up to the sky and just relaxed for a second, until I could feel something rush up my thought.

It was disgusting, but it wouldn't stop, the vomit just kept coming and coming. After about 5 minutes it finally stopped by now I felt like fainting, I could feel myself slowly loss feeling.

**Austin's POV**

This party sucked. I felt pretty out of it myself. I still couldn't get that stupid image out of my head, that stupid image that was seen about half an hour ago.

I looked around feeling myself get more annoyed every time I look at this party. Screw this I'm going home.

I grabbed my keys from my pocket and ran off to my car. Yes I know I shouldn't be driving drunk but I really want to go home. I opened my door and pulled out of the driveway. I was just about 6 blocks down before I saw her.

I pulled over and jumped out of my car, "Ally?" she looked at me and started singing the song that we sang a few hours ago. "… Promiscuous Boy. I'm calling your name. But you're driving me crazy. The way..." she started pointing her finger to me. "Ally are you alright?" I asked. "Austin! I hate you." She randomly yells. She looked at me angry then suddenly she started smiling, "I love you Austin."

She laughed and then scrunched up her face and ran you the nearest bush. I felt sorry for her, I know this was probably the first time she got drunk and no one is looking after her. I walked over to her and grabbed her hair pulling it out of her face so she doesn't spew all over it.

"Austin…" she whispered still spewing up. I know I was drunk but I still know when to be descent when I have to be. I can handle my shit. "Yes Ally" I replied patting her back. "I'm tired" she whispered. I knew that this was the old Ally that was talking, she had the softness in her voice that natural beauty sound that I loved.

She looked up wiping her mouth and there I saw it that twinkle in her eyes, although it wasn't as bright it was still there. "Come on Ally, I'll take you to bed." I smiled back before lifting her up, bridal styles, and putting her at the back of my car. "Thank you Austin." She whispered placing a hand on my cheek. "Go to sleep Ally." I replied, closing the door gently.

**Review, Favourite or Follow Please :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8- Heart filler.

**Author's note: It's good that yous like chapter 7 **** thanks to all of yous who review, it makes me motivated to continue writing this story **** tell me if you like this chapter tho, it has a bit a twist to it ;). **

**Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah :P **

**Ally's POV**

The thumping in my head was killing me. My mouth was dried and felt as if someone was stabbing it. I peeled open my eyes, the bright sunlight annoyed them forcing them to close instantly. I felt terrible, sore, what's the word… I felt like shit, basically.

I forced my eyes open and slowly sat up holding on to my head. "Awwww" I groaned, finally opening my eyes fully. I walked over to the mirror on the closet door. Wow! I looked like even more shit. My make-up was smudged across my face, my hair was knotted and was very messy and I was still wearing the clothes I wore last night. I looked down to my feet and they were cover in all sorts of dirt. I sighed annoyed and run back on the bed hiding my head under the covers.

"I hate my life. I hate my life" I repeated throwing a little tantrum on the bed. About 5 minutes later I pulled the covers down, a bit calmer, and looked around my room. That's when something strange happened. I didn't own a bass, or a drum kit and my closet didn't have a mirror on it. I quickly sat up and started to panic noticing that this wasn't my room. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. I got up and grabbed my bag looking around the room for my shoes.

"Where are my shoes?" I whispered to myself, pulling someone's clothes off the floor to look for my shoes. "This room was a mess, seriously doesn't this person know how to clean up" I whispered to myself throwing more clothes around. I was pretty sure I looked around the whole room at least twice but still I couldn't find my shoes. "Omg! Where are my shoes!" I yelled annoyed now.

"You didn't have them when I got you." Someone laughed behind me. "Awwww" I screamed hiding under someone's clothes, "Please don't hurt me." I yelled scrunching my eyes tight. I heard a familiar chuckle. He walked over and pulled the clothes off my head, "Ally it's me Austin." His arms wrapped around me and sat me up on the bed.

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling dizzy from panicking. I grabbed hold of my head and rested it in my hands, "Awwww" I moaned again. I could feel the warmth from his chuckle and I hand on my shoulder, "Here." I looked up and saw him handing a coffee from Starbucks.

"Thanks" I whispered taking hold of the cup and sipping at it. He smiled and sat next to me. "How are you?" he asked. "Sore" I replied leaving my head in my hands. "Yea you would be" he chuckled. What does he mean by that? What happened last night?

"What happened?" I asked looking up to him. His hair was ragged, he looks like shit as well but he sure looked better than me. "Wow! What didn't happen." He laughed. I put my hands back in my hands while sighing. I wished I remembered anything but it's all black the whole bloody night. "Let me just tell you, you were worse than Betty Jones." He giggled.

"I WAS WHAT!" I quickly looked up, my mouth dropped and my eyes open wide. I could see he was trying to hide back a huge smile. "I wasn't please tell me I wasn't" I begged. He smiled before answering, "Na…" he laughed "But you were close." He mentioned. I sighed of relief.

Betty Jones was this nerd, I mean more of a nerd than me. She went to this birthday party, the one at the same house I was at. Anyway, she was the topic of the school for a whole year. They got her real wasted by playing some stupid game. She had it hard for Austin so the boys thought it would be funny playing a joke on her. The whole night she was making a fool of herself but when they told her to go up to the room and get ready for Austin to come in, she went crazy. She grabbed all the different desert sauces there was and got changed into some very erotic costume and laid in the bed with candles and everything. The cruel part was when they sent basically the whole party upstairs and into that room. She was naked, with some disgusting costume and whipped cream all over her body. She was the laughing stock of the school for a very long time. She eventually couldn't handle it and moved away, which lead everyone to start dissing me.

I shook in disgust of the memories of the photos that went around of her, "I know right" Austin said in disgust, I looked at him and looked down, "What did I do?" I whispered not actually wanting to know what happened. He sighed and looked back to me.

"Ally, you were amazing. I mean you were so popular that night." He explained. I didn't feel amazing, "Details Austin." I demanded. "Well you did the snake and a keg with Dallas and you won." He exclaimed. I quickly looked up, "Dallas, omg where is he?" I asked. He looked annoyed but I didn't really care, he has no right and anyway I kind of really like Dallas.

"Austin?" I asked again. "I don't know Ally." He looked up annoyed, "How would I know where he is?" he growled. I just shrugged it off and grabbed my bag. "Well, I'm going Austin." I said picking myself up. He looked at me and his eyes followed me as I walked out the door, "Ally?" he called out. "Yes?" I replied. He looked like he wanted to say something before he just shrugged it off, "I'll take you home." I nodded and walk to his car.

The ride home was awkward and silent. He dropped me off and we said our byes, it was weird, me and him now, maybe it had something to do with last night, but the point was that he still hurt me and I found someone else to make me feel important.

"Dad?" I asked walking through the door. Obviously no answer there's always no answer because he's never here anymore, you might as well say that I live alone. I walked up to my room and decide to have a shower. The water was nice but it made me feel sicker than I was before.

I crawled out of the shower and downstairs. I grabbed a fizzy and sculled it back as I walked to my bed. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to get some sleep. What did happen last night? I just wished I knew something.

The sun woke me up again. I hated the light right now, it was too bright and hot. I must admit through, I feel much better, I feel rested.

I went to the bathroom and washed up and got dressed into some decent clothes. I should be going to work but I can't be stuff, anyway no one buys anything, so all I'll be doing is standing around for a few hours, which I am not keen to do at all. I still had a headache and my throat was still drier than ever, although I wanted to stay in bed, I was hungry.

Pasta was the best I could come up with. I sat at the table and forced myself to eat it. I was gross and dry and was not really nice, I could go with a nice burger and milkshake right now. I went to swallow a mouthful before my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered. "Hey Ally, it's Dallas" he replied. I could feel the smile grow on my face. "Hey Dallas, I'm sorry for ditching you Friday night." I quickly said. "Aw its fine Ally, The main idea is that you got home safe." He replied. "I really can't remember anything." I giggled. "How about we go grab something to eat and I'll tell you what I remember?" he asked. "Sure ok then." I quickly replied hoping I didn't sound too desperate. I heard his cute chuckle before he replied, "Ok then I'll be at yours in 5." He said before hanging up.

I smiled and looked at myself, "Shit!" I yelled running up stairs and tried to make myself look more desirable. I quickly flew a flower dress on and put on my shoes. I tried to add a bit of make-up to hide the fact I look like a zombie. I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

"Hey Dallas" I greeted closing the door behind me. "Hello beautiful" he smiled before grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me into to him. I giggled by his cute remark. He looked at me and wiped a strand of my hair out of my eyes, before leaning down and kissing the top of my lips. His warmth was so nice on me, it felt almost as a dream. His lips stayed on mine and he held me against him, until he slowly pulled away, "What was that for?" I whispered. "To show you that your mine and no one would change that." He whispered before kissing me again. I pulled back this time, "Dallas as much as I want to kiss you I am really hungry." I smiled. He smiled back before leading me to his car.

We were both really hungry. I ordered a large milkshake, chocolate, some fries, a cheese burger and a ham burger, with extra pickles on both and to top it off a Sundae. He ordered the same expect extra pickles. We demolished that back pretty fast and ordered some more fries on the go. There wasn't much talking while we were eating, but I offered him to come back to mine so he can tell me what happened.

"Welcome to my humble castle." I greeted. "Very humble." He replied looking around. "Who do you live here with?" he asked walking around the lounge area. "Well my dad but he's never ever here." I mumbled before closing the door. "What do you mean? Where is he?" he asked taking a seat on the couch. "I don't know." I muttered while walking over to him, "I mean ever since my mum died he's not around I have no idea where he is. He comes back twice a month." I whispered taking a seat next to me, "So you basically live here by yourself?" he asked wrapping his arm around me. "Yea I basically do" I replied giving him a smile. "Well that's pretty depressing" he chuckled. I hit him playfully and he grabbed me in his arms. He was just about to kiss me until his phone started to vibrate.

He quickly grabbed his phone and typed something back before looking back to me, "Where were we?" he whispered bringing his lips closer to mine. His lips were so sweet, indescribable. He pulled me on top of him and wrapped his arms around me. His kissing slowly moved from my lips to my neck, I could feel it as he comes to a sensitive spot until his phones vibrates again.

He stopped what he was doing and grabbed his phone. I could see his eyes move across the screen as he reads the message. He quickly typed back, "Who's that?" I asked getting a bit annoyed. "My mum" he replied. I nodded and waited until he was finished. "Sorry" he whispered grabbing hold of my neck. I giggled and let him carry on to what he was doing. I couldn't help it, this boy was amazing.

He hit my sensitive spot and I moaned a smile formed on his face. I could feel his hands feel higher up my leg, pulling my dress up higher. "Here?" he asked while he kissed my neck making me groan louder. "Not here, upstairs to your right end." I managed to say. I still sat on top of him. His arms picked me up but his lips still didn't move from me. He carried me upstairs and into my room. I giggled as he threw me on the bed, kicking the door close behind him. So much for talking.

"You won, just." He whispered I could feel his chest move when he breathed, even his heartbeat. We were talking about the party. He told me how I done the snake and a Keg which is pretty legend of me and that I won. No wonder I have the meanest hangover. He then said how I wanted to sing but after that he doesn't remember anything. "That's because I'm awesome" I replied stroking the top of bare chest. He was perfect, he was a total babe, nice and he likes me, what more can I ask for. "Yes, you are Ally Dawson." He whispered back as he kissed the top of my head. I giggled. "Ally, you know you're my girlfriend right?" he asked looking down to me. I giggled again but this time my cheeks felt flushed of red, "Now I do." I replied looking up to him and kissing his moist lips. He smiled and kissed back. "I love you" he muttered in between our kiss. I smiled through our kiss before feeling his lips with mine, "I love you to."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9- I'm yours

**Author's Note: I agreed with yous I do not like Dallas in this story and I want Austin to be with Ally as well but will see where the story goes ;) I hope yous like this chapter if I get more reviews I'll update faster **** if I can get my reviews upto 35 then I'll post the next chapter really early **** so review guys it get real better, promise. **

**Disclaimer: Me not own A and other A. I do not own any of the songs and the characters didn't really write them either.**

**Ally's POV**

I stretched my arms out, empty? I looked over to where Dallas laid but he was gone. I looked to my desk and there laid a note, a coffee and a rose. Aww he's so cute, I couldn't help but blush. I grabbed the note and red it.

_Dearest Ally, Sorry I had to go, my mum wanted me. Enjoy your coffee my love. I'll see you at school tomorrow._

I smiled and grabbed hold of the coffee. I finished it and decided to go for a shower and head to work. I wore some maroon skinny jeans and a wool jersey and my boots. My hair and make-up was done naturally. I grabbed my bag and keys and run out the door.

It was a short drive about 5 minutes. I opened the doors and unlocked everything before standing behind the counter. It was 10.00am now.

I sat down and tried to remember something that happened Friday night. I remember going there meeting Dallas friends, I remember agreeing to do the keg and snake. I think I did sing on the stage, with Dallas I think. My head started to get sore so I rested it on the counter. Then I can't remember anything after that expect when I was in the bush, spewing and Austin got me I think. I remember some parts but it wasn't clear. I sighed before giving up.

An hour passed and I was all really bored so I decided to text Dallas, "Hey Dallas, you should come save me :P" I texted. I put my phone on the counter and waited for a reply. After what seemed like forever he still didn't reply, "He must be busy" I whispered to myself trying to think what else I can do.

I'll text Austin and see if he wants to work on the project, since we haven't really done much work on it and it's this week on Friday. I should feel like panicking but I didn't, I mean this project was important to me but I have a lot of songs so I don't see the point. I grabbed my phone and texted Austin.

"Hey Austin, I was just wondering if you wanted to work on the project?" I texted.  
He replied straight away, "Sure, Sonic Boom?" he replied.  
"Yep." I texted back. "Cool be there in five." He replied.

I locked all the cases again and went upstairs, while looking in my book. I heard the knock on the door. "Hey Ally" he smiled. "Hey Austin" I replied still reading my book. I took a seat on the piano bench and looked up to him. He was wearing his jeans with his chains, a red top, a vest and his high tops. "So have you started on your song yet?" I asked him. I really didn't see the point in having a partner for this project I mean we are preforming by ourselves.

"Na I don't … really know how to write songs…" he muttered. I could feel a smile form on my face, "so you can play almost all instruments and sing but you can't write a song?" I asked in disbelief. "No Ally I can't, don't laugh" he growled. I quickly wiped my smile off my face before grinning, "Come here." I smiled patting the seat next to me.

**Austin's POV**

As soon as I got that text, I texted back straight away, hoping I didn't sound too desperate. I was hoping it wasn't awkward with her anymore. I only make it awkward because I saw her having… you know… with DallASS. I hate Dallas so much. Anyway, it's awkward because I don't think she remembers. I knocked on the door of her practice room, "Hey Ally" I greeted. "Hey Austin" she replied not looking at me, I knew I shouldn't have come.

She took a seat by the piano and looked up. "So have you started on your song yet?" she asked. I looked down, I have started on a song, but I mean every song I write sucks and I don't reckon this one is that good. "Na I don't… really know how to write songs…" I muttered. I knew she was going to laugh but I kept my head down so I didn't have to see. "So you can play almost all instruments and sing but you can't write a song?" she asked in disbelief. I looked up a bit embarrassed "No Ally I can't don't laugh" I growled. She smiled before telling me to come take a seat next to her.

I walked over shyly and took a seat, "You have to write from you heart." She exclaimed, she looked at me before looking back to the piano. "Feel the rhyme inside of you, write how you feel." She closed her eyes and played some melody. It was kind of upbeat tune but was still as soft as a lullaby. She finished and looked back to me, "What do you feel?" she asked. You! That's what I feel. I feel like you are the only thing keeping me on this earth.

"I don't know" I mumbled.

"Well start knowing." She smiled before walking out. I stared at the piano and tried to do what she said. I feel like I'm trapped in this world, like I can't get out. I feel hurt because she has feelings for someone else. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the beat. I walked over to the room and grabbed the guitar. I place my fingers on a chords and starting to pick out it.

I done it, I can't believe it. I mean it only took me about 2 hours but I done it. "Ally!" I yelled she was working on her song downstairs. I heard thumping coming from the stairs, "Yes Austin" she asked. "I've finished" I smiled proudly. She smiled before walking over, "That was quick" she laughed pulling a seat over to me. "Let's hear it" she smiled. I returned the smile before looking down at the guitar. I took a breath in and started,

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks. And now I'm trying to get back.**

I looked her in the eyes and smiled.

**Before the cool done run out. I'll be giving it my bestest. Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some.**

I shoved closer to her, and moved my face to hers, whispering,

**I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours**

I pulled back and kicked my chair back before standing up and danced around,

**Well open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love. Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me, I like peaceful melodies. It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love**

I was walking around and singing it to her moving my face to hers and nodding my head upwards to tell her to stand up. She did and I moved to her.

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait I'm sure. There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours**

I turned my back to her and we leaned against each other rocking side to side. Her giggle brought a smile to my face. She sat down and I got on my knees and whispered to her,

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror. And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer. But my breath fogged up the glass. And so I drew a new face and laughed. I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason. To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons. It's what we aim to do. Our name is our virtue**

I got off my knees and started dancing in front of her, the smile spread across her face.

**I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait I'm sure. There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours. Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love. Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me. I like one big family. It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love **

I sat back on my seat and sang her the last chorus softly.

**I won't hesitate no more. Oh no more no more no more  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours  
No I won't hesitate no more, no more. This cannot wait I'm sure. There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours.**

I sang the last note while strumming the guitar. She had that smile on her face that I feel hard for and I could see that twinkle in her eyes, she was so memorizing. Without struggle I put down the guitar and grabbed hold her face and pushed my lips against hers.

**Ally's POV**

His song was great, I mean it was real catchy and it had a great tune to it. I mean he could get a great grade with that song. He strummed the last note, I gave him a smile to show that I like it, I was going to congratulate him before he kissed me.

"Austin!" I growled pushing him off me. "What was that?" I asked annoyed. Doesn't he know I like Dallas? "I… I… thought…" he started looking puzzle. "No Austin you thought wrong, don't you know I'm with Dallas?" I asked pushing myself away from me. He looked down before looking up quickly, "With? I thought you only liked him?" he asked- yelled. He looked furious. "Again you thought wrong!" I growled back. He started walking around, "Ally you know how I feel about you. I thought you felt the same." He yelled. "So now you want to tell me that Austin, what about a week ago when the shoe was on the other foot." I yelled back. "I said sorry Ally, I really am, I didn't mean to hurt you." He tried to apologize. "But you did Austin and I was forced to fine someone else who made me feel important." I exclaimed. "I think I love Dallas Austin, and what I had for you is gone, it went when you decided to leave me." I was whispering now. I heard him sigh before looking up to me, "Ally I'm so sorry I hurt you. I will do anything for you, even if I had to risk my whole life and I know I shouldn't have let you go like that, but I promise you Ally I will never ever hurt you again, please." He begged grabbing hold of my hand and looking into my eyes. I wanted to cry, I wanted to say yes but I couldn't get over the fact he hurt me and I know Dallas is the one. I looked down, "I'm sorry Austin" I muttered. He looked down as well and let go of my hand, "ok then Ally" he whispered, kissing me on the cheek and walking out the door. When I heard the door downstairs shut I lifted my head up, I could feel the tears push its way out, I didn't force them back. I sat down on the ground and let them fall out.

**Author's Note: Review if you want more ;) do not own I'm yours by Jason Mraz.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10- Love song.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews, four more though, but we almost made it, they always make me so happy, so i decided to post the next chapter anyway :). Keep reading guys **** it's coming to a big event soon.**** If I can get a lot of reviews then I'll post the next one today. So get reviewing ****  
tell me if you want me to do the showcase and then have a few more chapters then finish the story, or, if not I can think of another idea to write about? up to yous tho:D sorry for errors :)**

**Ally's POV**

The last three days have been amazing. I think I'm actually getting some luck from my life. I think Dallas might actually be the one. Monday he picked me up and he walked around the whole school holding my hand, he sat with me at morning tea and lunch and he told everyone we were going out. Then that night he took me out on a real date. He took me to La Virgos, which is this restaurant by the beach side. It was so romantic, he brought me this diamond bracelet, I almost cried.

On Tuesday we hanged out at school we were going to go to the movies but he had to go shopping with his mum after school, I didn't mind, I reckon it's so sweet how he helps his mum out, he's such a gentlemen. Wednesday he brought me a whole bunch on roses and gave them to me in front of my music class, which was the sweetest thing ever, we went to the movies that night. When I got home that night I decided to give him something to show how much he meant to me. So I made plans to write a song and preform it at the assembly for him tomorrow. I already booked it and got the approval from the principle. All I had to do was write the song.

**Austin's POV**

Thursday. One more step closer to the end of the school. I hate my life. I mean I have no point in living. I've used all my strength the last few days to stand through DallASS stupid romantic moves towards Ally. First he was holding her hands around the school and the next day she had some diamond bracelet on her wrist. Then the one where I really wanted to punch his head in was him bringing those roses into our class, I seriously wanted to kill the boy. I was so close when I saw him at the movies Tuesday night, but Ally stopped me, the Ally in my head, she told me to stop, so I did. I don't know but I might be going crazy.

I walked to my car not really caring of how I looked now a day. I drove to school and parked in my usual spot. I hopped out and as soon as I walked in they were right there in front of me holding hands. Ally looked at me before quickly looking down, Dallas must have noticed it because he looked at me and gave me some sort of evils. Asshole. I just shrugged it off for Ally's sake, even though she doesn't care for me I still cared for her.

I was basically dead for my first period. I just sat there soulless. I had the showcase tomorrow, which I wasn't too keen on doing. Ally will be there that will mean that DallASS will be there as well, so would all his friends. I was writing a song at the moment, so I was think I might preform that one. I couldn't believe how about a week ago I wouldn't do music in front of the school because I thought they would judge me but now I really don't care anymore.

We had an assembly next so I was dreading that as well. All they talk about is school rules, schools history and then the cheerleading team does a bracket.

I slowly walked over to the hall and sat down. It was different instead of the hall cleared the curtains were closed, they only close them when someone is going to perform. I took a seat by Dez and the boys, "Are you singing?" Dez asked looking on to the stage. I looked at him in disbelief; "I don't sing" I defended myself. "Yes you do, I saw you Friday night, I wasn't that drunk" he replied lifting his eyebrows up. "And you still want to be my friend" I asked still very shocked. "Of course your my best friend, why wouldn't I?" he asked. "Um because I thought singing and music is lame." I uttered still shocked. He laughed, "Music is not lame. I wish I could play music. Seriously bro, I can't believe you thought that I would just ditch you because you do music." he chuckled. I smiled at him and grabbed him into a hug. He hugged back. "It's starting" he said. I smiled and looked towards the stage.

**Ally's POV**

The curtains were closed and I stood holding the microphone in my hand. I could hear all the people make their way into the hall. I could feel my heart start to thump but then I remembered why I was doing this, I was doing this for Dallas. To show how much I love him.

"Morning students." I heard the principle through the curtains. He started to talk about the school rules and the rubbish they always talk about at assemblies. I stood there for about 10 minutes until finally being introduced.

"We have a treat for yous today. A student would like to sing a song for someone special. So please give her a warm welcome." He announced. The curtains were slower pulled across revealing light and then the huge crowd of people.

I was going to panic. Everyone was clapping. I could hear Cassidy and some other girls laughing, "Get off the stage, nerd." She yelled making some people laugh. I shouldn't have done this. I looked around the crowd before finding the one person who reminded me why I was doing this. He smiled to me and I returned it, "This is for you" I said out loud. I smiled before looking to the technician. He nodded and played the song,

I stood in the middle of the dark stage a spot light on me. I clasped the microphone in my hands and looked down,

**It's been said and done. Every beautiful thought been already sung. And I guess right now here's another one. So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em**

I looked up to him and walked around the stage, I knew people were drawn in because their eyes followed me around, as I moved around.

**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible. A sinful, miracle, lyrical. You've saved my life again. And I want you to know baby**

I pulled my hair tie out of my hair and flicked it around before full on rocking the song on the stage. Everyone started to whistle and cheer my name,

**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat**

I could feel my body move around, making the crowd scream for more,

**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat**

I stopped dancing and looked back over to Dallas who had a huge smile on his face, the smile that I fell in love with,

**Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued**

I started slowly walking to him,

**I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
**

I made it by his side, lucky he was on the edge of the row

**You are...and I want you to know, baby**

I bent down and kissed his cheek, before turning around and ran back on stage and rocked out the chorus again.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat**

I got on my knees and stared at him,

**No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
**

I reached my hand out to him and smiled,

**Music to my heart, that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on**

I got up and started moving around again,

**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I love you...like a love song... **

I held the last note and looked into his eyes. The crowd broke our stare, by their screams and cheers, they were screaming for more and other random stuff. I looked to the back as Austin caught my attention. He stood up and run out of the doors, no one noticed him because they were all looking to me, but I did. I was starting to feel sorry for Austin, I was hurting him more than he hurt me now, but I couldn't do anything about it, I sighed and handed the microphone to Mr Princlo, "Ok ladies and gentlemen please give one more hand for Ally Dawson" he announced clapping his hands. Everyone was clapping, I could see everyone smiling expect one bitch, Cassidy was staring at me looking angrier than she was before, I smiled to her to annoy her, it worked obviously.

Mr Princlo dismissed us to morning tea. I walked down the stairs trying not to fall. I was just going to slip when I felt my boyfriend's arms wrap around me and pulled me off the stage and gently on the ground. "Hey sexy" he muttered into my ears. His words made me shiver. I smiled against his neck, "Did you like my song for you?" I asked. He looked at me a smiled, "I loved it, thanks babe." He lifted me up to his height and kissed the top of my lips. "Good" I smiled before kissing him back.

**Austin's POV**

I want to kill myself. Where's the bloody rope. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. I felt broken, hurt. I know she must really love him if she was going to sing him a song like that and in front of the whole school. Do you know how much I wanted that to be me? I couldn't handle it, I stormed out of the hall and walked to the basketball court.

I walked into the changing and got changed into my basketball uniform. I felt so angry I need to do something to calm myself down or else I might actually kill Dallas, would Ally forgive me if I did? I asked myself. I shook my head and ran to the boxing room.

The boxing bag was swinging side to side. I just imaged it was DallASS. I started to punch it, breathing in and out with each punch. I could feel the angry start to come out because each hit got harder and harder. I was going full on now, I could feel the feel the sweat drip from my head now. I was sure going to break the bag until I heard someone behind me,

"Watch out bad boy, you might break your hand." I turned around to see Cassidy leaned against the wall. I turned back to the bag, "What do you want?" I asked while carrying on punching the bag. "Why do I have to want something to see you Austin?" she said, innocently. I felt her hand feel across my back, "Can't I come to say hi?" she whispered in my ear. I turned around and looked to her, "No you can't." I replied before unwrapping the tape on my knuckles. She waited a few seconds before giving in. I know this girls games, she acts like I don't even know her, I went out with her before, that was a big mistake. "Fine." She muttered taking a seat on the sit up bench. I faced her and waited, "I know something, you would want to know" she replied while smiling evilly. "What?" I asked curious. "I notice how you ran out when Ally sang that song to Dallas, instantly I knew you love her." she teased. "You don't know that." I replied annoyed. "Don't try to hide it Austin, because you can't" she grinned. "Go tell everyone then." I yelled turning around. "Wait…" she grabbed hold of my shoulder, "You would want to hear this." I gave in to it and sat in front of her.

"Ok well, me and Dallas sleep together." she exclaimed a smile was on her face. I looked at her before replying, "You sleep with everyone." "Yea, I know but I mean I slept with him Friday night, Sunday and Tuesday, we're fuck bubbies." she laughed. It took a second for her words to process through my brain, "WHAT!" I yelled furious. "WHAT THE FUCK AND HE WAS GOING OUT WITH ALLY?" I got up, now I'm definitely going to kill this asshole. "Austin" she yelled running in front of me, "Cassidy MOVE!" I yelled, "No Austin think about it, she won't believe you. I mean he'll lie about it and it'll look like you made it up to break them up." She made a good point, "Then you come with me and tell them." I yelled. "No not until you do me a favour, then I'll tell her, promise." She had that evil grin on her face. "What?" I asked. She gave me this weird look making me regret even asking her, "It's nothing." She replied. "What" I asked not sure if I heard properly. "I want you to not to tell her, I'm going to tell her at lunch time ok?" she smiled. I wasn't sure if I should trust her, I know she has some sort of evil plan going on, "Why do you suddenly care for Ally?" I asked concerned. She sighed before walking over to the door, "I just feel nice" she gave a weak smile before walking out the door. She's such a liar, I know she has some big plan going on.

I walked over to the punching bag and gave it a few hits. DallASS was finally going to get what was coming to him. I smiled before walking out to the changing rooms, maybe me and Ally might have a chance again after all.

**Author's Note  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love you like a love song Selena Gomez.  
Review if you want the next one today :D let's try for at least 10 more reviews, once I get 10 more I'll post the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11- The boys is mine

**Ally's POV**

"Ally that was beautiful" his smile lighted my world, he made me see light upon the dark. "Thanks Dallas" I smiled resting my head on his chest. We decided to wag 3rd period, he took me to the park close by the school. We had been sitting under this tree the last hour and half. I told him how I wrote the song and, he sat listening while playing with my hair. He is so perfect, he listened to me, he wasn't shame of me and he helped me love again, I don't think I can live without him.

"Should we head back to school, it'll be lunch soon and I'm pretty hungry" he chuckled. "We can go get something to eat in town?" I asked looking up to him, I didn't really want to go back to school, everyone kept trying to talk to me. I know how it feels for popular people now, I was already well known at school when I had that fight with Cassidy but that song just topped it off. I'm in the top 4 people of the school now, along with Dallas, Austin and Cassidy, people don't shove me or diss me anymore, instead they cheer for me and idolise me, it felt great not to be known as the dirt of the school.

"I left my stuff in my locker" he said. I smiled and nodded, "Come on then." He picked me off the ground and held my hand tight. I liked it when he did that I felt protected, safe. We walked for about 5 minutes until he looked to me, "Race?" he smiled evilly. I looked at him and returned the smile, "On three" I laughed, I could see the school about 100 metres. He nodded.

"One" I muttered looking to him, he turned his head to the end and smiled. Without hesitation I looked to the end and took off, skipping two and three. I heard him chuckle before he come sprinting after me.

It was lunch now, people filled the hallways. "I won." I laughed, he looked at me and started laughing, "You wish" he smiled. "No no honey you wish" I winked wiping my hand across his abs. I could feel him tense before he wrapped his arms around my waist. This moist lips pressed against my ear, "I love you" he whispered. I turned around and kissed him against his lips, "I love you to." I replied.

We walked into the cafeteria. Everyone was in there spot, nerds with nerds, cheerleaders with cheerleaders, jocks with jocks, it was all so parted but it seemed so normal. "What do you want" he asked walking over to the food court. "I'll have a chicken salad" I replied. He smiled and turned to wait in line, I walked over to his table and took a seat by JT.

"That was a mean song Ally" he smiled. He had the cutest face ever, he had coloured eyes and tanned skin, he was probably to me the hottest boy in this school, part from my boyfriend. "Thanks" I smiled. "Did you write it?" he asked taking a bite from his sandwich. "Yea I did" I replied, "Well it was awesome" he mentioned. I was just about to thank him before something caught my attention.

I looked over to Dallas and saw Cassidy all over him. I could feel the angry pumped through my veins. She had her arms tied around his waist and was smiling at him. This bitch is crazy! I wasn't going to let him go like that. I pushed myself up and stormed over.

"So what are doing tonight?" I heard her ask him. I cut him off before he could answer, I grabbed hold of her arm and ripped her away, standing in front of him. "He's with me, this night the next, the next and the next." I growled. She looked at me annoyed before she smiled. "Ally Dawson" she smiled circling me, "Haven't you grown up. A week you were no better than that piece of dirt on the ground and now look at you, you have the captain of the football team, the captain of the basketball team wrapped around your finger and you have me bending down to kiss your? How do you feel" she smiled saying the last part sarcastically. I know she was talking about Austin then again who wouldn't know. "It's nice to finally hear you admit that I am better than you, you cow, I feel great but what about you, you must feel challenged?" I grinned. She laughed and looked back to me, "You think your tough don't you? You think you can sing to don't you?" she growled coming up to my face. "Think, I know. I thought I already proved I was stronger than you? And as for singing please you wish you were that awesome" I laughed to her. "I thought you were going to say that" she smiled before looking over to her friends. A stereo sat on their table, I laughed when I realise she was challenging me to a sing off, she looked at me and frowned, "Are you scared?" she raised her eyebrows. "Of you? Never." I replied pushing against her shoulder. She looked to Holly and she pushed play, I recognised the song, and laughed she looked to me, "Good luck honey" I said cheekily.

The introduction of the song was playing and this brought all the attention of everyone in the café. She walked over and grabbed two microphones that were hooked to the stereo, she threw one to.  
(**Bold writing-** Cassidy singing _Italic Writing_- Ally singing)  
She walked over to me and smile before starting the song,

**You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine**

Wow! She could sing, but I wasn't scared, because I know I can sing to. I smiled to her cheekily,

_I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
_

_I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk, face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him, for your man  
Are you insane?_

I walked over to her and shoved her shoulder as I walked past, she grabbed hold of me and turned me around to face her.

**See I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me**

She tilted her head.

_See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say, what he told me  
He said, without me  
He couldn't make it through the day  
Ain't that a shame?_

I pushed her away and started to move my body around.

**And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna take his time and that's all good  
All of my love was all it took**

She walked over to the table and stood on top of it. She could move her body better because she was a cheerleader, but I didn't give up.

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine_

I walked over to JT and made him lift me up on to his shoulders and on top of the table. I marched over to Cassidy and circled her, this annoyed her obviously.

**I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused **_(confused)  
_**He belongs to me  
The boy is mine**

She jumped off and told her girls to follow her. They all walked over to the open part. They all started dancing some sort of slut dance. Cassidy did the splits and her friends done flips around her. I was feeling a bit scared at that moment.

**Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know, it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true**

**I think that you should realize  
And try to understand, why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside**

Then an idea hit me. I walked over to Dallas who was really quiet through all this and pulled on his top. He smiled. I turned my back to his chest and started dropping down slowly. I could see the scream that wanted to come out of her mouth. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his neck to me and started dancing against his body really close.

_You can say what you wanna say  
What we have, you can't take  
From the truth, you can't escape  
I can tell the real, from the fake_

_When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away, it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know, the boy is mine_

I kissed his cheek and walked back to her, she made her way off the ground and stare at me evilly.

**You need to give it up  
Had about enough **_(enough)_**  
It's not hard to see **_(to see)_**  
The boy is mine **_(the boy is mine)_

_I'm sorry that you _**(sorry that you)**_  
Seem to be confused _**(seem to be confused)**_  
He belongs to me _**(he belongs to me)  
**_The boy is mine _**(the boy is mine)**

I could feel my voice get stronger as hers started to fade, I think she noticed that because she shoved me when she walked past. I walked in front of her and stared at her.

_You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games, I won't allow  
The boy is mine, without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel_

_What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place that's in my heart  
Cause he was my love, right from the start_

I know that I was winning because I stole her part, she looked out of breathe, I smiled to her to annoy her which worked again.

_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine oohh_

She pushed me on the chest.

**I'm sorry that you **_(I'm sorry that you)_**  
Seem to be confused **_(Seemed to be Confused)  
_**He belongs to me **_(He belongs to me)  
_**The boy is mine **_(That boy is mine)_

I pushed her back, she was real annoyed from my trills I did at the end of her parts.

**Seemed to be confused  
**_He belongs to meee_**  
The boy belongs to meee**

She tried to trill, but failed when she tried to hit the high note, so I decide her to show her how to do it. We started to get closer and closer, it felt like any second now before I lose control and punch her head in.

_That boy is mine- _I challenged_  
_**Not yours**- She tried to keep up with my voice**  
**_But mine-_I quickly replied and smiled cheekily_  
_**Not yours-** she tried to trill again and hit a high note but failed miserably**  
**_But minnnee- _I took a deep breathe in and hit that high note and trilled the end.

_The boy is mine!_

I said in her face. I was happy I took the last sentence. Her face went all red as everyone started to cheer my name. I know she was getting angry I think she actually thought she was going to win against me. I smiled and walked over to Dallas who still looked a bit scared of something. He was looking at Cassidy, I quickly looked to her thinking she was going to try hit me but she stood in her same spot.

I walked over to Dallas and wrapped my arms around him and got on my tippy toes to kiss him. I felt his arms wrap around me as he kissed me back. He smiled against my lips, "Just remember Ally I love you" he whispered. "I know" I giggled. I grabbed hold of his hand and turned around, people were still cheering. I looked to Cassidy who was still shocked she didn't win, "It's alright honey, I tried to tell you through" I teased.

She looked up to me, her eyes were filled of flames. "YOU ARE A STUPID BITCH" she screamed. Everyone went quiet, I looked at her in frustration, why does this girl hate me so much? "Cassidy what is your problem!?" I screamed back, still holding Dallas hand in mine. "You think you're so perfect, perfect life, perfect at everything, perfect boyfriend!?" she screamed, all that I could hear that was coming from her mouth was I'M JEALOUS! I just turned around and ignored her, I was sick of her stupid games. "But guess what Ally? Your life is not that perfect." I turned to her wondering what the hell she was on about until someone turned my head, "Ally come on lets go" Dallas muttered to me. "Na I have to sort this Dallas" I replied before looking into his eyes, he looked scared, what the hell is he scared of? "I reckon my life is great, don't try and drag me down just because your life sucks!" I growled.

She smiled before grinning to me, "So you know that me and your boyfriend are fuck buddies?" she smiled walking over to me. "I fucked him Friday night when you were looking for him, Sunday the whole day, when you texted him to come save you and Tuesday when he said he was going shopping with his mum. Check his phone for the text messages, he probably used the excuse that his mum wants him or something to do with his mum, because I made that idea up." She was now just I feet away. "He texts me whenever and we do it wherever" her face was right up to mine I could smell the poison in her throat.

Did I just hear her right, my mind must have understood because I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I let go of his hands. I couldn't move, I was to in shock, I couldn't believe it. My heart felt like it was on fire. Everyone was quiet now. I looked up to her a smile spread across her face. Then I turned to Dallas who looked real scared. "Is it true?" I growled trying to hold in the tears, I felt so embarrassed. He looked down, "IS IT TRUE!" I yelled in his face now. He slowly looked up and that's when I knew it was, "Ally, I love you. It was a mistake I promise was going to stop today because I fell in love with you, please forgive me." He begged. I let out a cry of pain, the tears were coming out like a waterfall now. He grabbed hold of my hands, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed as I walked backwards. Her smile was killing me, ripping at me, I felt so broken.

I turned around about to ran out before someone's arms wrapped around me. I looked up and notice it was Austin, he looked down to me, I could my pain reflect through his eyes, I quickly looked down. He gently pushed me to the side. "You are an Asshole" he yelled storming over to Dallas. I felt a bit of confront from Austin. I smiled a bit but the pain was still sore. "How fucken dear you hurt her like that" he pushed him over. It felt a bit satisfying. I could feel the tears ease off a bit until Cassidy opened her mouth. "Please Austin, don't act like you care for her, you knew to." She smiled.

Yep that did it, goodbye world. I was in so much pain, it felt like my whole life was falling down on me. How dear Austin try to protect me, he knew all this time. I could feel my tears start pouring out. I couldn't handle it I turned around and ran out. Where was I running? I don't know anywhere but here.

**Review Please **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12- The room is dark, the skies are to. My heart is now broken into two.

**Sorry guys it's was a wait for it, I usually update everyday but I just didn't feel it, I kind of forced myself to write this, but I did enjoy writing it so I hope yous do as well. Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter it made me smile****.**

**I just want to make a shout out to Queenc1. Seriously you are amazing. You have updated on every single chapter. So thanks a lot for your encouragement **** it means a lot to me. **

**So here's chapter 12 (I hope yous like my title name :P) **

**Austin's POV**

Her smile was filled of evil. "You told me like half an hour ago. And I was going to tell her anyway, but you already did." I said very annoyed, I'm guessing this was her evil plan. I don't know why she said that, what was her reason for that? I looked over to Ally to fuel my angry toward Dallas but when I looked at the spot she was in, it was empty. "Ally?" I asked, I looked to the café door and saw it swinging, I knew it was Ally, she must a thought I have known for ages. I looked back to Cassidy now really pissed off. "You are an evil son of a bitch and I hope you go to hell." I said walking up to her face, I didn't yell it because I wanted her to know that that was what I thought of her. I didn't let her reply because I walked straight up to Dallas.

"You never deserved her, you cheating asshole, I hope you burn in hell to." I growled moving close to his face so he could feel my anger. "And what? You do? Let's not forget. You broke her heart first." he growled back. I looked at him confused, how did he know? "You thought no one knew didn't you? Ally told me everything from the start to the beginning, you're no better than me." He hissed. "I didn't cheat!" I yelled back, "But you still broke her heart" he growled back. He was right I wasn't any better than him, but I'm going to change that.

I looked over to him, his smirk made me even angrier. You know what I'm better than him and I know it, I'm not going to hurt him, for Ally's sake. I turned around harshly and made my way to the cafeteria doors. "Yeah that's what I thought!" he laughed.

Actually never mind. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. This boy needs to be taught a lesson. I turned back around and saw him walking over to his friends. I grabbed his t shirt in one swift move. This face looked surprised but I didn't care. I tightened my fist and sent it flying into his face.

It was like a boxing match. This boy was nearly as strong as me but I did say nearly though. He got a few hits in but I didn't mind all I kept thinking of is why I was doing this, for Ally that's why. It was getting really ruthless now and blood was starting to be seen. That's was when I felt Dez and Rangi arms wrap around me, pulling me away from that asshole. "Watch your back Austin!" he yelled, held back by JT and Peter. "Bring it on Asshole!" I growled back.

**Ally's POV **

The room was empty. I was afraid, so scared of life, so depressed. My heart was in so much misery, why did I pick the hard way? I sat on my bed, my legs pressed against my soulless body, my eyes focused of the darkness. The tears didn't come now, not anymore I didn't have any left, instead I just looked into nothing. It was because of him. Time didn't seem to bother me because I've sat here staring for the last 2 hours. What was the point? In life? I mean I'm in so much pain I'll rather be dead. It feels like I'm alive but I'm not. I feels like I'm in a nightmare but it's not a dream. It's terrifying and I felt so scared and hurt. My thoughts brought a new bucket of tears. It started as a soft whimper then they all fell out. I sat in dark as the tears poured from my eyes.

I didn't know how long it had been but I decided to open the curtains. The sun was gone and it was dark, it was raining, the skies are a muddy grey colour. "Great…" I whispered to myself. "Depressing weather for a depressed person." I muttered. I walked into the lounge, hoping my dad was here for comfort, but I was let down again. The house was empty, lonely. I couldn't stand it. I grabbed my jersey and keys and run out the door and into my car.

I decided to go to Sonic Boom, it's the only place I feel open, it feels nice to be around music. I unlocked the door and walked straight up to my practice room. I turned on the light and walked over to the piano stool. My book was left open on top. I grabbed it and looked to what page it was open on. The title red, I love you like a love song. I could feel the tears cloud the bottom of my eyes. The memories flooded me again making me have yet another break down. I started with hundreds and hundreds of tears, I grabbed hold of that page and ripped it out, scrunching it in hand before throwing it down and pulling out the next and the next and the next. Until there was no more pages left for my hands to devour. I grabbed my book and through it at the wall before, letting out a gasp and dropping to the floor.

I curled myself into a ball and just cried letting out screams of pain. Screams for help. Screams of pain. I buried my head into the carpet and kept hitting my head, over and over and over again. How could I be so dumb? I hit my head against the floor this time. "Why! Why! Why!" I repeated hitting myself harder and harder. I stopped when I heard a faint noise beyond the pounding in my head, then I felt a pair of hands overlap mine, forcing me to stop.

**Austin's POV**

I was out. Finally. The stupid school brought me and Dallas and our parents in, it was only my mum that came, my dad is working overseas, because Peter told the teachers about our fight. Really? We had to get caught but when two chicks fighting it's a slide by. They said to our parents of how disappointed they are, then my parents would say they would punish me and it won't happen again… blah…blah blah… blah… blah. They gave us a warning, which I guess is better than being stood down. Me and Dallas had to shake it out though, which I knew both of us didn't mean.

I walked over to my car before getting stopped. "So who is she?" my mum asked leaning against my car door. Her blond hair was being tussled in winds. Her eye brows rose, "Who is who?" I asked trying to keep a straight face. "Honey, I've known you since I gave birth to you, and I know you wouldn't have a fight without a good reason, so who is she?" she smiled. You know I don't know why I keep stuff from her. I looked down in defeat and looked back up, "Ally Dawson" I muttered. "See that wasn't so hard wasn't it?" she smiled, "Oh the beautiful Ally Dawson, she's a lovely girl" she smiled to me. "But I screwed up." I looked down again. "Austin Monica Moon! What did you do to this poor girl?" she said in her mother tone. I leaned against my car and told her about everything, but in a shorter story.

Her eyes widen, "Wow, I didn't expect that one." She muttered looking out to the dark clouds that were coming. I waited for a few seconds, "So…" I asked waiting for some advice. "Oh honey, um this is a hard one just wait up." She gave me the wait up finger.

The clouds were closer now and I could see the moist drops in the distance. "Mum?" I asked she was still staring at nothing. I let out a sigh.

"Got it" she smiled finally paying attention to me. I gave her a smile to show her I was listening. Who would have known I would be asking for advice from my mum. "You have to prove to her that your worthy." She said, "She'll be in hell right now, trust me I know the feeling." She looked down, "What? When?" I asked. "I was the same age I think. There was this boy called John, John Lunsford. Anyways I was in love with him, like badly in love with him. I caught him though in bed with Jennifer Nicholls. I was broken but your dad was there for me the whole way, he understood how I felt and he was there when I needed him the most, that's why you have to be there for Ally. She would be at her lowest point and she probably feels lonely, she won't have anyone at the moment." She explained. "What about her parents?" I asked, she wouldn't be that lonely, she'll always have her parents. "Austin!" she growled, I was confused, "What?" I asked. "Her mum died two years ago." "How do you know that?" I asked in disbelief. "I travelled back here for the funeral, she was my friend in high school, Austin seriously I told you." She rolled her eyes, "Sorry mum I forgot" I said, "Or wasn't listening" I whispered-muttered to myself. "What about her dad?" I asked. "Her dad…" she trailed off looking down, "What?" I asked. "I don't know her dad just went loopy. He took off so Ally doesn't see him anyway." "So how does Ally pay for everything?" I asked confused, is this what Ally has to put up with… gosh, I didn't know this, I thought she lived some sort of happy life with her parents. "She has his store and I think he still pays for rent." I nodded. "So Austin, go help the poor girl please." She said turning around and walking back to her car. She parked her car by my side, "Tell her, if she needs a place to stay, you know, no one likes to be in an empty, then she can stay with us. Ok" she smiled and drove off down the road.

It was dark now and raining. I still can't believe what Ally goes through. Who cooks for her? And cleans for her? And helps her out? And makes her feel comfort? No more Ally. No more crying, I'm coming.

I quickly ran in my car and drove off. It was like a 10 minute drive, but I was kind of speeding so it took me 5 minutes. I jumped out of my car not turning off my ignition and ran to her door. The house was dark. I knocked a catchy 5 beat tune. But no reply. I tried again but still no answer. I looked to the driveway and noticed her car was gone. I sighed realising where she is, Sonic Boom.

I probably get a speeding ticket sent to me, but I didn't care. I pulled up at the mall and locked my car and ran to Sonic Boom. I slowly walked to the door and looked through the window. I could see the light on in the practice room. I was about to knock until I heard her scream, I was about to smash the door down until I realised it was open. I gently opened the door and shut it behind me as I sprinted up to the practice room.

I have been bullied, punched in the face and even got my thing jammed into the toilet when I was about 4, but this is probably the most pain fullest I've ever felt. The one person who I actually care about was curled on the ground her head was slamming against the floor as she cried out for someone. I could feel the tears try to exit but I refused them I wanted to be stronger for her. "Ally" I said in a sad tone. I walked over to her and grabbed her hands which were punching herself and picked her up and just hugged her. She felt tired, exhausted, she felt in pain.

She buried her head in mine, her tears moist my top. She let out small gasps and kept saying random depressing words. I felt so sorry for her, she reminded me of this small puppy caught up in barber wire. I pushed her head into my chest and hugged her tighter. I pushed my head on top of hers and pressed my lips on top of her head.

**Ally's POV**

I knew who it was as soon as I buried my head in his t shirt. I didn't care, I just wanted to let this out and to not feel alone. This lasted for about 10 minutes before I think I run out of tears. I sat up and off his chest, my eyes squeezed shut. I grabbed the bottom of my top and went to wipe my tears until he caught my hands and used his jersey. I finally opened them and looked down.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" I whispered whiling picking myself off the ground and turning straight to the papers lying on the floor. I bent down and started to pick them up. "Ally, I'm so sorry" he said walking over to me. "I didn't know until period four. I was going to tell you straight away I swear, but then Cassidy told you." He rumbled on. "Austin, I really don't care and I'm really tired of it ok. Please can you just leave." I asked while walking over to the piano bench. I thought he left because it was quiet until he sat next to me. "I'm sorry, I can't" he looks at me. "Austin please" I whined. "Ally please" he mimicked my voice. Of course that made me giggle. "There's that smile I love" he smiled wiping the dried tears on my face.

I didn't know how I felt at the moment. I think I just wanted someone to be with me, I really didn't want to be by myself. I wanted to not feel as if I was in an empty room or scared to walk in the dark. I wanted to feel warm inside and safe and if I feel that from Austin I'm going to take it.

I gave up and looked up to him, his smile felt so warm. "Austin?" I whispered my voice croaky from all my tears. "Yea?" he asked staring into my eyes. "Can you sing me a song please?" I asked looking to his face waiting for a reply. He hesitated for a second but then nodded his head, "Sure." I gave a tired smile and place my head on his chest. He looked over to the piano and placed his hands on a key. I closed my eyes as he started.

**I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it,  
It was dark and I was over,  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,  
My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,**

**Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,**

**But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
When, it burned I would cried,  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,**

**When laying with you I could stay there,  
Close my eyes, feel you here forever,  
You and me together, nothing is better,**

**'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,**

**But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
When, it burned I would cried,  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames,  
Well, I felt something die,  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time,**

**Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you,  
Even now, when we're already over,  
I can't help myself from looking for you,**

**I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touch your face,  
When, it burned I would cried,  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames,  
Well, I felt something die,  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh,**

**Oh, no,  
Let it burn,  
Let it burn,  
Let it burn.**

**Austin's POV**

I finished my last note and looked down to Ally. She had her head snuggled into my top fast asleep. The look of it made me smile. I gently picked her up bridal styles and carried her out to my car. I went back and shut the store up. I went back to the car and checked on her, she was still fast asleep, I bent down and kissed her forehead, before whispering to her "I love you Ally." I jumped into the front seat and drove off home.

I carried her upstairs and into my bed. "Good boy Austin" I heard someone from behind me as I tucked her in. I turned around, "Thanks mum" I smiled. She walked over to Ally and pulled the strand of her hair from her face, "She looks exhausted" she whispered. I nodded in agreement. "Look after her" she said while kissing my cheek and walking off to her room. I looked down to her and smiled, "Always and Forever" I whispered before grabbing a blanket and making my bed on the couch next to my bed.

**Soooo :P what do yous think. Do yous think I'm going to slow on the whole Ausilly? Feedback would be nice because I have no idea if yous are liking it or not. I don't own the song btw it's Set fire to the rain- Adele but I like the cover by Boyce Avenue, check it out :D. **

**Review Pleeasse. Please review. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13- The tears stop here

**Author's note: Hello guys **** so here's the next chapter. It took me all day to do. I wanted to make it good and show off Austin and Ally's relationship at this moment. Btw thanks to all yous who reviewed you know they mean a lot to me and I appreciate them so much, so a big THANK YOU goes out to you all.**

**Shout out to ashlee, thanks a lot for your comment and I totally agree with you. I didn't want Austin and Ally to go out straight after she broke up with Dallas, because I wanted to show Dallas and Ally's relationship and how much it meant to Ally. Sorry for rambling haha. Anyway thanks for your support.**

**Disclaimer: Hey I actually do own Austin and Ally. I won them yesterday in a game of poker. I'm still fighting for Dez and Trish though. Maybe I'll get lucky tonight ;) (I'm joking :P) **

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not perfect unfortunately :P**

**Ally's POV**

_Where was I? It was dark and cold, I could see the smoke come from each breathe I took. I crossed my arms together and rubbed my arms trying to create some sort of heat. Some sort of comfort. I kept walking who knows where, I couldn't see a thing. Nothing to the left. Nothing to the right. Nothing behind me and nothing in front. But somehow I kept walking. The cold was stabbing my bare feet. I was getting scared now. I felt scared of the dark. Just before I was about to sit down and cry I saw something in the distance. A warm feeling, an exit from this dark. I quickly grabbed the bottom of my dress and run towards it, a smile spread across my face, I felt free. I was about 10 metres away before I stopped. It was a door, I could see light through it. "Ally" I looked to where the sound was coming from. It was Dallas, I felt so happy. He stood at the door holding his hand out to me. I felt happy, alive. "Dallas" I smiled, slowly walking to his hand. I took hold of it and he slowly pulled me to the door and brought me into a hug, "I love you" I whispered to him. He smiled to me and bent his head down to my ear, "I don't love you." His words stabbed me again and again. He looked into me with evil eyes and took hold of my shoulders. He grins evilly before pushing me down, back into the dark. He grins again well reaching his arm to his side. It was Cassidy who took hold of his hand and he hugged. I could feel the same tears come again. They both laughed at me before closing the door. I heard it lock and I was left in the darkness, the juice of hell. I got up and tried to open it, without any luck. I hit it hard and cried out for help, hitting the door again and again, but no one came. "HELP ME PLEASE" I cried out, "DALLAS PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE." I cried louder, "HELP ME!" I screamed._

"Ally? Ally? Wake up" I heard a faint noise beyond my cries. I peeled open my eyes and saw him. "Ally?" he cried his face filled of worry. I opened my eyes fully, realising that it was just a dream, although it felt so real. He looked at me in relief before I started crying again. He took hold of me and pushed my head against his chest. "It's alright Ally it was just a dream" he replied softly. He kept saying smoothing things and played with my hair. "It felt so real Austin" I sobbed. "No it wasn't Ally, I'm here you're not alone." He whispered through my hair.

"You're alright now?" he asked. He looked tired. "What's the time?" I asked looking around for a clock or something. "It 2:30" he yawned. Oh gosh it's still night time and I don't think I can go back to sleep. "Yea I'm fine, go back to sleep Austin" I lied. He smiled and walked back to the couch next to the bed. I hesitated for a second, I really didn't want to go to sleep. He made himself comfortable on the couch before looking back to me. I tried to hide the fact that I was terrified to go back to sleep. "Ally?" he whispered, looking at me worried again. "Yea" I managed to say without shaking. He noticed though, "Are you scared?" he asked. "No I'm fine" I lied but obviously he knew. He pulled the blankets off him and made his way by my side. He pulled the blankets up and jumped under them, "Come here" he smiled. I thought about it for a second but then gave in. He pulled me onto his chest and lay down. He pulled the blanket over us. I was on his chest, he had his arms wrapped around me, I felt warm and secure. I felt safe. "Good night Ally" he whispered. I snuggled my head in more, "Goodnight" I replied. "Austin" I looked up to his face. "Yea Ally?" he looked down to me. His hair was messy and he looked tired and he had cuts and a small bruise on his face but he still looked cute, "Thank you" I smiled. He smiled back, "No problem, now go to sleep" he hugged me tighter. I snugged back in and closed my eyes. This time it wasn't dark, instead I saw light, warmth.

**Austin's POV**

"Rise and shine kids" I heard faintly. "Austin wake up" I heard again. I didn't want to. "Austin Monica Moon, get up now" I recognised the voice it was my mums. I opened my eyes before she threw a fit. "What mum?" I groaned. She smiled, "Breakfast is ready, and you have school" she said before walking out the door. "School, yay that's the place I just want to go right now, I love school", I muttered to myself, rubbing my eyes. I went to pick myself up until I felt extra package on me. I looked down and smiled. Ally was still crashed out on my chest. She must be having a good dream since she's smiling. I felt so sorry for her, I wonder what her dream was about last night, I did hear her scream out Dallas's name. Asshole even made her get nightmares.

I didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful, but I had to. "Ally?" I whispered, shaking her lightly. She didn't move so I did it again. "Ally?" I said a bit louder. She moaned then slowly opened her eyes. "What?" she moaned, her eyes still closed. "You have to get up now." I whispered. She opened her eyes and stared into blank, I think she was remembering everything that happened yesterday. She looked like shit, she was bruised, her face had no colour and her hair was a mess, but she still looked just as pretty as when I first met her.

She slowly sat up, "What's today?" she asked while pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Friday" I replied. She then rolled her eyes, "We have our showcase tonight" she moaned putting her head in her hands. Aw shit! I totally forgot. "That's right" I moaned as well. She got out of the bed and grabbed her stuff, "Hey Austin, thanks a lot for everything" she said turning around and towards the door. I quickly got up and grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm going home" she replied. "Wait up, I'll come with you, then we can go to school together." I replied grabbing some clothes. "I'm not going to school Austin" she replied. "Why not?" I ask, that was probably a stupid question, of course I know why. She looked down, "Ok then Ally, we won't go to school then" I smiled. She looked back up to me and smiled.

"Kids Breakfast" I heard mum yell out. "Coming" I replied. I quickly threw some clothes on and had a wash. I looked look able, it's not the usual hot stuff I show but it's still sexy. I smiled to myself and took hold of Ally's hand, "Come meet my mum" I laughed pulling her down stairs. I didn't give her enough time to reply.

"Hey mum, this is Ally, Ally this is my mum" I introduced. "Hello" Ally walked up to her and held out her hand. "Hello dear, you can call me Mimi" my mum replied taking hold of her hand and pulling her into a hug instead. I kind of panicked a bit hoping that didn't scare Ally but it didn't she hugged her back. "Thanks for having me Mrs Moon-"she was cut off, "Please call me Mimi, Mrs Moon is my mother" she laughed. Ally returned the laughed, "Well Mimi thank you for having me." Ally smiled. "No problem dear, come on have some breakfast." Ally smiled and gladly walked over to the table. I looked over to see two plates filled of- "PANCAKES!" I yelled running to the table and grabbing a plate. "Austin loves his pancakes" my mum explained. "I love pickles" she said giggling. "Do you really, me too, actually wait up" my mum said while walking into the kitchen, she went in the fridge and pulled out a jar of pickles. Gross, I hate pickles. "Here dear" my mum offered the jar. Ally smile grew bigger, "Yum thank you" she said grabbing hold of the jar. I looked at her and smiled, she definitely looked like she was feeling much better.

**Ally's POV **

"We should work on our songs" I said while walking out of my house. "Really?" Austin whined. I smiled to him, he's so childish sometimes. "Yes really our showcase is tonight at 6 and I want to write a new song." I laughed while walking over to my car, but it wasn't there. "OMG!" I yelled. Austin looked at me, "What?" he asked. "My car, where is it?" my eyes were open wide. He looked more relief and let out a chuckle, "Sorry I would of brang it but I can't drive two cars at the same time" he joked. I let out a sign of relief. "Well then let's go" I smiled walking over to his car and jumping in the driver's seat, "Keys?" I put my hand out while buckling myself in. "You're not for real are you?" he laughed. I looked at him surprised, "Austin, Keys!" I demanded. "Ally, you are not driving I'll drive." He said leaning against the door waiting for me to get out. "Why not?" I asked a bit frustrated. "Because a) this is my car b) I drove here and c) I'm the boy." He explained a smirk across his face. He didn't just use the sex card. "Well a) you left my car behind b) you drove here because I looked like shit and c) I'm the girl." I replied, he looked surprised by my come back. "You are so stubborn Ally Dawson" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes well putting my hands out for the keys. He gave in and walked around to the other door. "Thank you" I smiled in victory. "No one likes a bragger Ally" he replied. I just giggled and speed off down the road.

"Have you finished your song?" I asked unlocking the door of Sonic boom. "I've almost finished this song I've been working on, you?" he asked while we walked up into the practice room. "I have heaps of songs but I have a new idea of a song so I'm going to write about that one."

I was going to write about the pain I was in. I have so many good lyrics and I think it'll help me get over him. I mean I don't feel depressed anymore I just feel angry, angry that he'll hurt me. Austin has been so much help as well. He's been here for me when I needed someone, he's truly my best friend.

"Hey Ally, do you want to talk about anything, I'll be than happy to listen" he asked, see this is what best friends would say. I took a seat by the piano, "Actually Austin I feel warm now, safer, I think I'm going to be fine" I smiled to him. He nodded and walked to the door, "I'll work on my song downstairs ok" he smiled. "Ok" I smiled back. "Call me if you need anything" he yelled out. "Will do."

"Ally?" I heard from downstairs. I was in concentration mode at the moment, I was focussed on my almost completed songs. "Yeah" I replied, reading through my lyrics. "We probably have to go now" I heard him make his way upstairs. I looked at my phone for the time, it red 4:17. "It's only early" I replied. "I'm hungry" he said, giving me a fright. "Gosh Austin" I turned around and was welcomed by his smile. "Sorry" he muttered.

"I didn't finish my song" I mentioned. "Well do you have another song you can sing?" I did have another song but I like this one. "Yeah I do" I said shyly. "But it's a hard one for me to sing" I admitted. "Let's hear it" he smiled while scooting me over. Why does he do that, expect me to sing to him every time. "No, I'm fine" I replied while packing up my papers. "Please Ally, I sang to you last night" he tried to say innocently. I was trying to think of an excuse but there wasn't one and to be honest that song he sang was straight amazing. "Fine" I gave in. He smiled and watched the keys of the piano.

I took the papers out and put them in front of me before clearing my throat. "Don't laugh if I break" I said shyly. He chuckled and nodded his head, "Never" he smiled. I looked to him and looked back to the piano.

**I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
You lost the love  
I loved the most**

**And I learned to live, half-alive  
And now you want me one more time**

**Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?**

**I hear you're asking all around  
if I am anywhere to be found  
but I have grown too strong  
to ever fall back in your arms**

**And I learned to live, half-alive  
and now you want me one more time**

**Who do you think you are?  
Runnin round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?**

**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back**

**Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all**

**And who do you think you are?  
Runnin round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all**

"Ally Dawson you keep on amazing" he smiled. "Thanks, but I don't want to do it for our showcase" I replied, collecting my papers. "Why not, that song is amazing." "Because it isn't the message I want to get out to him" I said while standing up and walking out. "And what message is that? And who is that message to?" he asked making his way by my side. "You know who it's to and you'll see what message it is" I grinned. "How do you know Dallas will even turn up?" he asked while I locked up the store. I shivered just by the mention of his name. "Because I'm there" I said while walking off to my car.

I knew Dallas would come because he would try and win me back and I told him about this showcase. I hope he comes because I'm sure as ready to say what I think. "Aren't you still… you know… broken?" Austin asked not sure if he should of said that. I thought about it for a second. "Yea I am still in pain but I don't want to sit around crying about it or letting it control my life. Yea I guess that's what it was at the beginning but I just needed time and this song will help me, I just know it. "I replied, I felt comfortable talking to Austin like this. "Well I'm happy for you Ally seriously it's nice to know you're getting over this jerk" he smiled. I grabbed the side of his face, which suddenly felt really hot from my touch, "Thanks to you" I smiled. We shared a warm smile before I broke it, "So where do you want to go for lunch?" I asked opening my car door. "I was thinking Indian?" he said walking to his car. "Indian? I was thinking Chinese?" "Chinese? No way Indian." he replied before hopping in his car. "Chinese." I demanded turning on my ignition. "Indian" he replied out the car window. "No Chinese!" "Indian!" "Chinese!" "Indian!" "Race you the food court whoever wins gets to choose" I grinned evilly while putting my car in gear. "Fine" he smiled. He pulled out before I could put my hand brake down, "See you at the end, loser!" he laughed speeding past my car. "You wish Moon!" I replied back while following close behind his tail.

**Author's note: Heey so how was it. Sorry it might have been a bit boring, but the showcase is next, what song do you reckon Ally will sing or Austin?**

**By the way I just wanted to say. For all you girls who do get broke hearts just like Dallas did to Ally. It's not worth going back to them or involving yourself with them. Girls are powerful people and we have to remember that, yes you can cry and sulk about it at first but then you have to get over it, do you know why? Because you are better than that and if they see tears then they know they have won. Be strong for yourself and never let anyone push you or play you around because there is someone out there, there is your Austin out in the world it's just your choice if you want to be strong and go find him yourself. :D. **

**I don't own Jar of Hearts and Ally didn't write it :P**

**Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14- The start of something new

**Author's note: So guys I was inspired and decided to post it up early. So here it is.**

**Austin's POV**

"Did you take long enough?" I moaned as I heard Ally walked down the stairs. I looked at her and let out a gasp. Her hair was curled down and she wore an elegant white dress that went no lower than her knees. She had her make-up done how I like it, a natural look not too extreme like some girls cake on. She looked perfect. "Damn girl" I joked. She shoot me a look and smiled, "I know I know" she laughed back cockily. She walked to the table and grabbed her keys and wallet. "Come on then" she replied walking to the door. I made my way behind her, until she whipped around, "You don't look too bad either" she smiled looking up and down of my body. I wore a white dress top and blue skinny jeans, with my chains of course. I matched them with my babies, my Nike high tops. "I know I know" I smiled cockily. She giggled and walked over to her car.

"Hey did you finish your song?" I asked her as we jumped out of our cars. "Yeah I did, when we were having lunch the lyrics just came to me." She replied trying to fix her hair. "Can I hear it?" I asked as we made our way backstage. "No you can't" she smiled. "Why not?" I asked, I really wanted to hear it, but I guess she'll just tell me to wait until she performs it. "You can wait until I preform it" she said. "I knew you were going to say that" I laughed.

We went backstage and saw our class in the changing rooms. We walked up to the class just in time, "Ok class, how are we doing?" Mrs Moore smiled. She was our MP for tonight. Everyone replied with a small yes or a slow nod, no one seemed that keen, I wasn't. "Ok then well I posted the ordered list on the door and Mr Johnson will tell you when to go on stage, please keep around backstage if you are preforming in the next two, if you have already preformed then you may take a seat among the crowd." She explained while pushing the piece of paper on the door. "Good luck class" she said walking out to welcome the audience.

I let everyone look at the list first before me and Ally walked up to it. I glared at the list. "11th. Great I love going almost last" I complained to Ally. "Why are you complaining I am last!" she stressed. "Great now everyone will remember me at the end and that's exactly what I want, more attention" she moaned walking to the chairs and throwing herself back against it. "Come on it's not that bad" I tried to say without showing her that I was lying, of course bad is a bad time to go it sucks to go last. "Austin don't lie to me." she looked up to me. "Sorry. You'll do fine Ally trust me" I tried to comfort her. "I guess I just got to make my song even more awesome" she smiled back to me. You know it amazes me of how strong this girl is, she could be dying and you would never know how much pain she is in if you were watching her. "That's the one Ally, now come here" I smiled opening my arms out for her. She giggled a bit but then happily walked into my embrace.

**Ally's POV**

"Austin Moon, you're next, you're on in 5." Mr Johnson said to Austin. He looked to me scared, I could tell. "Hey, it'll be fine, you're great at preforming" I smiled to him, "Yea I know it's just I have no idea who's out there and I haven't performed in like a few years now and last time I did I got laughed off the stage." He said panicky. "What?" I looked at him surprised. His eyes widen before he looked at me, "Aw yea. Shit I didn't tell you, I'll tell you later" he muttered. He must have got picked on or something, why would someone pick on Austin Moon? I shrugged it off and looked back to him, "Yes you better tell me to" I laughed, "Come one" I said grabbing his hand. I walked to the edge of the curtains and slightly pulled them apart to see the crowd.

I was shocked of how many people were here. I could see Austin's mum and Cassidy and her bitches and I could see Dez and Austin's mates and right in front of him I saw the one person who wouldn't make my heart stop anymore, only the person who would make it beat twice as fast. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Austin who was looking over the curtains as well.

He looked worried again. "You'll do fine Austin you hear me. I'll be right here standing on the side so you can see me, you are going to blow them away" he looked scared but then relaxed. "Yeah your right Ally, I'm Austin Moon. One day I'm going to be famous, this is my test and I'm going to pass it" he smiled to me before planting a kiss on my cheek and walked over to Mr Johnson. "You ready boy?" he asked. He nodded and waited until Mrs Moore introduced him.

"Now we have our recently new student, Austin Moon." The crowd went wild, I don't know why Austin would panic everyone loves him anyway. He had so much energy it was so inspiring, maybe he would make a great superstar one day.

"Hello Miami high school" he yelled. Everyone began cheering louder and louder. He looked at me and smiled, "This song is called everybody talks, it took me a hell a lot of time to write it to, so enjoy." He smiled to the crowd and the music started.

**Ohhh, Ohhh, Ohhhhh**

**Hey baby won't you look my way,  
I could be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you got to say,  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I find out that  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks**

He was a pure natural. He was rocking the stage, like he was born to do it. I swear he sounded so much better than Justin Beiber, then again I've never liked Justin Beiber. He was nonstop dancing and making the crowd scream for more. I loved his voice so much as well and this song he wrote was W O W, wow!

**It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can hear the chit-chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always got a backtrack  
And everybody talks babe**

I only had one word for him. HOT!

**Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much, get me an overdose  
All this stress talk make me itching  
On my mouth yeah  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Too much**

Actually I had two now. HOT! AND SEXY! OH MY GOSH!

**It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can hear the chit-chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always got a backtrack  
And everybody talks babe**

**Never thought I'd live to see the day  
when everybody's words got in the way**

He had the crowd in his hand, the girls actually ran to the front of the stage. But he would always look over to me, I probably looked stupid with this huge smile on my face.

**Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you got to say**

**It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can hear the chit-chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always got a backtrack  
And everybody talks babe**

**Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talk**

The whole crowd was standing up applauding him. Everyone was screaming and cheering and it was just crazy. Mrs Moore walked on to the stage and grabbed the microphone. Austin looked exhausted, I wouldn't blame him, he was dancing and singing trust me that's hard to do. "Give it up everyone, Austin Moon" she cheered, everyone kept cheering, even when he turned around and walked by me.

"Soooo…" he asked walking up to me. I was speechless, "Hot!" I managed to say. He had that cocky smile on his face, "Yea I know I'm hot" he joked. I hit his chest playfully, "I know you are too" I smiled back to him making his face flush red. He smiled, "Well I see you soon, good luck Ally, break an arm or is it hand?" he asked while pulling me into a hug and walking off towards the exit doors, "It's leg genius" I giggled and walked over to the mirrors.

I looked in them and smiled, "Ally Dawson you can do this. You can do this" I whispered to myself and smiled feeling more confident. I turned around and tried to walk off until I was stopped by someone. I looked up and met eyes with the one person I wish it wasn't.

"Dallas" I hissed. "Ally can I talk to you please" he begged. What did I see in this guy? "No you can't, goodbye" I pushed past him. He grabbed my arm, "Hear me out please" he begged, pulling me closer to him. I turned around to see what excuse he had. "Ally, I know it sounded bad and I'm so sorry for hurting you but I promise you I wasn't going to see her anymore, it was only a few times-" I cut him off, "A few times! So not once!" I yelled. I was interrupted by Mr Johnson, "Ally you're on in five" he exclaimed and walked off.

"Ally, please forgive me. I do love you, I love you so much. I promise you it'll never happen again, please Ally, I'm begging you, please." He was begging. I felt bad, I wanted to give in but I knew it was a mask, a lie along with the other lies he told. I ripped my arm back and walked over to the entrance of the stage. "You are nothing without me Ally. Don't be a fool. Who's going to make you feel wanted now! I am the bestest thing you have, you are making a huge mistake." He growled. I laughed and turned back to him, "No Dallas, your wrong. I don't need you." I said, while walking onto the stage.

**Austin's POV**

I hope Ally's alright, I sat up the front so she can see me, maybe I should have stayed with her backstage. Mrs Moore was introducing her now and a few seconds she walked on to the stage, she had a smiled spread across her face. I looked to her and smile until someone had caught my attention, Dallas. Why did he just walk out of the exit from backstage? He didn't just see Ally. I knew I should have stayed. I was about to say something until I thought about it for a second. Ally is a big girl I think she handled it, then again he didn't look happy when he walked out.

I decide to shrug it off and focus on Ally's performance. "Hello everyone" she muttered so innocently. Everyone was quiet. She searched along the crowd until she finally met the eyes she wanted to meet, Dallas. "This is for you baby" she said looking up to the DJ.

Her song started, it was a nice fast beat, different to what Ally usual plays but I liked it, it was more upbeat. She stood in the middle of the stage and looked down,

**You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want**

**You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over  
cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

She would make a great rock star one day. She really knows how to move and sing, I like this song it suited the purses. You know she was looking so HOT!

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
they told you I was moving on, over you**

**You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over  
cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

She left the stage and walked down the stairs. I think she was going to walk to Dallas, good I hope everyone finds out why she wrote this amazing song.

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me  
You know in the end,  
the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...**

She basically was telling him how it is. How she felt. I felt so proud for her. She turned away from him and run back on to the stage.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over  
cause you're gone

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Not alone**

The crowd went wild. I stood up and clapped as hard as I could. She looked so beautiful up on the stage, I have never felt so attracted to a person in my life. I could marry this girl.

The crowd was still applauding, "Ally Dawson!" Mrs Moore yelled while clapping as well. She done a little bow and walked off the stage. I quickly got up and walked through the stage door. She stood leaning against the wall, I'm guessing she's trying to catch her breathe. "Ally!" I cheered. She looked up and started walking to me. "Austin" she smiled. I grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug and swinging her around. "That was again amazing Ally" I said putting her to her feet. "Thanks Austin, did you think it was too much?" she asked nervously. "No way" I replied. "Do you reckon he got the message?" she asked. "Loud and clear" I smiled before bringing her in to a hug again.

"Should we go, I'm starving" she asked grabbing her keys and bag. "Come on then, my mum will be outside" I mention while grabbing my stuff. I followed her out the exit doors and to the car park. We looked around for my mum until we were soon spotted by her, "Austin! Ally!" she yelled. We turned around and walked over to her.

"That was Wow!" she smiled while grabbing me. Her arms couldn't reach my shoulders so I bent down to help her, "Austin baby that was amazing. When did you get back into your music?" she asked, I forgot I didn't even tell her. "Ages ago" I lied not wanting to tell her I was kind of forced into this class. She pinched my cheeks and looked to Ally. "Ally dear. You are amazing. You told that boy trust me, you should of seen his face, well done" she exclaimed, grabbing her and hugging her, Ally hugged back of course. "So what are you kids doing now?" she asked. "We're going to get something to eat, do you want to come?" I asked. "No honey you and Ally go. I've already eaten." She smiled while walking backwards. "I'll see you two superstars later" she smiled and walked off to her car. I rolled my eyes, my mum can be so childish sometimes. I looked back to Ally who was probably thinking the same thing, "I like your mum" she mentioned while walking to her car. "Really?" I asked in disbelief. "Really." She confirmed. I gave a warm smile and jumped in the driver's seat.

"Excuse me" I heard someone from behind me. I turned around, so did Ally. "Yes?" I replied. I didn't know who I was looking at, it was a man around his late twenties I'm guessing. He wore a nice black suit and he looked pretty young. He smiled, "Austin Moon right? And Ally Dawson?" he asked. Ally frowned not sure if she should know him or something, "Yea" me and Ally said unison. "Hello, my name is Daniel, Daniel Stewart" he greeted shaking mine and Ally's hand. "Hello" we both smiled. He looked at us as if we were supposed to know him, or something. "Anyway, I am the owner of Stewarts Records?" he asked as if we should know what that is. I had no idea what it is. "Awkward… Anyway I watch your performances and I can tell you, you both were great. I was wondering if you would sign for us" his question came as a shock, did we really just get offered to sign for a record company? Ally looked at me in shock, "Are you for real?" I asked on our behalf, I don't think the question had processed in Ally's head. "Definitely, you two are amazing. Here have my card and call me when you make up your mind." He smiled, while handing us his card and walked off to his limo. I was standing there in shock, Ally was to. Did we just get asked to record and record? I looked to Ally, "Sooo that was weird" I decided to break the silent. "You can say that again" he finally looked to me, "We'll talk about it later" she said walking to her car door. I nodded in agreement.

"So where do you want to eat?" I yelled through my window to hers. "I was thinking Pizza?" she yelled back. "Pizza really? I was thinking burgers" I yelled back. "Pizza" her eye brows lower. "Burgers" I mimicked. "Pizza!" "Burgers!" "Pizza!" "Race you?" I asked, but before I could reacted she was already pulling out and speeding to the exit, "Damn it!" I laughed.

**So I don't really know where I am going with the story :L haha but I 'll still make it awesome if you have any ideas please say. What did yous think, about the songs and stuff… to lame? Please review, Favourite or follow :L or anything. Thanks a lot to all my reviewers, yous are seriously so nice and yous are the best :D**

**I don't own the songs but I sure do love them  
Everybody talk- Neon Tress  
Stronger- Kelly Clarkson**

**Sorry for mistakes hehe  
Until next time **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15- Overcoming that obstacle

**Enjoy, I wanted to put something new in ****  
Sorry for mistakes and I don't own anything part from the idea of the story.**

_A few months past. Ally was still healing, she wasn't alone though, she had her best friend Austin Moon. Her heart was just mending together and Austin didn't mind at all. Ally was brought in to a new group, she was accepted by Austin's friends, Dez, Rangi, Alex and Tom. Also Trish started dating Dez so she joined the team. Austin had signed to Daniel Stewart Records and Austin was just starting his career as a superstar. He was already well known and also had some top hits just within a month, but he never let that get in the way with his and Ally's relationship. Ally didn't sign to Stewart, she didn't want the fame and glamour at that moment, she still wanted to study music, which is what she done. She also helps Austin write songs, because it would take him so long to write one. Austin and Ally work the shop together, Austin dad had returned so Austin would sometimes stay at Ally's house, because of the disturbing noise from his parents, but also when Ally felt lonely. She started to hang out with Trish as well and sometimes she would stay with her. Her dad hadn't come in a while but Ally didn't care, she had other people to care for her. Life was great at the moment. Although the pain Dallas coursed still haunts Ally and this effects the connection she has with Austin._

**Ally's POV**

"I don't know" I looked to him, he looked disappointed. "Ally, you can't not go, we have to go and why not, let's go together" he practically begged. Trust me I want to go, but my heart is telling me no. I know Austin won't hurt me but my heart doesn't believe me. "Austin, it's not you it's…" I tried to say before I got cut off, "Seriously Ally, your giving me the whole it's not you it's me talk?" he looked a bit annoyed, I don't blame him. "It is me…" I looked down.

It was the school ball tonight, he wanted me to go with him but it hurt too much… or I'm just scared. Me and Dallas talked about this ball and he told me ever little detail about it, from what I was going to wear to what he would get me and to how we were going to end the night. "Ally I know you must still hurt but it's been about two months" he said nervously while looking down. He was right, I had to stop this, I have to move on. "Ok Austin, I'll go with you" I looked up and smiled. His smile said it all. "Are you for real" he screamed, I nodded happily. He grabbed me and span me around, "Ally you are amazing" he looked into me. "I know I know." I smiled

"Hey Ally you had to say yes now, pretty late don't you think" he grinned to me while we walked to lunch. "I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on going, now look I have about 7 hours to get a dress and get ready" I stressed to him. I couldn't believe I was going, I mean yea I did want to go but not after getting hurt, but I will for Austin, I really like him. "It's was the eyes, wasn't it?" he joked to me. I laughed, "It was the smile" I corrected while pushing in front of him. I heard him chuckle and ran up to my side. "Lucky we get to go home next, that'll give you some time for you to meet my standards, you know" he winked. He's so adorable when he does that. I hit his chest playfully, "Your standards. Please your lucky you just meet mine" I laughed while flicking my hair, he chuckled and brought me in close to him. "Yea I know I'm lucky I have you Ally Dawson" his lips whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. He let go and winked before walking over to the gang. I couldn't find my feet, why does he always do that? I giggled and slowly walked to everyone.

I sat down by Trish. "He did it again didn't he?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded slowly. She had that huge smile on her face. "You know eventually yous have to go out" she whispered. I looked over to Austin who was talking with the boys, cracking up. I mean I knew one day we will be together but my head still hasn't processed it and my heart is refusing to accept it. I don't know how I feel. Of course I love Austin but my heart feels like it's on fire when I admit it or even try to do anything about. I sighed, love is so painful.

I looked to Trish and was about to reply until Dez high pitch squeal frightened me as it did to everyone else. "Ally you're going to the ball with Austin?!" he run over to me. Everyone was looking at me with that same smirk that one that said, it's happening. Trish bumped my arm and had a huge grin on her face. I looked to Austin who was looking away, probably trying to avoid my eye contact. "Yeapp" I smiled popping the 'p'. "Finally" Rangi said throwing his hands in the air. I just rolled my eyes and continued playing with my food. Dez turned his attention back to the boys and they started cracking up again about something.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Trish was leaning on her elbow with that annoying smirk on her face. "I was going to tell you soon but Dez bet me to it" I said. "Well then I'm guessing I have a lot of work to do, don't I?" she smirked. "Yea you do" I laughed back. She cheered out loud and grabbed her note-pad out making ideas of dresses that would suit me.

Trish is always like that. I mean yea I like shopping, but not as much as she does, one day she'll make a great designer. "Ally what's your favourite colour?" she asked holding the pen in her mouth. "Red" I said. "Red? No it's a creamy colour" she noted in her pad. "Ok then" I muttered, typical Trish, she says it how she sees it. I rolled my eyes and stared into nothing.

"Ally?" I heard his voice from behind me. "Are you alright?" he asked, his face filled of worried. What was wrong with me, why can't I love him, was I scared? "Yea I'm fine" I smiled while walking over to my car. I opened the door but then it suddenly closed by the one and only Austin Moon leaning against it. "I know when something's up" he says in a serious tone. I didn't know what to say, that I was scared to love again or that I have no idea what I'm feeling. "I don't know Austin" I tried to explain. "What do you mean you don't know" he looked worried. "These feelings… you know" I was finding this so hard to explain what I felt, it was hard for me to open myself up. "Ally, I love you and I will never hurt you. Never! I would do anything for you, you know that right?" he asked looking into my eyes.

Austin always tells me he loves me , I know he loves me but then again Dallas always told me he loved me, I just want Austin to prove that he loves me, prove to my heart. "I know Austin, I know you do" I smiled before jumping in my car and driving off. I felt bad just leaving him there but I just need to sort my thoughts out.

"Trish, I don't want to" I tried to bury my feet in the ground. "No Ally we are going to Mimi now, did you know she was a make-up artist" she exclaimed before pulling my hand off the door. "But Austin is going to be there" I whined. "So what. Ally it's cruel what you're doing to the poor boy" she growled dragging me into her car. "I know Trish" I said guilty while looking down. I was being a complete bitch to Austin. She must have noticed the frown on my face, "Hey Ally, I know it hurts to love again but this is the right person to love, he won't hurt you. You just have to risk the pain to get closer to him and once your heart trusts him the pain will go away." She softly said to me. I wanted to cry because that's exactly how I felt, it was sore when I love again maybe I have to risk it until my heart is proven wrong. "Your right Trish, Thank you" I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "It's fine Ally, just fix it ok" she said while walking over to her car. I jumped in mine and followed behind her.

I knocked on the door and it wasn't long before it was open. "Ally? The ball doesn't start till another 3 hours?" he looked confused. I was surprised he was still talking to me, I mean I left him hanging. I was about to reply before Trish pushed us both out of the way, "We didn't come for you, where's your mum?" Trish said while walking into the house. "Mimi?" she yelled, you know we would of thought that was rude if anyone else did that but because it was Trish it's completely normal. "Is that you girls?" she asked while walking down stairs, "Who else would it be" I giggled. She returned the giggle and told us to come upstairs. Trish basically ran up. I looked to Austin who was making his way to the kitchen.

I grabbed his arm for him to stop and pulled him to face me. "Hey Austin, I'm really sorry" I muttered while looking down. I didn't see this reaction, I didn't want to. I felt the warmth of his hand on the bottom of my chin, next thing I know I'm looking into those soft brown eyes that melt me every time. "Ally, it's alright, I understand, it'll take time and I'm happy to wait for months, years, decades. However long you need, I'll wait." He smiled breaking my burrier I have tried so hard to keep up. I couldn't help it, I didn't care if my heart doesn't approve. I grabbed hold of his shirt and slowly pulled him down, so his lips were closer to mine. Everything about him made me want him more. I tippy toed higher towards his lips, the lips that were in shape of a smile. His hand grabbed the side of my cheek and gently guided me higher to his lips. I could feel the warmth from his breathe sting my lips. I closed my eyes to savour the moment. When his lips were only millimetres away from mine, the screech of an annoyed Trish ripped us apart.

"ALLY, HURRY UP!" she yelled from the top of the stairs. What a buzz kill! I rolled my eyes and pulled away slowly from his lips… sadly. His eyes opened and rolled as well. I untangled my hands from his which I didn't even know were tangled and walked backwards to create space between us. "Sorry" I mouthed. I kissed his cheek quickly and walked to the stairs. "GOD DAMMIT TRISH!" I yelled annoyed she ruined my moment. I got to the top and walked to Mimi's room before giving her my evil eyes, "Sorry did I interrupt something?" she asked innocently. "You think?" I said before walking to Mimi's bed. "Sorry" Trish apologized. I just gave her a forced smile and fell back against the bed.

I have been sitting in this room the last hour and half listening to Trish and Mimi compare different type of dress, shoes, make up. It was driving me crazy. "No I reckon this one is great it suits the theme" Mimi said holding up the hundredth pair of shoes in the last hour. "I reckon this one would suit her. Imagine she was going as an elegant teenage girl, who was trapped in a tower guided by a deadly dragon, waiting at a window for prince charming to come." Trish said prancing around the room. "Seriously?" I asked her my face in a frown, "You are comparing me to the chick off Shrek!" I said annoyed before rolling my eyes. They both looked to me and looked at me as if I didn't understand the message. "Ally, we need a costume that tells a story and fits the theme" Trish exclaimed. "How is me wanting to be recused suit the theme Mid-Evil?" I said-yelled very annoyed. "Because that's what they use to do back in those days" she replied. I couldn't be bothered to argue with Trish because she won't give up until she wins. I threw my arms in the air, "I'm going to get me a drink" I muttered before walking over to the door. I opened it and looked back to them, "No wimpy princess, No extreme grown, nothing that says a story, just a normal dress! Got it!" I growled. They both thought about it for a second and looked back to me, "Fine!" they gave in unison. I nodded and ran downstairs.

I looked into the lounge and saw Dez, Austin's Dad and Austin watching the football game. I didn't even get their attention when I walked in, boys! I coughed for their attention. Austin or Dez haven't even started to get ready and I've been in that room the last hour trying on different shoes, make-up, dress and hair styles. They turned to me. "Ally?" Austin asked flicking his eyes from me to the TV. "Um shouldn't you be getting ready" I asked annoyed. I wasn't annoyed at Austin I was just jealous. "We're boys" Dez laughed still staring at the TV. "So I'm a girl and I had to sit in that room and get ready. What makes you any better!" I growled. None of them paid any attention to me instead they all starting yelling because some team just got a score. "AGGHHH!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air and walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and tip some water in it and sat at the stool my head buried in my hands. I like it when I do this. I feel calmer like I'm in my own world. I hate proms or Balls there so stressful. If I had it my way I would just pick a nice dress to suit the theme, do my hair and make-up and done. Not write a whole bunch of rubbish and plan everything little detail, from my dress to what little pattern I should have painted on my nails. I sighed and buried my head deeper in my hands.

"What's a matter?" his familiar voice softly asked from behind me. I didn't move through I was enjoying it in my own world. "Nothing" I mumbled in my hands. But of course, it being Austin he didn't go anywhere or just accept my answer. "Ally? Really, you're going to make me explain how I know when something is wrong" he said taking a seat next to me. I gave in and looked to him. "I just hate prom's that's all" I say. "Really? Aren't girls suppose to find them magical and romantic and the night their suppose to remember?" he asked in disbelief. "I guess they do, I just hate all the girly annoying stuff that involves it" I muttered. He smiled and started chuckling, "What?" I asked forcing myself not to smile since he was. "It's just out of everything to complain about, you know like how the dress might not fit or your hair is being retarded or you look ugly, your complaining about how you don't like to do all the girly stuff?" he says laughing again. I thought about it for a second and couldn't help but giggle as well. "I guess I am" I frowned still giggling. "Ally, just do what you want ok don't let them tell you what you want to wear, you are in charge of your own life" he smiled while jumping off his seat, "I'll get ready now, I'll see you soon ok" he smiled and quickly kissed my cheek before running out of the room. I smiled and finished my glass of water before running upstairs. He's right, I am in charge of my own life.

"But Ally your skin colour doesn't suit that dress colour" Trish whined. "And these shoes won't suit them as well" Mimi whined as well. I rolled my eyes and repeated what I've told them a hundred times before, "This is my ball and I will dress and look however way I want" I say a bit louder so I know they would hear. "Leave the poor girl alone, Mimi" Austin's dad Mike mutters. "But honey she-"she started but he slowly shook his head, "Fine" she says putting the shoes down. I mouthed thank you and smiled to him. "Allyy…" Trish tried her puppy eyes and a smile but it didn't work. "Trish we have about 40 minutes now and both of us haven't even started" I mentioned. "I'll get ready and you go get ready" I pushed her into the bathroom so she could do her hair. "Fine" she gave in as well, "But don't get mad at me if you look like shit" she says while grabbing her hairbrush. I smiled, "Fine!"

You know Ally, you look good. You look weird but a good weird, I mean it looks like you could be from the mid-evil times but it looks totally cool. I was trying to control my out of control breathing. Was I scared? Of course I was! Did I look like an idiot? Most likely!

"Ally come on we have to go" Trish whined from outside the bathroom door. I looked myself in the mirror. The dress was a long strapless gown. It was an adjustable skirt and corset top. It was a black, navy blue and gold colour that sparkled. The patterns were so elegant and well-detailed. The dress was unbelievable, I have no idea how Trish got hold of this dress. It had that touch of danger and softness; it hugged tight against my upper half and floated outwards and downwards from there. A bow wrapped around me and flowed down the bottom. I had black gloves as well to top it off. The shape of the gown done well to my figure, it made it look like I had more than what I got. The gown was very heavy and had many layers to it. It made me look so different. I couldn't walk around it without it looking like I had a stiff back or something.

"Ally!" Trish yelled banging on the door. "Wait up!" I yelled back. I fixed my hair and make-up. My hair was in loose curls that flowed to one side, my hair looked so long. My make-up was done to suit my dress colour, Mimi done it. It looked, not natural or extreme, just how I wanted it. "ALLY!" Trish basically screamed. I sighed and took a deep breath. It's going to be fine Ally, you look great and if you don't, it doesn't matter because Austin loves you for who you are. I smiled more confident and opened the bathroom door.

**So what do yous reckon? Dumb? Great? Haha I decided to put a ball in because it'll bond Ally and Austin together and maybe something more happens ;) If you have any ideas then please say it'll be a lot of help please. **

**Review, Favourite, Follow Please ****  
Until next time **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16- Better than the first

**OMG I am in love with this chapter. Call me hopeless I don't care I'm allowed to dream :D  
Thanks for your review s**

**Ally's POV**

"OH… MY… GOSH…" Trish gasped. I looked to Mimi and Mike. Mimi had tears in her eyes, "Honey" she smiled and stared at me. Mike just smiled gracefully. They kept staring and I was starting to panic, did I look that bad.

"I know ok… the whole gown doesn't suit me" I muttered turning my head away from there stares. "Ally how can you say that you look more than beautiful" Trish stutters in a high pitch tone. I looked back to them a bit relieved. "Really?" I smiled. "Honey, you look stunning" Mimi says, Mike nods his head in agreement. "Thanks" I say. "I knew that dress would suit you" Trish brags wiping the water from her eyes. "Yes, you done well Trish, Thank you" I smiled and pulled her in to a hug. She hugged back then suddenly flew backwards, "Hey, Hey the hair" she says fixing her hair again. I looked at Trish and was shock as well, "Trish you look more than beautiful as well" I gasped. She wore electric blue gown that flowed with her slimmer body. Her hair looked longer and was in tight curls. Her make-up was obviously done by Mimi, she looked so graceful, which is a hard look for Trish to pull off. "Thanks" she smiled, pulling her gown side to side.

"ALLY! TRISH! HURRY UP, WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GO 10 MINUTES AGO" I heard Austin yell from downstairs. "WE'RE COMING! DON'T GET YOUR KNICKERS IN A TWIST" Trish yelled back before grabbing her wallet and walking out towards the stairs, closely followed by Mimi. "Shit" I whispered to myself, looking at the huge pile of shoes. "What dear?" Mike voice was so polite and gentle. "They didn't pick any shoes" I explained to him. He walked next to me and looked at the huge pile of heels. "Umm" he says scratching his head, "How about these ones" he says pulling out a pair of black wedges, I giggled at how he probably has no idea what shoes would suit the dress, well to be honest I had no idea either. "I don't want to wear heels" I say, he nods and looks around the room for other shoes. It took him only seconds to spot a pair, "These?" he asked. He was holding up my maroon coloured converses. Obviously they were the completely wrong option to wear to a ball in this gown but I liked the idea, "Sure" I smiled putting my hand out to grab them. He smiled and helped me put them on since the dress made it almost impossible to bend over.

"There" I smiled pulling up the dress to see how they suited. "Perfect" he chuckled, his chuckled was so much like Austin's, "Yes perfect" I smiled happily. "Ally, come on" I heard Austin whine from downstairs. He's so inpatient. "Wish me luck" I smiled to Mike. "Good luck dear" he returned the smile back and walked with me to the edge of the stairs.

Austin was leaning against the stair rail watching Mimi take pictures of Trish and Dez. He looked so handsome. He wore a black tux, but instead of dress pants he wore skinny jeans and instead of leather black shoes he wore his converses. His hair was neatly messed and he had his top un-tucked. He looked so hot I couldn't even believe I was going with him. You can tell he wasn't really dress to theme but I didn't mind, didn't boys back in those wear tights and a dress top? I giggled to myself imagining if he did wear that. My giggle caught everyone's attentions and I was starting to regret it.

Why must everyone do that, stare at me like that? Trish and Mimi smiled and watched me as I walked down the stairs with Mike on my side. Mimi quickly grabbed the camera and started taking photos. I looked over to Austin and smiled. This jaw was basically touching the ground and his eyes looked as if they were going to fall from their sockets. I got to the bottom of the stairs and waited for Austin to say something. His face was in shock, gosh I didn't look that great, "Sooo…?" I asked holding the 'o'. "Is it too much?" I asked looking down at the dress, wrapping my fingers in the material. "No way! You look beautiful… like Wow!" He smiled forcing me to look at his deep chocolate brown eyes. "Thanks" I mumbled.

"Picture, you two" Mimi grabbed us and pulled us both together. I giggled as Austin wrapped his arm around my waist and pushed me against him. "Smile" she said holding the camera to her eye. The first few photos I handle, the next few… ok… but the others… Really? His mum was getting real carried away but I didn't want to ruin her fun.

"Mum, this is like the hundredth photo" Austin finally spoke up. "Honey one more" she asked, "You said that like twenty photos ago" Austin whined. "I promise one more" she begged. I knew he was about to say no so I intervened, "Ok then one more." She smiled, "Make it a good one then" she winks to me. I smiled realising her message and tippy toed up to Austin's cheek and planted a kiss on it. His mum quickly snapped the photo, "Thanks that's the one" she smiled walking back by Mike's side.

"Come on then, let's go" Austin smiled grabbing hold of my hand. I don't know what kind of relationship we had. We would do couples stuff, like hold hands, kiss each other cheeks, cuddle together, but then we weren't a couple, it's quiet weird. "Come on then" I smiled walking by Trish and Dez who had been hooking up in the kitchen that whole time. We walked to the door until Trish stopped, "Hey Ally, what shoes have you got on?" she asked. I pulled up the bottom of my gown and relieved my converses which I know Trish won't like. "ALLY DAWSON! Go upstairs and change those shoes now!" she growled. "No, I like them, now let's go" I demanded pulling me and Austin out the front door. "But Ally, I have some cute-"she started but I cut her off, "No" I confirmed walking out to Austin's car. "FINE!" Trish growled while walking over to Dez's car.

"Well I reckon they look beautiful with the dress" Austin says while being a gentlemen and opening the door for me. I giggled lost for words and jumped in. He shut the door and was soon in the driver's seat. We waved goodbye to his parents and drove off to the ball.

The ball was held at the Harrison's Mansion. We walked up to the huge mansion doors that were open. "Wow" Trish gasped. I couldn't believe it, it was huge. There was a huge chandelier and a mirrored stair case. The opening part was huge. To the left was a ballroom. The floor was polished marble with some sort of pattern in it. The whole room was delicate and old fashioned. Austin pulled me into the ball room. Everyone was there dancing to some sort of techno music. Windows were scattered evenly around the room each window had golden frames with a design on it. The celling was at least about 80 metres high and it caved in at the top. All in all house was beautiful.

"Where did Trish and Dez go?" I asked Austin looking to my sides. "I don't know, you know them though, we probably won't even see them tonight" he replied pulling me through the hundreds of people. I nodded, "Yea your right."

**Austin's POV**

I took Ally outside, I heard it was really nice. When we walked out it was beautiful. There was a huge garden and fountain, the whole place was lit up and gravel pathways lead to different places. "Wow" Ally eyes lighted up. She looked so beautiful, I've never seen anything more beautiful than her. Her hair and dress sparkled in the glow of the lights. Her face was perfect, everything about her was perfect. "I know" I smiled to her waiting for her eyes to connect with mine. She looked up and smiled, "This is perfect Austin" she says softly. "Your perfect" I had to say, her cheeks quickly flushed red but her eyes didn't leave mine. "Come on" I grabbed her hand and lead her through a path.

"Where are we going" she laughs. "I don't know" I laughed, I really didn't know where we were going I just picked a path and followed it. She stopped and looked to me, "What if we get lost" she asks, I walked up to her a held both of her hands in mine, "You trust me right?" I say. "Of course" she replies bringing a smile to my face, "Then come on" I continued pulling her. She sighed and followed onwards.

The path had ended at a small clearing, it was a small flat grassed area with fairy light everywhere. A small fountain sat in the middle of it. Sapphire blue water filled it. "I want this house" Ally laughed walking over to the small fountain. She sat on the edge and ran her fingers along the water. I turned around and grabbed a red rose from the garden. I went to pull it until I notice thorns were on it and cut my finger. "Aw" I lightly yelped before pulling the flower out anyway. She heard me and quickly ran towards me, "Austin." She asked. She grabbed my hand and looked at the cut. "Austin… come on let's get you a plaster" she says pulling my arm. "Ally it's a little blood it's alright" I smiled pulling her back, while sucking the blood from the finger. She sighed and walked back to me, "Here" I gave her the flower, as they do in those romantic movies. She blushed again and grabbed it pushing it to her nose, I think she's smelling it. She looked back up and was about to say something until she sneezed. I couldn't help but chuckle. "You know it doesn't smell that nice" she says while wiping her nose. I chuckle, "Well if it helps that was a cute sneeze" she giggled and that same red colour flushed her cheeks again. She walked by the fountain and I followed behind her. "Austin, thanks for taking me. I know I've been weird lately but I appreciate that you didn't give up on me" she looked at to me. I smiled, "Can I try something?" I asked taking a seat next to her. "What?" "Something" I muttered. She smiled and nodded, I grabbed her hands and held them tight against mine. I looked at her and slowly moved closer to her. She didn't move away so went closer. Her sweet scent makes me want to go crazy, but I tried to control my hormones. I placed my hand on her cheek and brought her closer. She smiled, "Can you hurry it" she whispers. I chuckle and crashed my lips against hers.

The kiss wasn't filled of lust or an unsure feeling. It was real, passionate and sweet. The kiss we first shared was nothing compared to this kiss, this one was filled of love and hope. She tangled her fingers on the back of my neck and pushed me against her. Our lips stayed twine for a good amount of time before we had to realise for air. We kept our heads leaning against each other, smiles formed on our face. I could stay like this forever, "Austin?" she whispers pulling backwards. "I love you" she smiled, her cheeks were now a rosy pink colour. "I love you too Ally. Like I really love you" I whispered back, she smiled happily and leaned her head against my shoulder.

**Ally's POV**

"Austin, why are we running" I asked as he pulled me along the gravel pathway. "Ally just follow, I'm late" he says. I couldn't breath as we ran, I was wearing a hundred tone dress… ok not a hundred tone… but it was still heavy. I dag my feet in the ground and come to a stop, "Ally" he whined. "Austin, I need to breath this dress is cutting of my circulation." I said trying to catch my breath. He nodded and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, "Done?" he asked. "What are we doing anyway?" I asked starting to feel annoyed. "It's a surprise" he said as he continued pulling me. I sighed and just followed where ever he was going.

We were back in the ball room. He walked to the side of the stage and started talking to Mr Princlo. Mr Princlo nodded and walked onto the stage. "Go by Trish and Dez" he pointed to them in the crowd, "Where are you going?" I asked refusing to let go of his hand. "To sing of course" he says pulling his hand from mine and running up onto the stage. I smiled and walked by Trish and Dez, "Did yous know about this?" I asked them. "Yea of course we did" Trish expressed. "Well you could have told me" I mentioned. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise… " She smiled to me. "Yea Ally" Dez joined. I just rolled my eyes and watch as Mr Princlo introduced him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a special treat… Give a round applause for Austin Moon" he announced. All the girls ran up to the stage and started screaming, saying how they love him and how hot he is. I would be jealous but I know he's mine so I didn't care. He ran on the stage with a lot of energy and grabbed the microphone from Mr Princlo. "What up people" he yelled, of course the crowd cheered louder. "This song is for my girlfriend" he announced before winking at me. Girlfriend? I looked at Trish and Dez who had a huge smirk across their faces… Girlfriend… I could get use to that. A few girls glared at me with pure jealously but again I didn't care.

He looked to the DJ and the music started…

**This young girl, she's so cute  
Everytime I see her, wear a fresh pair of shoes  
'Cause this young girl, she's such a killer  
Can't wait til I have it, I'ma spend half a milla**

He danced around the stage, doing what he does best, preforming.

**I can see us together on top  
We livin' like we hit the jackpot  
Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
You should be with me**

He must have written it because I sure didn't. His eyes didn't leave mine.

**You're like my favorite song  
On the radio, radio, radio, radio  
I could listen to you all day  
You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video  
I could look at you all day  
You make do my two-step all day  
You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day  
So you should be my girlfriend all day  
We're like a hit on my radio, radio**

**You got this young boy, rackin' his brains  
Trying to make you mine, but I don't got a ring**

**You got this young boy, goin' insane  
Tell me that you're single and you're waiting for me**

**I can see us together on top  
We livin' like we hit the jackpot  
Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
You should be with me**

**You're like my favorite song  
On the radio, radio, radio, radio, radio  
I could listen to you all day  
You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video  
I could look at you all day  
You make do my two-step all day  
You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day  
So you should be my girlfriend all day  
We're like a hit on my radio, radio**

**Singing to this song all day-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
Day- ay-ay-ay  
Singing to this song All day-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
Singin' to this song all day ay-ay-ay**

Everyone was singing and dancing along I just kept my loved full eyes planted on his.

**Stopped me in my tracks, I had to know your name  
Nik Nak Patty, got a fine lil' swag  
You and me together is a match, a match**

**Tell me, baby, why you makin' me wait all day  
Nik Nak Patty, got a fine lil' swag  
You and me together girl, we got it in the bag**

**You're like my favourite sing on the radio, radio, radio, radio  
I could listen to ya' all day  
You're like a music video, video, vi-vi-video  
I could look at you all day**

**You make me do my two-step all day  
You keep me lookin' fly for ya' all day  
So you should be my girlfriend all day**

**We're like a hit on the radio, radio**

**Singin' to this song all day-ay-yay-yay  
-yay-yay-yay  
Day-ay-yay-yay  
Singin' to this song all day-ay-yay-yay  
Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah**

The crowd started roaring, he smiled to me before looking into the crowd and thanked them. All that was going through my brain is that he's mine and I am totally in love with him. I would do anything for this boy, I would even risk my life for him. I have it bad and I'm admitting it, I don't even care if my heart is in pain, because I'll be in pain without him. Austin and Ally, I like that… like actually Love it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17- My knight

**Hey guys, i have started a new story it's called Bring Me to Life, so check it out :) sweet so here's another chapter for you lovely's :)**

**Ally's POV**

"I loved it" I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Good because it took me a hell a lot of time to write it and guess what?" he smirked. "What?" I titled my head. "Daniel is going to put it on my Album" he smiled. "Album?" I gasped while wrapping my arms around his neck and brought him in for a hug, "I know Ally, an Album, can you believe it?" he smiled back swinging me around. I stopped and looked up to him, "Austin I am so proud of you" I said taking hold of his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. His hand rested on my waist as he kissed me back.

I pulled off, "I'll get you a drink" I smiled to him. He nod and walked over by the boys. I walked over to the refreshment table and stood there trying to decide out of the many drinks. Fanta, Coke or sprite? I asked myself. I finally come up with Fanta and grabbed a can. I went to turn around until someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey baby, let's dance" his voice was so husky and rough, I didn't recognise him at all. I whipped my head around and stared at him. It was James Clark, the schools asshole. He was so rude and what I can I say… he a complete asshole. He has no respect and is abusive. "No!" I growled ripping my arm from his. "Hurry up bitch" he growled back before squeezing hard on my arm. He had black slick hair and was buff, his eyes were black, pure evil. "Let me go" I tried to pull my arm back but he was obviously stronger than me. He started dragging me and I could feel his grip get tighter, "Let me go" I screamed at him. He looked at me and was about to tell me to shut up until someone caught his arm and ripped it off me.

"Let go of her!" Austin growled pushing me behind him. I could feel my heart beat more slowly now, relief that Austin had come. They both stared at each other very tense. "What are you going to do about it lover boy" he teased trying to make Austin angry. It worked because I could feel him go closer to him. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Don't" I whispered trying to calm him down. "Stay away from her James or I promise you, you won't see the sunlight again" Austin warned. James just had that evil smile planted on his face, he walked up to Austin, about to start something until Dez voice cut in, "Yea Clark go home" Dez warned. Then Rangi, Alex and Tom walked by Austin side, "Leave "Rangi growled. I could see James look around and gives the evils to me before he retreats.

"Jerk" Dez said grabbing hold of Trish hand and pulling her who knows where. Austin looked at me, his face was pale white. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked looking at me for any kind of damage. I shook my head, "No I'm fine" I smiled trying to make him smile as well, but it didn't work. "I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier, what did he do? What did he say?" he says in a harsh cold voice. "Austin I'm fine, can we just enjoy the ball. Please" I smiled while grabbing hold of his cheek. He took a deep breathe in and smiled. "Your right Ally, I'm not going to let that asshole ruin our night" he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and handed him the drink. "Fanta?" I asked and he happily took it and opened the can and sculled it back. "Thanks, I feel much better." He smiled taking hold of my hand.

The next hour we just chatted with our friends about who gets the first lot of backstage passes, I was winning obviously. Austin looked out to the crowd and watch as everyone danced, "Ally, dance with me?" he smiled while standing up. I thought about it for a second and decided to, it is my ball anyway. He grabbed my hand and walked to the dance floor, the song they played was Give me love by Ed Sheeran, I loved this song. His eyes didn't leave mine as he guided me through the crowd, he pulled my hand over his shoulders and pulled me closer to him. My ace was probably a tomato but he didn't mind. He put his hands on my waist and I wrapped mine around his shoulders, which I found quite a struggle. We waltz around our eyes still bound to each other, it was so unreal, it felt like no one was there just me and him, dancing around a ball room. He smiled as he span me out and I twirled back into his arms, and then he dipped me gently. I was kind of panicking that I was going to suck at dancing but he brought the best out of me, he always did. The beat was getting faster and he started to spin me around and around, when I knew I couldn't handle the world spinning around and around I fell back in his arms and started giggling, he chuckled as well.

"I was thinking the first two spins then you might fall" he chuckled pulling me against him, "Really? I laugh at how pathetic you make me sound" I smirked before flicking my hair and walked off. I heard him chuckle and then run by my side. "Do you want to dance again, the song is strip, I'll love to see you move to that one" he winked grabbing on to my waist, "You wish," I laughed before walking over to get me a drink. "Wish, no way dream" he corrected. I just rolled my eyes, "I'm not a Nun" I laughed, "Yea of course you're not, but your respectful of yourself" he looked at me and smiled

**Austin's POV**

I put my cup down and waited until she was finished. "I'm tired let's go" she said while putting her cup down. I frowned, and looked at the clock, "It's only 11?" I asked confused. How was she tired, she only danced to one song? Then again she did look tired when we left. "I know I'm suffocating in this dress as well" she muttered. I thought about it and looked up and smiled, if she wants to go then let's go, "Come on then" I smiled and grabbed her hand. She smiled and picked up the bottom of her gown and we made our way to the doors.

"Can I drive?" she asked as she leant against the front door of the driver's seat. "No you can't" I twirled the keys in my hand. Wait for it Austin, she's going to start a lecture… in…5…4…3…2…1. "Fine" she replied walking over to the other side, I crooked my eye brow, "Is that it. No fight?" I chuckled opening the doors. "No, but where going to my house" she stated before jumping in to my seat. "That's ok with me" I muttered as I started the engine.

"Dad?" she called out as she walked through the door. No answer of course, there never is, I hate how he makes her feel, how can your own father leave a teenage daughter in a house by herself, that's one thing I would never do if I had kids, I would never leave me like that. "He must not be here" she mutters as she turned on the lights, "As always" she looked down. "Ally I'm here, that's all that matters" I pulled her into a hug, "I know you are Austin, I just wanted my father to tell me I looked beautiful for my ball, that's all" she whispered in to my chest. God dammit I hate her father! "I know Ally" I replied while stroking her hair, I hate it when I see Ally hurt, it kills me and rips at my bones.

She looked up to me and we looked in each other's eyes, I loved her eyes they were dreamy and beautiful and memorizing. "I love you" she smiled, "I love you to" I smiled back. She looked at my lips and tippy toed up to them. I bent down and met her half way, her lips were so moist, sweet I could feel her warmth, it made me crazy but I pushed it to the back. She wrapped her fingers in my hair and pushed me harder against her, the kiss that was passionate was now turning into lust. I could feel her hands tugging against my top, I couldn't help smile, my wants took over my body. I grabbed her and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around me and I walked to the couch and sat back. We parted for air but then carried on, her hands felt up my shirt and I started to undo her top. Her lips started to move from my mouth to my neck, the feeling was… unbelievable. I wanted to go on because of how nice it felt but I had to be respectful, "Ally…" I managed to say while holding back a moan. "Mmhm?" she mumbles into my neck. "…Stop…" I pulled myself to say. She stopped and looked at me with hurt in her eyes, "Why? Don't you want to?" she asked while looking down. "Of course I do, trust me" I replied, "But is it what you want?" I asked to make sure she didn't feel forced in to it, "I'm happy to wait for you Ally" I smiled as she lifted her head back up, "I don't want to wait anymore, I want this, I want you" she smiled as her lips returned to mine, I hesitated for a second, "Ally, are you sure?" I mumbled on her lips. She smiled, "Austin, just kiss me and stop being a nun" she giggled. I chuckled as I kissed her perfect lips.

"Can we at least do it on a bed?" I chuckled as she unbuttons my top. "Fine!" she looked at me and smiled before jumping off from on top and running up her stairs. I just rolled my eyes and followed behind her. She was already on her bed as I walked in, "Is this why you wanted to leave early?" I asked as I walked to the end of the bed, she smirked and looked to me, "Maybe…" she replied holding the 'e'. "Ally Dawson you are a piece of work" I laughed, she just rolled her eyes, "Hurry up and save me my knight, I can't breathe in this dress" she laughed as she turned around so her back faced me. I crawled to her and untied the strings then I buttoned it and unzipped it relieving her back, I heard her sigh of relief, I don't blame her, even though she looked beautiful it sure did look uncomfortable. I looked at her back and started trailing kisses up her back and around her shoulder's. I reached her neck and started kissing at it, until I heard her moan. I laid her down against the bed and started kissing her, our bodies twined.

…

We both laid back, exhausted. I heard her giggle and push her way on to my chest. "You're amazing" she giggled as she tried to fix her hair. I chuckled and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "You're amazing and I love you so much" I smiled. She stared at me, "Just lay there I'm going to savour this moment, because it's perfect" she whispered. I smiled and stared into her eyes, "I love you to" she mumbled as she lent down and kissed my lips. I returned the kiss.

"Come on then" she jumped up from the bed pulling a blanket with her. I looked at her a frowned, this girl is so random sometimes. "Where are we going?" I asked while pulling myself up. She bent down and grabbed her clothes before making her way to the bathroom, "Get ice cream silly" she giggled, "Now get dress" she ordered before closing the bathroom door. I chuckled and got up.

"Why not, you can drive?" I whined. "No it's a nice night Austin and it's only around the corner, stop being lazy" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and gave in, "Fine" I laughed before grabbing my wallet from the car and locking it. She smiled joyfully and walked by my side. It was a nice night I must admit. We started walking and I had to agree it felt nice.

Ally's POV

"Austin, isn't this perfect" I sighed all lovey dovey. I looked to him as he smiled, "Yes it is" he agreed as he took my hand and hugged it with his. It was about a ten minute walk to an ice cream shop, old couples and other people walked around now and then but part from that the streets were empty. The shop was open of course, it's a 24 hour one, I always came here with my mum.

I ran in and walked to the counter. A poor young boy sat at the counter, he looked very bored and tired. I walked up to him and looked at what they had, "Welcome to Ice cream mania, we got sweet cream all for yah" he muttered. I gave him a friendly smile, "Can I have cookies and cream Sundae please" I smiled innocently. He looked to Austin, "I'll have Chocolate sundae" he ordered. Austin's soft voice is so different to his normal everyday voice. The guy nodded and started making the sundaes. "This is so random" he laughed as he focused his attention to me. "I know, I can be sometimes" I giggled.

"Here, thank you I hope you enjoy your treats" he utter lifelessly. Austin took both sundaes from his hand and pulled out his wallet, "I can pay" I offered, he just chuckled and pulled his money from his wallet and handed it to him. I rolled my eyes. I felt sorry for this boy, I don't know how he could just sit there all night and not eat any ice-cream. I was about to walk off but I couldn't, "Do you want an ice-cream?" I offered him. He frowned, so did Austin, "Um na it's alright" he smiled. Liar! "No please I insist" I smiled and pulled some money out of my pocket. He smiled and grabbed him a sundae cup, "Thank you" he smiled, it felt nice to see that twinkle in his eyes. I walked up to him and handed him the money, "Keep the change" I smiled, he nodded. "You have a goodnight Ally" he smiled, I was about to ask how he knew my name but just shrugged it off.

I looked to Austin and of course he would have that face. "What?" I asked. He just had a huge frown on his face, "You are so weird" he laughed. I just rolled my eyes, "Bet you regret going out with me now" I smirked. I felt his arms wrap around me and he pulled me closer to him, "Never, you are the best thing that happened to me" he smiled and lent down to kiss me until we were interrupted. I watched his expression, he went from a smile to an evil glare.

"James…" he growled.

**Bum… Bum… Bammmm hehe what happens next guys? What did you think? Review :D it'll make me happier. Thanks to all yous who do review **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18- The end or The start

**A/N I don't like this chapter :P Anyway check out my other story bring me to life **

**Ally's POV**

"James…" Austin growled.

Our night was ruined now. My perfect night with Austin was ruined by this jerk. "Well, well, well, what have we got here? The bitch and her lover boy" he grinned. Austin's body tensed up, the soft arms I grip on to were now ripping away at his shirt. I heard him growl under his breathe, "Don't call her that, you asshole" he protected, which was pretty sweet of him, I guess. James just chuckled and stepped closer to us, Austin started to push me behind me, "Or what lover boy, you have no friends here, you're not that big without them behind you now" he growled. Austin's eyes locked on him, "I'm stronger enough to take you on" he growled back. Just as I thought the night wouldn't get any worse, it did.

"Boys!" James yelled out and a few seconds later 2 of his friends walked over. One had brown hair and was the same build as James, but the other one was pretty skinny, which gave me some hope. I was a tad worried now but Austin didn't look bothered. "Scared now lover boy?" James grinned as his friends made their way by his side. "Of you? Yeah right!" Austin laughed, which annoyed James of course.

They started walking closer now and I felt Austin push me behind him. I know he's trying to protect me but he'll have no chance if he tries to fight them by himself and I do know how to fight, I did learn how to fight, thanks to my parents and I must admit I do have a stinger hit, Cassidy's eye can prove that. James stopped suddenly and looked to me as I tied my hair up, "Ally don't you want to be with a real man, come with me baby, I know you want to" he smiled to me. Austin was burning up now probably of anger. "You real?! I would rather die than ever be with you!" I growled to him before spitting by his feet. I heard Austin lightly chuckle and he gently squeezed on to my hand.

James looked up in anger, "You'll regret that you bitch!" And with that him and his mates charged towards us. Austin looked at me before pushing me the other direction, "Run Ally" he yelled before spending an upper cut right into one of the boy's face. Austin is kidding right. I know that the gentlemen are supposed to fight to protect their women but we're in the 21st century now and I want to protect Austin as much as he wants to protect me, so he's dreaming if I'm going to run away like a little girl and let him get a hiding.

When I looked to Austin these three boys already had him. James friends were holding his arms and James was punching him in his face. As much as I wanted to cry from the sight I sucked it in and ran over to James. None of them thought to watch me because they thought I would have ran, which gave me an advantage. Just as James was going to spend another hit into Austin's face I sent a downwards kick to the back of legs to knock him onto his knees. It took a lot of power to hit him down, but I got him. He fell to his knees and twisted his head around to see who did that and once he was looking at me I sent a punch into his face as hard as I could. Once it hit his face he fell to the ground. "AGH" I yelped as I shook my hand up and down to rid the pain of the hit. They all looked at me now, "Ally, I told you to run!" Austin growled before ripping one of the boys hand off him and sending a punch into his face. I looked to the other guy and who was about to grab Austin and I kick him right in his gut, which caught his attention, I was happy though that it was the skinner guy. He looked at me angry and charged towards me, he sent a hit for my face. I quickly twisted my head and it went into my arm, which hurt but I couldn't give up now. I annoyed his hit and sent a punch to his face which he easily blocked but it distracted him which is what I wanted because then I kicked him as hard as I could right where boy's don't like to be hit. He pulled a funny face and fell straight to the ground. I just giggled and looked for Austin. He was having a full on brawl with the other boy, Austin got in hits but the other boy was getting hits in to. I quickly ran over and jumped on his back while sending shots into his face, "Ally get out of here! Now!" Austin yelled. I just shrugged and hit this guy again but this time it brought his attention and he grabbed me and threw me on the ground, and he started to walk towards me. Austin growled and tackled him over and they both fell to the ground. He made his way on top and started smashing this boy in his face, the blood of his face started to fall from his lip. Just as I was about to help Austin, I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me off the ground.

"You bitch! You're going to pay!" he growled. He twisted me around and it was James, his nose was bruised and had a bit of blood falling from it. See I can hit, I thought to myself, until a sharp pain in my gut cut me out of it. James had put me to my feet and it was his hit he sent into my stomach that made me winded. "Come on, you wanted to fight!" he growled. I took and deep breathe in and looked at him before putting my fist up. "Ohh I'm scared" he laugh, "Yea you should be!" I growled. Austin caught my attention he was now fighting both boys, "Ally please run" he begged. I couldn't though, I love Austin and I'm not going to let him get smashed, they might even kill him. I cringe at my thoughts and charged towards James.

The battle was ruthless. I can tell you he sure didn't mind hitting a girl, I feel sorry for any girl that he encounters. He sent hits into me but I sent just as much into him but they were just a tad weaker. I could hear Austin try getting the boys down from behind me, I hope he's alright. I saw James fist come flying towards me and with my great reflex skills I dodge it and uppercut his face. He fell back a few steps and looked up even angrier, with that he sent another hit towards my face that I dodge but then he sent a kick as well which I felt real bad. It made me drop to the ground, he didn't give me time to stand up because as soon as I looked up he sent a full on punch into my face. I yelped and felt the blood trickle down my face. "Get up now bitch!" he laughed, his footsteps got closer.

**Austin's POV**

What was Ally doing? I told her run! Stupid James ruin my night. I looked up and his buffer friend had a punch coming right towards me. I must say that this guy so hard to get down. Just when I thought I almost had this guy down his another friend came. I was just fighting them off until I saw something that distracted me. Ally vs James? No way, "Ally please run" I begged but she didn't listen. I could feel myself fight harder but two against one wasn't fair and it didn't help as I watched Ally get hit. I focused off her and just concentrated on these faggots, so then I can help her. I knocked the skinner boy out and was focusing on the other, I thought that I was about to win until Ally's yelp distracted me. I watched with pain as the jerk punched her right to the ground. I was so furious! I felt my whole body push past this boy and ran to James and kicked him right in the side. I ran to Ally and picked her up. It hurt me to see her face was all bruised and she had blood on her cheek and lip, "Ally" I whisper as I wiped her face softly. She smiled softly but then her face looked worried, "AUSTIN" she yelled, while she looked at something from behind me. I turned around and James smacked me right in the face, it started to get black…

_Austin get up, Ally needs you Austin. Get up now Austin!_

I peeled my eyes open and could feel myself rip at the sight. James friends held me down forcing me to watch Ally.

**Ally's POV**

"AUSTIN" I yelled when I saw James fist flying towards him with full power. He quickly turned around but it was too late the hit had already hit his face and sent Austin down. I could feel the tears sting at my eyes, until I felt I hand grab my throat and pull me off the ground. I struggled for a breath of air as he slammed me against a tree. "Do you think you strong now?" he growled as he punched me repeatedly all over my body. I looked to Austin who was now in the grip of James mates. He opened his eyes and he watched filled of hurt. "Wish you went with me now don't you!" he growled focusing me to look at him, I just gave him the evils and spat at his face. He growled and pushed me against the tree, I felt his hands rip at my t shirt, he really wasn't going to was he?

I could feel myself breath heavily now as he pulled my t-shirt up. I heard Austin yell, and heard him start fighting off the boys who held him. James grinned and started ripping at my jeans. I lifted my knee and kneed him right in the balls, but it wasn't that hard because I was feeling pretty weak, my whole body was stinging from the pain. It did make him move back and made me fall the ground, I then felt his eyes on me and he quickly stomped on my arm that laid on the ground. "AAAGGHH!" I screamed in pain, I could feel the pain in my burn, it was the most pain fullest thing I've ever felt. The tears started to stream down my face and I could see the darkness now, the last thing I saw was James smirk as he walked towards me.

**Austin's POV**

"NOO" I yelled as I saw him start to pull at Ally's clothes. I looked to the skinny boy and pulled him to the ground as I ripped my arm back. I quickly kicked him in his head and pulled back my other arm from the other boy he started to punch me and I quickly blocked them and made my way to my feet. I was beyond angry now, I grabbed the stronger friends head and put it in a head lock and punch it over and over again until I heard Ally scream.

My eyes quickly flickered to her and she was now on the ground, her eyes closed. "Noo!" I screamed and grabbed the boys' head I held and slammed it to the ground before running to James and tackling him. I hopped on top of him and started hitting him with as much power I had. I could feel myself get over carry away and James had stopped defending himself because my hits were too hard. I started hitting until his blood was on my knuckles but even after that I kept hitting until I felt someone tell me to stop.

"Austin, bro it's alright we're here." I heard Dez voice from behind me. I turned around in anger and I could feel the tears sting my eyes. It was Dez and the other boys. "Stop he's had enough" Dez grabbed me. I nodded with pain and pulled myself to my feet. I looked around, the boys were here and so was Trish.

"Ally!" Trish cried. My eyes widen and I ran over to Ally who still laid on the ground. I fell straight on my knees and pulled her lifeless body on top of me, I put two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. "Trish call the ambulance!" I yelled.

**I know I know this chapter sucked. I'm sorry but it's a part of my plot. What do you reckon is gonna happen to Ally? Anyway RFF (Review, Favourite or follow) **

**If you review I'll update faster :P I might update this story every few days I want to do my another story and I want to start another since I have so many ideas **

**Until next time…**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19- Heartbreaks and Questions

**A/N **

**without further ado here's chapter 19, I must say this is not my bestest work but stay with me guys, I think I'm just having an off day. Btw this chapter isn't really that happy either sorry but it's all in times guys **

**Enjoy **

**Sorry for mistakes, I try to avoid them.**

**Austin's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE FULL!?" I growled to the innocent lady who sat by my side. She was ejecting some fluid into Ally's arm. "I'm sorry, but there was a huge car crash on motorway 8 and our rooms and medical ward are currently in use, Ally here will be fine, we'll just sent her up at your house and a doctor will tend to her there" she explained calmly. Maybe it's not that bad at least Ally will be somewhere familiar. I nodded in agreement and she quickly popped her head by the driver to tell him my address.

I was terrified. Ally was knocked out, her body went into some sort of shock after that asshole broke her arm. I could feel the tears sting at my eyes but I sucked them back. After Trish called the ambulance they came straight away, her breathing was very light but they brought it back to normal, she's still asleep though. "Austin, you might need some stiches for your lip" the lady said. "Don't worry about me, just fix her" I growled. She looked at me, "We'll fix you both" she exclaimed before securing Ally's arm. Anyway the lady said that the hospital is full because of some stupid car crash on the motorway, she said a doctor will come to my house though and tend to her there, which is not that bad I guess.

I blame myself for Ally getting hurt it should have been me in the hospital bed with bruises all over my face and body and a broken arm, not Ally. I should have been the one who had to get stitching's on my eye, lip and on the top of my head. I should have been the one with a bruised rib cage and bruises on my neck. It should have been me not her. I could feel the tears but if Ally's strong then I'm going to be, all I want to do is hit myself, it was my entire fault. It was my fault Ally is hurt. Ally should have been the one with a few bruises, actually no, Ally should have been the one who hadn't got hit at all and if I was a good boyfriend I would have stopped it, I would have protected her.

"Austin! What happened to you?" my mum came running to me as soon as she saw me. I just shrugged her off and watched as they brought Ally out of the ambulance. "Austin! What happened?" my mum grabbed hold of my face. "Ally?" she cried as she watched them bring Ally inside. I just ignored her and followed behind Ally. I heard the lady from in the ambulance explain to her what had happened, but I didn't care, all I care about is Ally.

**Ally's POV**

My eyes flickered from a familiar room to a bright light, which I'm guessing is the sun. My mouth was dry and I felt numb all over my body, I also felt like spewing but at the same time I was hungry. My vision slowly came back, the blurs disappeared and was replace by my usual clear vision. I looked down and my eyes hit Austin, who sat on the couch and laid against the bed I laid on. I looked around and noticed I was in his room, I looked at myself. I was hooked up to some machine and I had a cast on my arm. Just as I was about to panic the memories of what happened flooded me, I remember everything, I hope Austin's alright. My eyes flickered to him and I tried to sit up but was forced back down from a sharp pain in my ribs. I pulled the blanket up and I was in my singlet, I lift it up and noticed the thick bandage wrapped around it. I sighed and put my head back down before looking back to Austin.

"Austin?" I whispered. He didn't reply, "Austin" I said louder. He moved a bit and then suddenly jumped up. "Ally?" he looked straight to me, his eyes looked scared but then calmed from my sight. He looked terrible, he had bruises on his face and stitching's on his lip. His eyes were red and he the bags under his eyes were purple. "Austin" I whispered in pain as I reached for his face. His eyes focused on me and he lent forward, "Ally are you alright?" he asked as he searched up and down for any danger. I just giggled and looked to him, "I'm fine, I've never felt better" I replied. It was the truth though I've never felt better, just seeing his face was more than I can ask for I don't care how much pain I'm in it's just seeing that face I love so much that makes me happy. He chuckled rudely, "Yea right Ally look at you, you're not fine and you have been better before, don't lie to me" he growled before walking out.

Did I miss something? I mean did Austin just growl at me and walked out? Maybe he has his period, I giggled to myself and just rested my head back on the pillow. He'll cheer up soon, I know he will because he loves me.

"Here" he walked in harshly. "Take these, it'll help with the pain" he walked over to me and handed me two tablets and a glass of water. I didn't really care about the tablets because I wasn't really in pain but that water sure looked nice. I quickly grabbed the cup from his hand and sculled it back. The cold liquid down my throat felt so nice, it was seriously what I needed. I handed the empty cup to Austin, "You were supposed to take the tablets with it" he said coldly. Gosh is he all right? I looked at him and tried to make him smile by flashing one of my biggest smiles, "I don't want them" I moaned. My smile didn't work which made me a bit irritated, "Ally you have to if you want to get better" he said before turning away and walking out. He came back with a new glass of water and handed me both of the tablets and the water, "Take both" he ordered. I rolled my eyes and took them as he wanted, "You happy now?" I smiled attempting again but failed miserably, instead he turned around, "I'll get another hot towel and the doctor" he said before walking out. To be honest that was more painful than the pain I actually am in.

A few days had past now and I felt fine, I mean I could walk around, but Austin forced me not to until my ribs were healed. Austin forced me not to do anything, I mean nothing at all, he expected me to just lie down or day like I'm an old women. And guess what he hasn't even given me a kiss yet or said anything romantic, like 'I love you Ally' or 'you look so beautiful'. He hasn't even smiled at me nor has had a conversation with me, he doesn't even use his soft tone with me anymore. Every time I try to act like a girlfriend, you know, like hold his hand or ask what he wants to do today he just gives me the cold shoulder and tells me how I should be healing and then he walks off to go fetch any medicine he can find. I mean I don't want to sound rude or ungrateful for looking after me and all, it's just I'll rather be in pain if that mean I get my boyfriend back. He won't even let anyone visit no Dez or Trish or Rangi, Alex and Tom, not even his own mother can have a conversation with me until he forces her out saying that I need my sleep. I have no idea why he's being like this or what I did to deserve it. I asked him the other night to sleep by me but he refused, this is what he said, word to word, "No get to sleep!" I mean he didn't even put it softly he just said it like that, does he even like me anymore because it doesn't feel like it. Doesn't he want to be with me anymore? I could feel the tears sting at my eyes, I can take a punch or a kick or even a broken arm but I can't take the pain of him leaving me, the pain of saying goodbye, now that's more pain than I can ever be in, I would rather die.

"Austin, I don't want to sit around all day please lets go for a walk or anything, we can go to the movies?" I asked nicely. He was busy sorting out my medicines and other stupid stuff. I don't even think he was paying attention to me because he didn't reply, "Austin?!" I said louder. After a few seconds his head turned around, "Ally, you have to rest, I already told you that. Do you want anything, food, water?" he asked. I looked at him annoyed, I refuse to sit in this room all day again. "No!" I growled before pulling the blankets off me and pulling myself up from my slumbers. It did hurt a bit when I move but it's nothing too bad. "Ally! What are you doing get back in bed!" he ordered. I just annoyed him and walked into the bathroom before slamming the door close and locking it. "Ally! What are you doing?" he asked through the door. I rolled my eyes annoyed, "I'm allowed to go to the bathroom you know!" I yelled, I heard him sigh, "Fine but don't get your cast wet and call me if you need any help" he ordered then walked off. I just stared at the door then my arm. The cast was red, you know the sad part about it is it hasn't even been sighed by anyone yet. I looked up into the mirror, the stitching's were still in and the bruises on my face were still dark but they didn't hurt as much.

The water was nice and refreshing, I tried to enjoy it but it was so hard when all I kept thinking about was Austin. Questions and questions of why he's being so distance from me bring more pain than James did. The questions of Austin feelings towards me drove me crazy, doesn't he like me anymore because it sure does seem like that. I could feel tears beg to be realised but I refused them, I'm not giving up that easy, I'm going to at least fight for Austin.

**Austin's POV**

Ally has been in the shower for a while now, what if she gets hurt in the bathroom, she might slip and fall. I quickly ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Ally? Are you alright?" I checked. I heard her sigh, "I'm fine!" she replied. I nodded and walked back to room, I decide to make the bed again and make it comfortable. After that I went downstairs to make her some soup, since that's all she can eat, well that's not what she reckons but that's what I'm telling her to eat. I have to watch her now, she's too vulnerable and hurts easy. I don't care if she has to sit in that room for a year, she isn't going anywhere until she looks better and everything is back to how it was when I first met her. Even if I have to risk my sleep or even my diet, I'm not resting until I know she's back to normal. I poured the soup in a bowl and put it on a serving tray with a glass of water and went upstairs to fine her putting on a high waist skirt and a singlet.

**Ally's POV**

"What are you doing? Put your pjs on and get back into bed!" I heard him order from behind me. I crossed my fingers and turned around. " I was hoping that we can go on a date, I know boys mainly ask the girl to go on a date but I was thinking screw it, who said a boy always has to ask, so anyway I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me?" I smiled the bestest smile I could and hoped to god he'll feel it again. He put the tray on the table and bent down, "Put them back on, now!" he said firmly while holding up my shorts and t shirt. No Ally don't cry, I repeated to myself. "No, I'm going home" I said sadly before grabbing my bag and putting my clothes in it. "No you're not" he said before grabbing the bag out of my hand. I looked at him with shock, what is his problem, "What is wrong with you!" I growled snatching my bag back. He looked at me with disbelief, "Your sick Ally, you have to rest" he replied. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "I've rested the last 3 threes days, you won't even let me watch TV or talk to anyone, I'm sick of sitting in this room, let's do something Austin, please" I begged now. He looked at me, and sighed, "Fine you can watch TV but only half an hour" he replied handing me my pjs. "No I want to go somewhere, anywhere, how about we go get lunch?" I asked. "No!" he said firmly. "Fine I'm going home then" I snatched my bag back and grabbed my keys of the side desk. I went to walk out holding in my tears until he grabbed my arm, "Fine, we can go to the park" he sighed angrily. I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face, finally, he's feeling it again, "Yay let's go" I jumped throwing my bag on the ground and running to the car, "Ally be careful" I heard him yell after me.

**Austin's POV**

"I'm driving!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and stood in the way of the driver's car door. "Please, can I drive" she tried to say innocently while batting her eyes and rocking side to side. "No! I've already told you that Ally, now get to the other door!" I growled. She can't drive she's still in pain, I mean I didn't even want to take her anywhere but she said she'll go home if she didn't so I had to. Anyway were only going to sit at the park for about 10 minutes then she can go back home. She sighed and walked to the other door before jumping in it. I quickly jumped in and waited until she buckled herself in then I drove off.

The park was empty, good. We walked to a tree and sat under it, I just sat there and waited until she got bored so that we can go home.

10 minutes passed and I was thinking that it's almost time to go, we didn't talk we just sat there. I was about to ask if she's ready to go until I saw Dez and the boys and Trish walking over. I looked to Ally and she quickly jumped up and ran over to them. I don't know why but I felt angry, I told them and her that no one can come see her, she's too weak. "Trish" she screeched running over to them. I quickly jumped up and grabbed her arm just in time. She looked at me annoyed, "Let me go" she order. I just shook my head and pulled her behind me.

"Hi guys" Trish smiled. Ally pushed me out of the way and walked to Trish and hugged her. Dez and them smiled at me and walked up to me, "Hi bro, Ally's looking better" they smiled. "No she doesn't, what are yous doing here, I told yous she's not up for visitors" I growled to them. "I texted them" Ally said firmly. I looked to her annoyed, "Why did you do that?!" I growled back. I'm not trying to be mean to her but she must understand that what happened was no joke and she's still hurt. "Because there my friends and I'm allowed to see them" she said before walking over to Dez. I watched her, "Hi Dez" she smiled and opened her arms for a hug, he smiled and wrapped her in his arms. I felt angry, what if they're squeezing her to tight. They finally realised and Dez looked to her and sent a punch to her face.

**Ally's POV**

It was nice to be around my friends, even this hug with Dez was warming. He realised me and I looked to him, he smiled and sent a playful punch to the side of my cheek, as he always did, it softly touched my skin and I was about to giggle until someone grabbed Dez and threw him on the ground. I quickly looked to who pushed him and Austin stood in front of me, "Don't touch her!" he growled, he said it like when he warned James. We all looked at him in disbelief. "What is your problem?!" I yelled as I ran over to Dez. "Are alright?" I asked him, he smiled gently, "I'm fine." I looked back to Austin who was staring at Dez then his eyes flickered to me, "Let's go!" he demanded before grabbing my arm and pulling me up. I couldn't believe he just pushed Dez, "Austin?" Dez said after him but he wasn't listening, he just kept pulling me towards his car. I stopped and looked at him, this has gone too far.

"NO let me go!" I ripped my arm back, he span around and looked at me. "Ally, hurry up!" he ordered. "No! What is your problem Austin, why are you acting like this?" I asked. Everyone was watching now but I didn't care, I've had enough. "Not now Ally!" he growled before reaching for my arm. I walked back and shook my head, "Don't you love me anymore? Is that why you are treating me like this, like I'm some sort of disable person?" I yelled at him. I pushed back the tears as hard as I could. "You are Ally, your weak. Look you're not thinking straight, now hurry up" he growled now. I couldn't help it, he makes me seem like I'm retarded or I'm a robot with no feelings, not his girlfriend. I looked up to him again, a few tears slipped from my eyes, "you know what…" I said softly to him while walking back. "Screw you!" and with that I turned around and ran off down the road.

**ROFF PLEASE :D (Review or follow, favourite) sorry if you didn't like it but I promise it'll get happy… Maybe :P**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20- No broken hearted girl

**So I'm so happy on how many reviews I got, seriously I'm so excited to reach 100 :D Just to clear up the basic information, in my story Austin and Ally are 16 turning 17 later on in the year. They're like ¾ through school (just to mention that, it may not be important) and Austin is only protective because he blames himself (as Queenc1 said) just to clear that up, but this chapter kinds of explains it. I just want to thank some very awesome people**

**BookwormsARECool- Thank you so much for your support. Austin will of course snap out of his funny business****, thank you  
**

**PhoebeHalliwell23- Thank you so much for sticking with me through the start and your still here supporting, Thank you so much, I hope I'm not boring you or anything ****  
**

**auslly4ever- I loved your review haha seriously it was one of my favourites **** thank you so much.  
**

**queenc1- your awesome, thank you so much for sticking with me as well ****  
**

**Astrawberry11- Thank you **** I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**starkiller2- I am happy you like it so far **** thanks for the review  
**

**loveatfirstsight1432- I know it was a bit sad thank you for your review through ****  
**

**HussieHusky- I know he is but he has his reason, thank you for reading through **

**Ashlee- You are awesome as well, thank you so much for all your support I appreciate it so much. Keep being awesome ****  
**

**Awesomesauce325- Ok I don't even have to say how amazing you are, because I've told you many times before **** thanks for your support.**

**Guest- Sorry that you think that way, but I'm not going to stop writing it just because you said so, sorry. You know the funniest thing is that you read my story to only find out it was dumb, that was a complete waste of time :L I guess I should thank you for your review, so thanks.**

**Anyway let's get on to the next chapter… SORRY FOR MISTAKES, oh and if yous want me to read your stories I would love to btw **** just tell me what story… anyway… **

**Ally's POV**

By now the tears ran down my face, I couldn't believe I just said that to Austin. I love the damn boy but… but I'm just frustrated at him and confused. I kept my eyes planted on the ground and kept walking down the street. My body was aching but it was nothing too bad, nothing I couldn't just breathe through. I have walked about hundred metres until someone pulled by my side.

"Get in the car Ally" he said through his car window. I just kept walking though, "Ally?" he repeated. His tone wasn't as harsh but he still was pretty cold. He sighed and jumped out of the car. I didn't notice he did until I was hurled onto someone's shoulders. "Austin! Let me go" I growled hitting on to his arm. But he just kept his firm grip on me and gently put me in the passenger seat. He quickly locked my door and walked to the driver's seat. He took and seat and buckled himself, "Put your seat belt on" he ordered. I just looked at him in disgust and looked back outside. He sighed again and pulled the strap over me and clicked it in.

The trip was quiet, my plan was to go to his house, grab my stuff and go home, he's dreaming if he thinks I'm going to stay with him anymore. _Lies Ally, you want to stay with him_. SHUT UP ALLY!

As soon as he stopped in his driveway, I jumped out and went inside. "Hello Ally, how are you feeling? You're looking great" Mimi smiled. I managed to pull a smile and thanked her before running upstairs. Next thing I know I packed all my clothes in my backpack and grabbed my keys from the desk in his room. I wanted to cry so badly, I wanted to just tell Austin I'm sorry and that I didn't mean it when I told him to get screwed, it's just I hate it how he's treating me. I sighed and walked to the door, just in time for Austin to get up the stairs.

We had this kind of awkward stare for a second, I actually thought I saw the old him for a second but it disappeared beyond a pool of black. "Where are you going? Get back in bed Ally" he said walking over to me and pushing me towards his room. "No I'm going home" I said pushing past him and walked towards the stairs. He grabbed my arm again, "No you're not" he ordered. I looked at him, "Let me go!" I pulled my arm back, "You have no right over me, not anymore! Just leave me alone forever" I said coldly, a few tears dropped from my eyes of the pain. The pain of telling him that I'm done, I'm done with him. He looked at me again surprised, "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked sadly. I couldn't hold the pain now, everything came out, the gasps and the tears and the pain. I looked at him and ran down the stairs, ignoring his question, ignoring everything. I jumped in my car and quickly drove off, as he ran to the front door. He tried to run after my car but I was already gone.

**Austin's POV**

What is wrong with me? I don't know why I'm acting like this. When I try to talk nice it comes out angry and when I try to say yes to Ally, no comes out. I feel so bad, but there's this part of me that still tries so hard to protect Ally. I felt so angry at myself when she drove off. I looked around and pulled my hair, before turning to the side of the house and started to punch it. You may ask what my problem is. I think I'm the problem. I continued punching until I heard a soft voice among my anger and tears and rage that build up inside of me ever since James happened.

"Austin dear?" her sweet voice brought my attention. My mum stood there worried. I could feel the tears form but I sucked them in, "It's alright to cry dear" my mum whispered. I looked at her pained and let it out. She smiled and walked to me wrapping me in her arms.

"There there honey" she whispered softly into my shoulder. I never felt so upset before, even when my Nan died I had the guts to suck up my tears and be a man. I kept the tears coming until I started feeling like a little bitch. I looked up to her, she smiled and wiped the tears. "Mum I don't know what to do?" I managed to say. I walked to the couch and sat down, "I mean I have no idea what this feeling is. Every time I try to be nice to Ally, memories of what happen with James then come to me and I suddenly feel the feeling of protecting her. I was so scared mum, I was really scared. The thought of Ally leaving me was unbearable, it felt as if someone was ripping out my heart" I looked up to her now, "Now look I have lost her" I held in the tears. She looked down for a second then looked back up, "Honey she isn't gone, I know what happened would of been scary for you and I know that it might haunt you but you love Ally right?" she asked. I nodded, "of course I love her, she's my life mum and I know it" I replied positively. "Then that's all that matters, I know your trying to protect her from anything physical but did you ever think in the process you were actually hurting her emotionally and I think that's Ally's fear, look, the girl handle a broken arm and she could still smile but when it came to you not acting like her boyfriend she looked like she was in more pain than ever, do you get what I'm saying?"

Of course I did, I was hurting Ally more than James was. At the time it didn't feel like I was, I just felt like I was protecting her. I didn't even tell her I love her, I don't even think I kissed her. Austin you are a jerk that's what it is, how could you be so stupid.

"I get it mum" I replied before jumping up, "Mum I have to go" she smiled and shook her head. I ran to my car and pulled the keys out my pocket. Austin, fix this now! I ordered myself. "Wait on Ally" I whispered to myself before pulling out and speeding down the road.

**Ally's POV**

Tears and more tears. Tears are so weird; I mean you can cry when you're sad or when you're happy, it's crazy. In my point though I was damn right sad. I wonder if Austin will ran after me, then again Ally you basically told him not to. I started crying harder from my thoughts.

The next place I find myself was Sonic Boom the only place that I feel safe, free. I unlocked the doors and made my way in. What if Austin never forgives me, then again what if I never give him? What are you on Ally, you will forgive him you love the boy, you wish he walked through the doors right now. I looked at the door, just hoping maybe, maybe he'll be there but he wasn't. I sighed sadly and walked up into my practice room.

The familiar scent was the same as was the piano and the couches. I make my way to the empty seat by the piano and just stare at the keys for a second. Why are there so many dramas in my life? Just as I was finally happy, I thought my life was perfect, something bad always have to happen. Why am I bad person or something, why does life have to pick on me? Questions with no answers is all I'm asking.

I wiped my eyes and stare at the only thing that always makes me happy. I rested my fingers on some keys and played them softly. I listened to the only thing that makes me feel warm inside. The sound of music, the sweet sensation it sends through my body every time I play a chord or a key. The small ring you hear after you hit a note or the different sounds that it creates to mend any wounds. I love music so much, not even the devil can take that away from me.

I stared into the wooden surface of the piano and started my song,

**You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could've been  
But still you lived inside of me  
So tell me how is that **

**You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart  
You're the only one **

**And though there are times when I hate you  
Cause I can't erase the times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face  
And even now I hate you its pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day **

**I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna to take breath without you babe  
I don't want to play that part  
I know that I love you but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl  
No,no,no broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl **

**There's something that I feel I need to say  
But up 'til now I've always been afraid  
That you would never come around  
And still I wanna put this out  
You say you got the most respect for me  
But sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me  
And still you're in my heart  
But you're the only one **

**And yes there are times when I hate you  
But I don't complain  
Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away  
Oh but now I don't hate you I'm happy to say  
That I will be there at the end of the day **

**I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna to take breath without you baby  
I don't want to play that part  
I know that I love you but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl **

**Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, mmm yeah  
I ain't got to be afraid, my broken heart is free  
To spread my wings and fly away, away with you,  
Yeah yeah yeah, oh ohh... **

**I don't wanna be without my baby  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna to take breath without my baby  
I don't want to play that part  
I know that I love you but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl, no, no  
No broken-hearted girl  
No broken-hearted girl**

I softly hummed the tune of the song and let it die slowly before staring into the world of nothing. Tears just slipped out without my permission and fell on to the plain white keys. I stayed staring at the tears drop that still sat on my piano until more come out more frequently, I closed my eyes letting four more drops fall, but this time it didn't fall to the white surface instead it fell on to the finger of someone's hand.

I looked up suddenly surprised by the finger that wiped away at my cheeks and looked lifelessly into his face. I didn't speak through; I couldn't, no words formed at that moment. Instead I kept my eyes glued to his soft paled skin. He looked down for a second then looked back to me. His eyes said it all, the pain he felt, the torture that he feels, the scream for help and the huge sorry he couldn't express. I looked to him and forgot any words; he just kept staring at me as if he was going to cry. I knew he wouldn't though just because he's a boy and all and he has a huge ego. I don't mind through I can just feel his pain. I don't take any second longer staring in to his lost eyes before I jump on to him and wrap my arms around his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Austin, I didn't mean it" I sobbed into his grey v neck t shirt, burying my head in the groove in his neck. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and brang me to my feet. He buried his face into my neck as well and whispered into my neck, "No Ally it was all my fault, I'm sorry, I am so sorry Ally."

I missed his hug so much. The warmth, the comfort, the love, it's all I can ever ask for. He pulled me to his face to stare into his chocolate pools he calls eyes, he looked at me for a second then suddenly pressing his lips against mine.

I can truly say that was the bestest kiss I've shared with him. Our lips moved in perfect sync and rhythm. The heat and passionate feeling made my lips tingle. He held my waist pushing me against him, I run my hands on his shoulders and to the back of his neck, where I gripped on to his hair and pushed him against me more. We stopped for a second to breathe but we didn't part our lips because we started the same passionate kiss again. His moist lips send shivers through my body.

The want of air slowly brought us apart. He lent his forehead on mine, I smiled to him. "Ally, forgive me please, I was so stupid and wrong and I didn't notice that I was hurting you more-"he rumble on until I put my finger to his lips. "Austin, I love you" I smiled to him. The panic expression on his face disappeared and a huge smile grew on his face. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled up to his body before bending his head down so his lips were only millimetres away. "I love you to Ally" he whispered before sending his lips into mine again.

**RFF? **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21- News and more News

**Hey beautiful people ****  
So here's chapter 21 :O um I'll have my Author's note at the end.  
Enjoy **

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own A&A**

**Aw one shout out**

**Auslly4ever- You are awesome, seriously. I love your reviews so I decide to give you another shout out **** thank you so much for your support and thank you for everything **** lol that was a pretty dumb shout out but I just can't express how awesome you are **

**Ally's POV**

I don't know how we need up here. We were at my house, I was on top of his lap making out with him. His soft lips gently kissed all the bruises on my neck and on my face. "Austin" I giggled. "Mhm?" his warmth of neck felt so good. But the small rumble of my stomach made me resist it, "I'm hungry" I giggled before jumping off him and walked in to the kitchen. "Ally Dawson your such a tease, I was hungry to" he moaned. I just rolled my eyes and giggled.

I grabbed some pasta and boiled the water. "Do you want some pasta?" I called out. He walked into the kitchen, "Sure" he smiled. I put it in a pot before taking a seat on the counter. Austin grabbed me and sat me on him, before he started softly kissing my neck again. Do you know how good it felt, I wanted to moan as he hit a sensitive spot but I held it in. His lips then found my ear, "Have you done it in a kitchen before?" he whispered softly. As much as I thought that was so sexy I was cooking and the house might set on fire, "I'm 17 Austin, not 28. Why have you, you sound like you have?" I grinned cheekily. "No, not yet" he chuckled lightly before kissing me again. I couldn't help giggle, then pulled away. "Yea not yet" I teased turning to the now boiling pot. "Meany" he said childishly. It's nice to know your 17 year old boyfriend still talks like a kid.

I stirred the pot for a bit and then noticed I had 4messages on the home phone. I walked over and pushed the play button, "You have 4 messages" the machines said in a robot voice, I walked to the bench and started grating the cheese as Austin had started on a salad. I high pitch beep was heard before the first message, "This is the mall owner, Peter, Um just here to remind you that the monthly meeting is held at your store this month, the date is the 8th of October, thank you Ally, see you then" I sighed. "I hate those meetings" I moaned to Austin. He wrapped his arms around me, "I'll come so you're not bored" he offered, I nodded and waited for the next message. Another beep was heard, "Ally, it's Austin. I am so sorry-"I looked to Austin who looked petrified. He quickly dropped the knife and ran to the phone, "Ally you are my world and I'm so sorry-"it was cut off by Austin, "Message is deleted" the machine robot said. I looked to Austin and he looked more relaxed, but I couldn't help it, I had to. I burst out in to laughter, "Aw your so cute babe" I laughed even harder. He just looked embarrassed as I pinched his cheek, "Shut up" he grinned and went back to cutting the veges. I just giggled and listen to the next message. Another beep was heard, "Hello Ally Dawson? This is Susan calling from Miami Hospital, Um we have your father, Lester Dawson in the hospital-"my head snapped up and I dropped the spoon, "He was in the accident on motorway 8, just come to see our receptionist to see him, at the moment he's breathing, we hope to see you here, thank you" and with that the lady's voice disappeared. I looked to Austin and his eyes stared at me, "Um…" I was confused of my feelings at the moment, I wasn't sure if I was sad or not, I mean yea I am sad and I will go see him but I wasn't sad enough to cry, he was the one who left me in this empty house by myself. "Do you wanna go see him?" he asked. I looked back down to the pasta, "After dinner" I replied. He nodded and we listen to the beep of the fourth message. "Ally! What is up with Austin? Your guys fight is all over the magazines, does he know fighting is bad for his reputation? This is bad! Tell Austin to get here ASAP, if he's serious about his career then he has to tell me because it sure doesn't seem that why. I had the story of you and his fairy tale romance until you ruined it, I hope he's ready to work hard to get his name back! By the way you looked beautiful Ally in your dress, anyway tell Austin I want him now!" he growled the last part and then it was quiet. So much you can miss in a few days, I turned off the pasta and put on face in my hands. "So my dad might be dead and you might get fired from the biggest break you've ever had" I sighed. "I guess" he answered coldly. I felt like crying for some reason, just when I thought life was going good again we have to get more bad news. "Alls, don't worry about it at the moment, let's just have dinner and then we can go sort this out" he replied wrapping me in his arms. I looked up and gave him a small kiss on his lips, "Your right, I love you" I whispered. He smiled and gave me another kiss, "I love you to."

"We'll go check on my dad and then we'll go see Daniel?" I confirmed. He nodded, "Can I drive please?" he asked ever so sweetly. "Yea you can, just this once I guess" I smiled as I jumped on to the passenger seat.

The hospital wasn't that far. As soon as I walked in everyone was scattered everywhere. It was clean and white as it always is. I walked to the receptionist desk, "Hello, my name is Ally Dawson, I came to see my dad, Lester Dawson" I confirmed. She smiled and typed something in to the computer before looking up to me, "Oh yes he's in room 12, just down the hall to your left" she smiled. I nodded and thank her before walking down the hall, staring at my reflection of the tiled floor. "Ally, it's alright" Austin smiled and took hold of my hand, "Thanks Austin" I smiled before opening the door.

He lied on the bed looking lifeless. I walked up to the side of his bed. His eyes were closed, he had cuts all on his face, he looked exactly the same through. "Dad?" I whispered as I shook lightly on his arm. His eyes slowly started to open. "Ally?" he whispered while blinking his eyes. "Yeah dad, it's me" I smiled. He smiled back, "honey I've missed you so much" he smiled to me as he reached out for a hug. I bent down and hugged him tightly. I could never hate my dad, I mean he is the only family I have left and I still love my dad no matter what. "Honey, I love you so much and I'm sorry I'm never around" he whispered into my hair. "It's alright dad, I love you to" I replied.

When he let go his eyes flickered to my face, "Ally! Where did you get all those bruises, and why is your arm in a cast?" he panicked. He then looked to Austin, "Who are you? How dear you hit my daughter" he growled. I could feel Austin tense and dad was pulling the blankets off him. I put my hand on Austin arm for him to calm down and then I softly pushed my dad back down, "No dad, it wasn't Austin" I replied. "Allyson Marie Dawson, who the hell did that to you and who is this boy!" he growled. I was hoping that Austin would just stay out of it , he must of red my mind because he did. "Dad, calm down please I'll explain everything" I said calmly. He hesitated for a second and relaxed, "Go on" he replied.

"Dad this is Austin Moon, my boyfriend" I introduced. "Austin this is my dad, Lester Dawson." Austin tensed and handed out his hand to my dad, I know Austin doesn't like my dad so I'm proud of him for making the effort. My dad looked at him weird before shaking his hand, "And the bruises?" He asked. I took a seat on the seats and told my dad everything from the night of the ball, just the important parts though, not anything about me sleeping with Austin.

"Ally…" is all he said. "I'm fine though dad, actually I'm more than fine, I'm happy" I smiled as I looked to Austin. My dad noticed and looked to Austin as well, "Thank you Austin" he smiled. "Thank you for protecting my baby girl when I wasn't there, I am truly thankful" he said to Austin. I didn't know what to say, that was a bit unexpected. "It's fine Mr Dawson, I love your daughter" Austin confirmed. My dad tensed at the word love but then smiled, "I know you do son, I can see it" he replied. I was about to say something until a nurse walked in, "I'm sorry but visiting hours are finished" she exclaimed. I nodded and walked to my dad, "I'll come see you soon ok?" I smiled. He nodded, "I love you Ally, don't ever forget that" I bent down and kissed his cheek, "I love you to dad" I smiled while walking to Austin. "Bye Mr Dawson" Austin says, "Bye Austin" he replied as we walked out.

"Well your dad wasn't what I expected" Austin smiled as we made our way to Stewarts Records. "I agree" I replied.

The studio was empty part from the odd people here and there. I know Daniel will be here because he always is. I let Austin walk into his office first and I followed closely behind.

"Daniel?" Austin says. Daniel head quickly pops up. Daniel is pretty cool, he's nice and not controlling but he does expect you to work just as hard as he does, which is totally understandable. I couldn't believe he going to put out an album, he said that Austin is pretty big in the industry. They love his looks and how young he is and they love his songs of course… thanks to me. "Austin" he called. He walked to the desk and took a seat. He looked at me, "Ally are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine" I smiled. He looked to Austin, "So who's going to tell me what happened" he asked. I let Austin tell the story since I have already said it and I didn't really want to say it again.

"Wow, didn't yous have a night" Daniel muttered. I nodded, "You can say that again." "So anyway that's why I got in a fight, I'm sorry Daniel" Austin replied. Daniel looked down at his wooden desk and looked back up smiling? "No Austin, this is perfect, this will be a great story, can you image it, Austin the protector" he looked stupidly into the air. "I'm going to set up an interview with someone tomorrow and then I want you to clear that stupid rumour of you being a bully and replace it with the truth" he smiled. Wow… I was expecting him to scream at us or even throw something… I guess this night isn't that bad after all.

"Thanks Daniel, you're the best" Austin smiled while shaking his hand. "It fine Austin, you're going to make me rich boy, don't forget tomorrow ok and your album comes out in a week time so you need to do the signing and photo shoot is in two days, aw and Austin would need a new song?" he finished. "I'll get on to it" I smiled. "Thank you, now go get some sleep yous look tied. Austin I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled before shutting the door to his office. I looked to Austin and smiled, "Well that went great." "You can say that again" he smiled back.

"What a day" I breathe out while throwing myself on my bed. "You can say that again" Austin fell next to me. I turned my body to face him, "What a day" I muttered. He turned to me and stared in to my eyes, we always did this, "Say it again" he said cheekily, I just giggled. He brang his head closer to mine, "I love you Ally". I could feel the heat of his breath, the smell of a summer breeze. I lent my forehead against his, "I love you to Austin" I smiled as I softly brushed my lips on his.

The kiss we shared grew from passionate to lust. The way Austin was touching me and the way his lips felt on my neck, didn't want it to end. Next thing I know we're on the bed, Austin is on top of me, he was so gentle, his every touch. "Are you sure, I can stop" he whispered in my ear. "No, please keep going" I begged in his ear. He smile against my bare skin, "You are on the pill right?" he asked seriously. "Na" he looked a bit annoyed, I just smiled, "I'm on the jab" I confirmed. And with that he pressed his lips against mine again. This is going to be a great day.

**So I'm not that proud of this chapter but I found it necessary, so stay with me here guys. Um so I'm coming to an end I think I'll have 2 or 3 chapters left. But I have an idea for a SEQUEL maybe? Is it worth it? Or not, please review if you reckon it's a good idea or should I just end the story? Anyway thank you so much to my reviewers, I tell you this so many times but yous are awesome you're the only reason I keep writing **** so thank you. I've almost got one hundred reviews, that is such an exciting feeling, I seriously can't wait :D  
**

**Please FFR? If you have any questions please don't be shy to ask ;) **

**Until next time **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22 Epilogue- L. O. V. E. love

**Sorry for mistakes :")**

**Austin's POV**

You know she might be the one, actually, no, she is the one. Ally is my everything and I love her so much. She asked me to meet her at the practice room today, for some reason. I mean I haven't been up there ever since our last breakout, I don't know why she wanted to meet me there. I decided to go get some food with Dez before I go.

"Dez?" I called out when I saw him in the cafe. His head snapped to me and he started running towards me. "Austin" he smiled putting his hand to shake it. I took hold of it and brought him in for a hug as well. "So what's up bro?" he asked well a lady came and took our order. "Does there have to be something up for me to hang out with my best friend?" I replied cheekily. He just rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement.

After we finished like 3 huge burgers each we sat sipping away at our milkshakes. "So how are you and Ally?" he started conversation. "We're great, really great" I smiled. "What about you and Trish?" I asked. He looked memorized as soon as I mention Trish, "We are more than great Austin, I'll give my whole life for this girl" he replied. "I know how you feel bro, Ally and me, I don't know this feeling it's more than love, it so big I can't even explain it" I tried to explain. He was nodding with a huge grin on his face, "That's how I feel, I asked my mum about it and she said that I found my soul mate, the one person who keeps you breathing and you can't live without, she's with you forever bro" he smiled.

"Of course I'm going to be with her forever and ever, soul mate? I like the sound of that" I smiled, "Hey Dez, wanna come with me and go buy our girlfriends something from the rich jewellery shop down the road?" I asked, thinking of something great to get Ally. "Of course" he smiled.

**Ally's POV**

_Life was coming together now, when I went to the hospital the next day my dad was obviously gone. You may think that'll I'll be surprised but I seriously wasn't I knew he wouldn't be there, the thing that surprised me was he left a note,_

_Ally,_

_I'm sorry; I couldn't say this to your face. I know I'm not ever going to be the same dad that I was, and I'm sorry to always disappointing you Ally but I'm not strong enough to handle the pain. You look like her Ally; you remind me of her so much that I can't handle even looking at you. I'm sorry but I don't think I can ever be strong enough to come back and be a real dad for you. Like I said though I love you so much and I always will. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me, I left a number at the bottom of the page. I will still pay for the house and send some money for other bills and food for you. Stay with Austin, baby, he seems like stuff a good boy, I know he loves you. I hope he can be strong for you since I don't do a good job at all. Anyway, I'll see you again, love you Allyson._

_Be safe baby girl, love you._

_Signed dad_

_0859392905_

_I still love my dad even though he leaves me, I know he still cares for me. _

_Austin cleared his name, now he's known to be a role model, you know like those Disney stars. His career was coming along great, Daniel was doing so much for him, making all his dreams come true and even my dreams._

_Austin started to live with me in my house; you could say we were living together. It felt nice to not feel alone in a house; Austin was always there for me._

_Austin's Album came out the next week. It was huge; his single 'one day' made it to number one of the national top hit list. We had a party for it and everything. He made so much money; me and him were both living the dream. He was well known for getting a lot of number one hits, his single Double take and Not a love song both made it and many others were came in second. _

_So much happened in that the last three months, we had everything we ever dreamed of money, fame and each other. Even though Austin and our friends would always get caught up with the dramas the magazine reporters would make up, we never let that get in our way of our friendship. And Austin never would let his rock star life get in the way of mine and his relationship. He would take me to cute restaurants and dates; even the paparazzi enjoyed those silly love stories of me and him. You know life can be perfect, because mine is._

"Ally, what are we doing in the practice room?" he asked. I smiled, "Our first memory was made in here, the first time we sang together the first time we kissed" I giggled and blushed at the last part. He walked around the room and looked back to me, "I must say that that was a pretty stink kiss" he remarked. "Yea well it was kind of unexpected and it was my first" I giggled again while walking to the piano stool. "Really? I was your first kiss?" he asked as if he was shock. I turned around and he actually was shock, "Yea you didn't know that?" I replied like if it was no big deal.

I guess it was a big deal when he kissed me but not anymore. "Was I your first time?" he asked to shyly as he took a seat next to me. "What do you mean first time?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and sent the message through our brains. I received it, "Aww, um no sorry you weren't" I said sadly. He looked shocked again, "Then who was?" he quickly asked. I just laughed and picked myself off the stool, "Dallas" I muttered. "Really?" he asked annoyed. "Oh please don't get all angry, I did love him you know" I stated the obvious. "Yea I know but I never thought you would just do it with him" he replied. "I did it with you didn't I?" I laughed as if it was a joke. He rolled his eyes and looked back to me, "I guess, I was better though right?" he exclaimed. I nodded, "By miles" I whispered in his ear. He quickly grabbed me softly and pushed his lips on mine. It was like every other kiss we shared passionate and sweet. I could never get enough of his lips on mine.

"I realise why we're here now, you so want to do it in here" he muttered in between each kiss. I pulled back and realised why I did come in here, "Aw that's right" I smiled to him, "Thanks for reminding me why we actually came in here" I smiled. He moaned, "Aw that wasn't what we were going to do?" he said refereeing to what we were about to do 10 seconds ago. "Sadly no, I wrote us a song, you know our song, I wanted to sing it in here before I sell the place" I replied. Yes I know, I'm selling Sonic Boom, my dad gave it to me before he left… again and since me and Austin already make a lot of money and we move around heaps, it only made sense.

"Ok so here you read through it, it's a duet" I smiled. He scanned the paper and smiled, "Sounds good." "Are you sure because I can change the words or the melody or the-"I ranted on until Austin stopped me. "Ally, it's beautiful, just like you" he smiled.

You know, moments like these you just sit there and take a breath in and look at what is sitting in front of you, notice the detail on their face or the soft smiles they give you. Notice how your life is completed and how you can't live without them. I did that at that moment, I soaked in this feeling of love. Love is something I've never really believed in but now, it's all I think about. How I am totally uncontrollably in love with Austin Moon. How he is my everything and anything and I don't think I will ever stop loving him, it's me and him forever.

"Ally, I love you so much" he smiled. I looked up to him returned the smile, "I promise you Austin, I will always and forever be in love with you" I promised to him. "I promise you Ally, that I will always love you forever and ever more" he whispered before slipping something in my hand. I looked down and notice and small blue jewellery box. I gasp; "Austin, I can't marry you, I love you and all but I'm too young" I panicked pushing the box back in his hands. He just giggled and open the box, inside laid a silver diamond treble clef, it was made out of pure diamond, "Is that real?" I gasped. "Only the best for my best" he smiled. I gave him a smiled and turned around, so he could put it on.

His hands went over me and then to my back to clasp the necklace. "Austin, it's beautiful" I smiled as I looked down at it. "Just like you" he replied. I looked at him before softly kissing his lips, this is what I call a real love kiss.

"The song?" he asked snapping me out of the memorizing sparkles that laid on my neck. I looked up to him and smiled, "Yes the song, you ready?" I asked focusing back to reality. He nodded and waited as I played the keys.

I stared at the black and white keys and placed my fingers on it, the soft melody stared,

**Do you hear me,  
talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

**lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**

**Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**

**Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

_You know if you asked me about 6 months ago about what I'm doing with my life I would have said that I was studying hard so that I could get my music scholarship. I would have said that I live in a house by myself and I'm a total wreck. I would have forced myself to work and work even though I had longed for someone to love me, secure me. You can ask me now what I'm doing with my life and I'm going to tell you that Austin. Yes I'm going to Austin. That doesn't even make sense but does it have to? I mean my life didn't make any sense 6 months ago, I was hurt from my parents and I shut it out by working, but then Austin came and now look at me._

_I don't regret my life not all, I am going to regret not doing it in a practice room with Austin, don't blame me I love the boy for god sake, and the best thing is, he loves me just as much, maybe even more, then again I don't think that's possible._

"Can we do it now?" he asked cheekily. I just giggled and leaned in to kiss him, "Sure thing" I laughed. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer, "I love you" he whispered. "Yea yea just kiss me ae" I laughed. He leaned his head to mine until I quickly pulled away and ran towards the bathroom. I felt sick for some reason, I think it might have been the sushi me and Trish had for lunch.

"Are you sick babe?" he asked as he grabbed hold of my hair and made sure I didn't spew on it. I spewed up my lunch and nodded waiting for the next round that sat in my stomach. "Are you alright? Want to go to the hospitals?" he asked worried. "No don't worry about it, it probably just some funky sushi" I replied, while spewing up again. He chuckled, "Funky sushi" he chuckled at the word, I just rolled my eyes. "Even through your spewing up and it's probably gonna be on my hands-"he groaned, "I still love you" he smiled. I looked up to him and wiped my mouth, "I love you to" I smiled before feeling the funky sushi run up my throat again.

So guys I'm sorry that I said that they'll be 2 or 3 chapters left but I didn't know what to write about, so this was the last chapter of A song for a million words. I know I feel sad as well but I have come to a decision, I am going to make a sequel because I have this idea I want to do and I just can't not do it, if that made any sense. Anyway I hope yous like this chapter and I'll promise to put up the first chapter of the sequel.

The name of the sequel is called My special power. I have so many good ideas for it that I can't let it just waste away, so even if no one likes its I am still going to write it, because I'm cool like that So check it out… the ending of this chapter gave you a clue what it's going to be about

I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters and I never will, sadly. I don't own the song Jason Mraz Colbie Caillat, lucky. Um so please PM me if you have any questions or anything to say.

Thank you to all my reviewers, I seriously love yous (in a non-creepy way of course ;)) Please review, it'll make me happy? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Thank you for all your support and please check out the sequel, My Special Power.

I hope to hear from yous soon


	25. Chapter 25

Hey beautifuls

So this is just an author's note, sorry.  
I just wanted to tell yous that I've posted my first chapter of the sequel, My Special Power.  
So please check it out and review, I actually like this idea, but tell me if you have any questions of it please. I hope yous like it too. Ok then so I hope to see yous in my other story.


End file.
